


Route fourchue

by hughte



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), ソードアート・オンライン - 川原礫 | Sword Art Online - Kawahara Reki
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 93,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hughte/pseuds/hughte
Summary: 架空32+尤 x 桐 （大概）
Relationships: Eugeo/Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito
Kudos: 113





	1. 01

桐人的狀態很不好。  
所有的人都看出來了。

自從那位黑髮的青年晚他們幾步從UW登出之後，就感覺變了許多。  
雖然青年仍是笑著，但那笑容總讓人感覺仿若哭泣一般。並不清楚青年經歷過什麼的友人們體貼的沒有多問，留出了讓對方能夠整理情緒平復的時間。

獨自一人的時間變多了，深知友人們用意的漆黑精靈在心中苦笑著對夥伴們道謝。被漆黑長衣包裹著的纖細身影穿梭在新生艾茵葛朗特之中，漫無目的的遊蕩。  
像是在尋找些什麼，又像是想擺脫些什麼。

第47層的回憶之丘的花海中，下意識的在萬千色彩中尋找和他相稱的那抹藍色。什麼都沒有想的，憑藉著身體的記憶來到過去摘取「靈魂之花」的地方。  
隨著逐步接近「靈魂之花」生長的地點，桐人看著空無一物的台座自嘲地想著自己這到底是想要做些什麼。  
分明知道沒有使魔孤身一人來到這邊的他不可能讓「靈魂之花」生長，而他渴望能夠在一次見到的那個人也並不是使魔。

檯座上逐漸凝聚的光點讓精靈愣了幾秒，在看清楚那逐漸結出花苞的「靈魂之花」的色澤時再也按耐不住地快步奔向前方，美麗盛開的青藍色花朵讓他清晰的憶起捧著書籍的他曾遺憾的說想見見那跟佩劍同名的花朵。  
顫抖著朝向「靈魂之花」伸出的手被突然彈出的系統視窗給阻擋，半透明的視窗上只有顯示出任務名稱。疑惑著是否是觸發了什麼隱藏任務的桐人打算開啟系統視窗查詢時愕然的發現自己無論如何嘗試都無法觸動除了面前的這個顯示著任務名稱的視窗之外的任何系統選單。

既沒有辦法跟友人們聯絡，也沒有辦法進行登出，這讓他避無可避的回想起的SAO與Under World同樣無法登出卻截然不同的兩段日子。  
明顯是異常的狀態，進退不得的精靈看著視窗上所顯示的任務名稱沈默良久，才神色凝重的按下偌大的「Blue Rose」下方接受任務的按鈕。

突然從檯座上的青薔薇爆發出來的刺目強光散去之後，桐人發現自己身處在一個全然空白的空間，身上的漆黑衣物也不知何時成了自己再中央聖堂的武器庫所換上的那套暗色的修道服。  
「這裡是......Under World？怎麼會？」  
「比嘉先生？神代小姐？」

嘗試著呼喊目前在明面上管理Under World的RATH負責人，果不其然的沒有得到任何回應，看著周遭的單一色系桐人有些焦躁的撓了撓腦袋。

這會讓他想起他失去他的那座白色建築。  
早一秒也好，想要儘早逃離這令人窒息的空白。

桐人有些踉蹌的朝向前方跨出腳步。

Quest : Blue Rose

步行了一小段不長不短的距離，感覺自己快要徹底迷失在這空無一物的單色空間的漆黑青年終於在離他稍有一段距離的地面看見些微地光亮。帶著終於能夠逃離此處的激動快步上前，只要能夠讓他離開這個除了他以外再無任何活物聲響的空間即使是陷阱也無所謂。

踩踏上宛若是傳送陣的光圈，青年如釋重負的閉上了眼睛。

在傳送結束之後，重新映入眼裡的是儼然成為夢魘的穹頂。與記憶中相同的景色與絲綢大床擺設無疑是那中央聖堂的最高層，那位美麗司祭的私人寢室。

「桐人？」  
「33。」

分站在那張絲綢大床兩側，明顯持續僵持到他出現的青年與騎士同時朝向他開口。  
身著青色修道服的青年一邊警戒著另一側的騎士，腳步匆匆地來到了桐人身邊。

「桐人？你怎麼會在這裡？」  
見友人一動不動地看著他，青年微蹙起眉頭有些擔憂的又喊了一次。  
「桐人？你有聽見我說話嗎？」  
「……尤吉歐？」  
「咦？等等、桐人！？怎麼這就哭了？！」出乎意料的反應讓尤吉歐一瞬間慌了手腳，顧不得還有第三者的存在手足無措地試圖擦去青年越掉越兇的眼淚。「不是，怎麼越哭越兇...」  
「尤、吉歐......這不是...夢吧...？」  
「雖然不知道是怎麼回事，但我就在這裡喔。」把嗚咽著揪緊他衣物不肯放手的搭擋往自己懷中一攬，尤吉歐輕撫著那頭黑色的短髮，輕聲地安撫。「我哪裡都不去。」

費了一番功夫平復情緒，紅腫著眼睛的桐人才有餘力看向穹頂中不發一語直盯著他們的第三個人。  
「尤吉歐。」  
「別問我，我醒來就看見他站在我面前。」  
此刻站在他們身前的人擁有跟尤吉歐相同的外貌，不同的是神色冷淡的青年身著的是兩人一點都不想再見到的整合騎士鎧甲，以及不知為何全然漆黑的青薔薇之劍。

顯然並沒有交流打算的騎士只是沈默地盯著靠在一起的尤吉歐與桐人，被看得有些不太自在的桐人迅速的拉起身邊的搭擋讓青年跟自己一起找找有沒有可以離開這裡的方法。  
同樣一刻都不想在此處多待的尤吉歐自然沒有推拒，跟著桐人來回走動的期間內大部分的注意力都放在用目光追隨他們移動的騎士身上。  
摸索了半天沒能找出任何離開的方式的尤吉歐阻止了試圖對牆面使用武裝解放術強行突破的桐人，最後的手段被尤吉歐攔下確認了自己暫時無計可施的桐人悻悻然回到房間中央，一屁股坐到了柔軟的床面上頭隨手拿起一旁矮桌擺放的小瓶扭開了就往嘴裡灌。  
「嗯...太甜了。」  
「這種來路不明的東西你也敢往肚子裡吞？萬一是毒藥的話怎麼辦？」見桐人皺在一起的表情，尤吉歐沒好氣地拿過對方手還有半數液體的小瓶好好的蓋上。  
「就算真的是毒藥也不過是登出而已，不會有事的。」嚥了幾口唾沫試圖沖淡喉頭的甜膩感，桐人把視線投向了站在不遠處的騎士。「不過倒是讓人更想喝水了。」  
「畢竟剛才大哭了一場呢。」  
「尤吉歐！」被調侃的有些窘迫的黑衣青年顯然不願意直面自己稍早的失態，紅著耳朵迅速地將臉轉向一旁的騎士試圖轉移話題。「既然找不到離開的方法，不如我們聊聊？釐清一下情況？」  
「……」  
「以前你成為32號騎士的時候可沒這麼寡言。」與騎士大眼瞪小眼了一會確認了對方沒有任何交流意圖的桐人轉向自己身側的人抱怨。  
「桐人。」  
「好好好不開玩笑......唔......」  
「怎麼了？」  
「……沒什麼。」

一直拒絕溝通的騎士突然朝著兩人跨出腳步，不由分說地握住桐人的手臂將人一把拉起。身形不穩的落進騎士懷中的桐人從騎士與尤吉歐毫無分別的聲音中聽出清晰的不悅，下意識縮了下身體的青年感受到扣住自己手臂的手勁明顯又加大了幾分。  
「疼!」  
「你還打算玩什麼把戲，33？」一把翻過青年讓其背貼在自己胸前的騎士略為垂下視線看向桐人被自己扯開衣襟而裸露出來的逐漸染上粉色的肌膚。「差不多了。」  
「什麼......啊、嗯——」  
「我不知道你特意複製出又一個『我』的用意是什麼，原本也沒有興趣知道。」維持著環抱住桐人的動作，騎士動作流暢地卸下自己的手甲，輕咬著青年耳殼吐出不帶遮掩迂迴的字句。「看來是我低估你的淫亂程度了？」  
「你到底、在說什，啊——別、別碰！」被騎士觸碰過的地方引起陣陣的酥麻與高熱，在遲鈍也能猜出自己剛才因為乾渴且深知自己身處虛擬世界不會有生命危險而不過腦輕易入口的東西的正體究竟是什麼。  
「我在說什麼你自己清楚。」

貼著散發出高熱的肌膚的手臂人扣住，強硬的拉離。

「放開桐人。」  
騎士抬眼對上了與自己相同的翠綠，那人冷著一張面容咬牙切齒的吐出命令一般的語句，一直以來沒什麼表情的騎士第一次對著和自己同位的存在露出了帶著俾倪的諷刺淺笑。  
「一個連他是什麼狀態都看不出來的複製品有什麼資格讓我放開屬於我的東西。」  
「你沒看見桐人一直在抗拒嗎。」  
「這可不是你說了算。」甩開尤吉歐扣住自己的手，第32號騎士強硬的將在他懷中試圖將自己縮成一團的青年的肢體搬開，將早已支起帳篷的那處暴露在對方的面前。  
「看來你特意造出的那個人並不打算滿足你所期望的情趣呢，33。」  
「我、不——嗯——」  
「不？」騎士白皙且佈滿劍繭的手越過被鬆開的褲頭摸向了正硬挺著淌水的那處，隨意地沿著輪廓刮蹭就收穫了青年甜膩且充滿欲情的低喘。「連藥都特意準備上了，否認有什麼意義。」

「放開他。」架到頸邊的青薔薇之間散發出熟悉的寒意，青年重複了一次自己稍早的要求。「他不是你的第33號騎士。」  
「那他就是你的『修劍士』了嗎？」騎士腰間的漆黑長劍微微的泛起暗色的光芒，一眨眼的瞬間持劍的青年便被漆黑的結晶與花藤給牢牢綑住。「什麼都辦不到的傢伙就在一旁看著吧。」

身體裡異樣的感覺抽空了反抗的力氣，被擺出趴伏在床上的姿態的桐人將臉埋進自己的手臂之中，緊咬著衣袖試圖嚥下斷斷續續流瀉而出的難堪呻吟。可在他身後的人似乎不打算讓他逃避，埋在身體裡的手指精準的按上了自己都不知道的敏感處，逼得他在直衝大腦的悅樂中失去自持的哭叫。

剛才還留了小半瓶的藥液全數被用在了他身上，被重點關照的乳首跟硬挺的肉物都被仔細抹上，此刻敏感的經不起任何刺激。但騎士卻沒有關照那兩處的意思將剩餘的液體全數用在潤滑上頭，難受的不停收縮蠕動的肉壁試圖讓深埋在體內的異物能夠擦過更多麻癢不堪的地方，可那人卻只是隨意的刮蹭後便執著地用指尖按住脹的發疼的前列腺，用強烈的官能感受讓初嚐這般悅樂的青年在逐漸融化的理智中徹底的軟下腰身。

「啊、啊啊......那裡、不嗚——」  
「說著不要，這不是很盛大的高潮了嗎。」騎士抽出深埋在桐人體內的手指，捏著青年的下顎迫使他抬起頭來。「這張一塌糊塗的臉不讓他看清楚怎麼行呢，33。」  
「不、別看，尤吉歐你......呃！」被自己的淚水暈開的視線裡是瞪大雙眼直視著他的搭擋，對方驚愕的神色讓青年稍稍撿回了理智，口齒不清的喊著讓尤吉歐不要看他的話語還沒說完就被侵入到體內的飽脹感給掐斷。

敏感麻癢的不行的通道被強硬的輾過深入到最深處的感觸讓桐人失去了言語的能力，雙手被向後拉扯被迫直起上半身，挺起的乳首和隨著侵入動作一甩一甩的肉物毫無遮掩的全暴露在尤吉歐的面前。

「尤、啊呃——慢，慢一點——我才，哈啊啊啊——」  
「慢一點？」上揚的語調貼著耳際，濕熱的吐息與軟舌沿著耳廓一路向內。「你忍得住？」

分明尤吉歐就在自己身前，可身後放下速度把玩著他身體的人無疑也是尤吉歐。  
兩位尤吉歐同時存在的異常狀況和這場身後人刻意的讓他認知到他正被『尤吉歐』看著他和『尤吉歐』交媾的事實與過於強烈的快感讓桐人陷入了極度的錯亂、在騎士放緩的節奏中原本被強烈快感覆蓋過去的麻癢開始宣揚起自身的存在，包裹著騎士巨物的腸道不滿的收縮著像是催促完全停下的兇器繼續鞭笞自身一般。

「唔......」顫抖著的腰身被身後的男人按住，下意識擰腰的動作也被完全封死。被迫清晰感受男人的脈動和藥效引起的渴求的桐人淚眼婆娑的喘著。  
「腰，在扭動呢。」這麼低笑著的騎士將手放到了青年的腹部，稍加施力便讓青年難耐的哼出聲。  
「尤吉——」  
「你在喊『哪一個』？」斂去笑意的嗓音低沈地傳入耳裡，殘酷地逼迫桐人抉擇。「我？還是他？」

早就無力掙扎的黑髮青年只大力的甩頭沒有對騎士的逼問作出回應，他聽見身後的人發出了「哼嗯——」的長音，突然落在背上的力道讓桐人身形不穩的向前方倒去。  
下意識地向前方伸出尋求支撐的手落在被漆黑晶藤捆住的尤吉歐身上，近距離落在耳邊、充滿擔憂和隱忍著什麼的一句「桐人。」和稍早逼迫自己選擇表態的聲音別無二致，試圖直起壓在尤吉歐身上的軀體的桐人口中的一句「抱歉。」還沒能說出口就被背後突然暴起的騎士頂的碎成一片高亢的呻吟。

「啊、啊啊啊——尤、尤吉歐——」尋求安慰似的緊緊抱住尤吉歐的肩頭，難耐的哭喘近距離落進身前的尤吉歐耳中讓對方露出了什麼樣的表情已經不在桐人的思考範圍之中。

他能聽見尤吉歐焦急地喊著讓他清醒些的聲音，也能聽見騎士嗤笑著讓他順從慾望的聲音。

被藥液影響的身體愉快地接受來自身後騎士的給予的悅樂，緊摟著身前的青年貪求著自己無比眷戀的氣息。無暇顧及自己射出的東西弄髒了青年的衣褲，更沒有餘裕察覺尤吉歐同樣難受的低喘。

掐著桐人腰身將自己推進最深處的騎士瞇細眼睛睥睨著充滿殺意迎向自己的碧瞳，挑釁似的將身體貼上青年的背部，指尖擰上始終沒被照料到的乳首讓落在彼此耳邊的呻吟變了調。

清晰地感受到有什麼注入自己體內的桐人全身上下不受控的痙攣著，緊抓著尤吉歐衣物的手指失了力氣。被騎士勾著腰身拉離尤吉歐身上的瞬間掙扎著向前伸出的手觸碰到漆黑的薔薇的那刻，從薔薇爆發出來的光芒讓視野陷入了徹底的黑暗。

猛然睜開眼睛的桐谷和人遲了好一會才辨認出自己此刻正躺在自己房間的床上，摘下覆蓋住眼睛的Amusphere試圖平復自己的紊亂呼吸。

大概是因為心律過快被強制下線。

強烈的錯亂感讓他分不清方才的事情究竟是他過於思念對方所造就的夢境又或者是UW那邊真的發生了什麼，著急著起身想拿手機聯絡神代凜子的和人感受到腿間難堪的黏膩感時扭曲了一下面孔。  
比起清理自身現在更重要的是和RATH取得聯繫，翻開手機並不是很意外的發現了無數的未接來電。在他的手指觸碰到撥號的那一刻，新一通的來電顯示覆蓋過了原本的顯示畫面。

「發生什麼了？」愛麗絲透過手機訊號重組而成的電子音清晰地響起，金髮少女的聲音明顯地帶上焦慮。  
「我才想問到底發生了什麼。」  
「……神代博士說，有不明的訊號從Light Cube Cluster向外部連接。與此同時，曾經非活性化的某個Fluct Light又有了活動跡象。」似乎是聽見了和人倒抽一口氣的抽氣聲，愛麗絲躊躇了一會後接著說出了讓他的思考陷入停滯的下文。「識別碼 NND7-6361。」  
「……」  
「桐人。」一向凜然而立的少女嗓音裡也帶上了不明顯的鼻音，像是要尋求自己與RATH之外的第三者的確認一般，像是要說服自己這不是夢境一般，愛麗絲說出了那個識別碼所代表的人物的名字。「是尤吉歐的識別ID。」


	2. 02

匆匆將自己收拾乾淨，踩著速限以最短的時間趕到了RATH位於六本木的據點，桐谷和人以極其狼狽且急切的姿態撞開了實驗室的門。早就等在其中的神代凜子及比嘉健並沒有對他的冒失做出任何責怪，他們都知道那一位對這位清秀的青年而言是何等重要的存在。

映在螢幕上頭的愛麗絲率先朝他開口「你的Amusphere有帶來嗎？」  
「帶是帶了，到底是怎麼回事？尤......那個活性化的搖光真的是他嗎？」  
接過Amusphere的比嘉健迅速的將其連接上實驗室中的設備開始讀取其中的大量數據資料像是在尋找著什麼，神代凜子則按住急切地尋求解答的和人，向他仔細說明事情經過。

「大約三小時前，我們發現有大量的數據串流從位於Ocean Turtle的Light Cube Cluster向外部的設備連接。特定後的IP位置是桐谷宅邸，從那時我們就試圖與你進行聯繫，也如你所知的沒能聯繫上。」  
「與此同時我們反向在清查究竟是什麼數據被發送同步到你的終端......曾經被格式化的 Human Unit ID. NND7-6361 的資料正在逐步地復原，但是我們在現在的Under World之中卻無法特定這一ID的位置。」  
「找到了！果然被同步在桐谷小弟的設備中！」  
在比嘉的呼聲之中，神代凜子說出了他們已經完成驗證的推測。  
「Under World也是透過The Seed 所構築的VRMMO，所以我們推測該搖光被人通過The Seed Nexus的機制傳送儲存到你的設備之中。」

「桐谷君，在這段時間內你那裡發生了什麼？」  
「我......」雖然不確定那荒唐的性事究竟持續了多長的時間，但若要說有什麼異常桐谷和人倒還真是不需要特別去回憶就能夠特定出來。「在ALO中碰上了......與其說是系統異常倒不如說是被鎖定的狀態。突然跳出一個莫名的任務視窗並鎖住其他功能的操作權限，被強制的引領到......公理教會中央聖堂的第100層。」  
「在哪裡，出了什麼事？」  
「……」  
「桐人？」對桐谷和人不自然的沈默，能猜測到對方想起什麼的愛麗絲略為擔憂的呼喊青年的名字，並不知道青年此刻的沈默並非是回想起那段已然成為他夢魘的回憶。  
「我見到尤吉歐了。」強迫自己忽略回想起被騎士貫穿的感觸，和人別開臉用一句話帶過了整場混亂。「不久之後我就因為心律過快的問題被強制斷線。」

「你最後下線的地方在哪裡？」  
「公理教會...」  
「誰跟你說那個！」話題對不上而氣不打一處來的愛麗絲柳眉一擰，恨不得能衝破螢幕揪住和人的衣領大力搖晃。「我問你最後在ALO的所在地點！」  
「新生艾茵葛朗特的第47層回憶之丘...靈魂之花的檯座前。」  
「……我現在趕過去，你十分鐘之後再上線。」曾經從西莉卡那裡聽說桐人帶著他摘取靈魂之花的往事的愛麗絲面色稍稍扭曲，大概是猜到了桐人是抱持著什麼樣的心態獨自前往第47層。螢幕裡的少女氣勢驚人的要求青年在他抵達之前不許擅動後就先一步地登錄進ALO之中。

「那個啊，桐谷小弟。」在他的Amusphere上連接上數根數據線的比嘉拉了張椅子到自己身旁，示意和人在那邊坐下。「我們需要觀測你的搭擋的資料究竟是怎麼回事，姑且還是跟你說一下我將你的Amusphere的數據資料同步到這邊的螢幕上。」  
「這是強制我要實況出來的意思嗎？」  
「嘛，畢竟是為了確認你那好搭擋的搖光究竟是什麼樣的狀態，你就忍耐一下吧。」拍了拍表情有些難看的青年，比嘉將身邊的螢幕轉向了和人。「只針對同步到你的Amusphere中的NND7-6361的搖光數據波動做紀錄而已，我可沒打算不識趣的打擾感人重逢。」  
「正常狀況下根本不可能救回被Light Cube Cluster格式化的Fluct Light啊......這簡直是奇蹟......」

緊抿著唇坐立難安的和人沒能仔細聆聽比嘉健和神代凜子夾雜著諸多專業術語的推測，看了眼時間已經過了愛麗絲指定的十分鐘後，迫不及待的將Amusphere扣上自己的腦袋迅速潛行至ALO之中。

載入的光效散去之後，第一瞬間映入視野之中的是那朵盛開在檯座之上的藍色薔薇。本以為是自己運氣好沒有在斷線的期間讓靈魂之花被人摘去，環顧一圈發現似乎被透明屏障擋在一段距離之外正試圖用武力強行破開的愛麗絲時才驚覺到也許沒有他想的那麼簡單。

「我到這裡的時候你的角色就那麼站在那裡，並沒有和平常一樣因為完全登出而消失。」確認了自己無法打破屏障接近的愛麗絲沒好氣的朝著走到他面前的漆黑精靈開口。「這東西像是要保護你和那朵青薔薇似的，完全不讓任何東西靠近。」  
「桐人，這很明顯是有人在針對你。」

青薔薇的靈魂之花，聖托利亞白塔的頂層，尤吉歐與整合騎士。  
桐人看向視野一角的任務提示上標示著的 「Blue Rose」字樣，要說不是在針對他的話連他自己都不敢信。

「只要能再見到尤吉歐。」  
「就算是陷阱我也心甘情願。」

對著金髮的少女露出了十分難看的笑容，精靈轉身走回到靈魂之花的檯座前方。顫抖著手擰斷脆弱的花莖，沒有任何猶豫的點選緊接著跳出的訊息視窗選擇直接使用道具。

崩解成無數碎芒的藍薔薇在大範圍的擴散之後又猛地向內集中構築成人形，不久之前才見過的溫軟青年的身子又一次的出現在自己的面前。向前伸出的手在觸碰到緩慢睜眼的人之前，那人在看清面前的一切之後立刻露出了十足警戒的神色將他扯進自己的懷中，並且迅速抽出了腰間的青薔薇之劍直指向精靈的背後。

「桐人——！！！」  
在愛麗絲難掩錯愕的呼喊聲中，桐人艱難地在尤吉歐的懷裡扭轉身體。  
還未徹底散去的碎芒在他身後凝結出第二道身影，身著青銀鎧甲的青薔薇騎士那冷然的視線筆直的朝他投來。

身著金黃盔甲的少女越過像是達成使命一般消失無蹤的屏障迅速地切進兩位友人與騎士之間，見多大場面的前任整合騎士此刻面上也難掩動搖。

「這是怎麼回事？你沒跟我說會有兩個尤吉歐啊！！」  
「我也想知道好嗎！」被尤吉歐牢牢護在懷中的桐人沒好氣的應了來自愛麗絲的質問，觀察了一下面前神色平淡的直盯著他瞧的騎士似乎沒有任何敵意便拍了下緊扣住自己的手臂。「那個，尤吉歐，你先放開我好嗎？」

摟著他的青年沈默著同騎士僵持了一會過後緩慢鬆開了力道，青薔薇之劍的劍尖卻仍是直指著他的目標。  
「尤吉歐。」桐人強硬地按下了青年持劍的手，扳過對方的臉強迫搭擋將視線從騎士身上剝離轉到自己身上。「看著我，沒事的。」  
「……桐、人？」對上那雙漆黑的眼瞳，此刻才真正看清搭擋面龐的尤吉歐有些困惑的出聲，而後將視線轉向了擋在他們前方隔開騎士的貓耳少女。「......愛麗絲？」  
「啊啊......是我們。」桐人這麼對尤吉歐說。「沒事的，你不用這麼警戒。」  
「尤吉歐。」同樣確認了騎士沒有戰意的愛麗絲收起備戰姿勢，轉過身對著她原以為不可能再一次見到的、隨著愛麗絲．茲貝魯庫一起消逝在她的記憶之中的兒時玩伴露出了哭泣一般的笑容。

很快的將自己調整好的愛麗絲和桐人交換了一個眼神後，轉向了微蹙著眉頭雙手抱胸看著他們互動的青薔薇騎士開口邀請。  
「我們換個地方釐清狀況吧，你也同意吧？」  
「……可以。」

四人很快的來到第47層的安全區內租借了旅館的房間，看了一眼緊貼著漆黑精靈一同坐在床邊的尤吉歐和垂著眼睛在回應友人們訊息的桐人，以及似乎十分不滿被他倆隔開與桐人之間的距離的青薔薇騎士，從中嗅出了劍拔弩張的味道的愛麗絲感到了一絲頭疼。

看著這個狀況，似乎得由她來主導對談。

「首先是稱呼的問題，暫時先以『尤吉歐』跟『32』做為區分如何。」  
「為什麼是那個複製品擁有名稱，而我必須得捨棄名字使用編號。」其他兩人還沒對愛麗絲的提案作出反應，騎士便在第一時間提出了反駁。「我才是『尤吉歐』。」  
「不，你是被亞多米尼斯特雷特所矇騙、盲目為她所用的人偶。」冷言回擊的尤吉歐瞪視著面前神色淡然的騎士，「你才是那個複製品。」  
「亞多米尼斯特雷特？沒有那種人存在。」騎士的言論讓所有人都難掩錯愕，而青年也沒有進一步說明的意思，一度開啟的對話迅速地陷入詭異的僵持。  
「你不也稱呼我是『33』嗎？」決定將短時間內無法摸索出全貌的事情暫時放下，桐人揉了揉自己的額角。「那為什麼會排斥『32』的稱呼？因為不滿尤吉歐是『尤吉歐』？但是尤吉歐沒有其他可以用來替換的代稱了啊......」  
「——隨你。」瞪視了認真思索的黑髮精靈一會，騎士十分不悅的表示甩手不管任憑精靈決定。  
「……我不想用『辛賽西斯』，就用『32』代稱吧。」暫時將此事結案的桐人聳拉下肩膀，似乎並不是很適應夾雜在兩人之間的狀況。「你剛才說的，沒有亞多米尼斯特雷特是怎麼回事？」  
「就是沒有那個人。」無法理解桐人的提問，騎士重複了一次方才自己的回答。「你不該會提這種問題。」  
「看來32的記憶資料似乎跟我們認知的有些出入，這個能請比嘉先生確認嗎？」摸著嘴唇思索了一會的桐人轉向愛麗絲。「還有從Light Cube Cluster將他們的資料同步到我的Amusphere的犯人。」  
「我的任務列表中那個『Blue Rose』的任務到現在還顯示著進行中的狀態，我不認為這件事有這麼輕易能夠結束。」  
「你的意思是，要是我們不完成那個任務，尤吉歐跟32的Fluct Light可能會有異常是嗎？」  
「我不知道。」黑髮精靈的面色鐵青，緊攢住自己的拳頭。「我絕不會讓那種事情發生。」  
「什麼意思？」尤吉歐緊皺眉頭，按住了搭擋的肩膀。「你的意思是，有人要利用我跟...他來對你不利嗎？」  
「比起擔心我，你的狀況更嚴重啊尤吉歐。再怎麼樣我都不會有生命危險，但這可是攸關你好不容易重新獲得的生命啊。」握住搭在自己肩上的手，精靈哭笑不得的對著愛麗絲接著開口。「我會讓結依從ALO的伺服器資料往回追查，Light Cube Cluster那邊的確認就交給RATH了。」  
「我會處理。」愛麗絲果斷的應允。「我登出去和凜子小姐聯絡，你帶著他們熟悉一下ALO的環境還有跟其他人見個面吧，總是要告訴那群吵吵嚷嚷的人的。」  
「還有，看起來在事件處理完之前他們得要長期滯留在你身邊，得幫他們準備個住處。」  
「好。」

愛麗絲離開了之後，房內又陷入了詭異的沈默。

「怎、怎麼了？」關閉了訊息視窗，察覺兩人的視線都集中在自己身上的精靈不太習慣的動了動身體。  
「早就猜到桐人是來自不同世界的人，但我可沒想過你會是只存在在故事書中的精靈啊。」  
「啊......不是，這裡嚴格說起來並不是我的世界。」抬手搔了下腦袋的桐人覷了一眼似乎也對這話題有興趣的騎士在心裡偷偷鬆了口氣慶幸著不需要再另外尋找話題。「這裡對我來說跟Under World差不多，現在在你們面前的只不過是我的意識，我真正的身體在我的世界中沈睡。」  
「所以你一直都是用虛假的模樣在跟我相處？」皺起眉頭的騎士來到精靈的面前，凝重的神色讓桐人下意識的察覺到不妙。  
「不、我不是這個意思。」抑制著在騎士散發出的威壓下本能地想退縮的念頭，精靈謹慎地選擇字句說明。「也許外貌上會有些許差異，但作為本體的意識確實都是『我』。」

「桐人就是桐人。」尤吉歐握緊桐人擱在自己身邊的手，毫不避諱的頂上騎士轉向他的視線。「即使外表跟我認識的不一樣，我也不會認錯那個能夠包容一切的強大靈魂。」  
「……」  
「那個...32？」  
「哼。」

雖然不曉得是什麼原因讓感覺並不像是接受了這個說詞的騎士停下了追問，但這樣應該是安全渡過了吧。  
不過尤吉歐跟騎士之間的這股競爭意識看來沒那麼容易打消，感覺會是個大難題啊......

在心裡嘆了口氣的桐人拉著尤吉歐站起身，示意兩人跟著他一起走。宿屋外頭的陽光熱情地打在三人身上，來來往往的玩家人流跟NPC的嘲雜是他在熟悉不過的景象。  
但是為什麼，僅僅是身邊多出了他們，就讓他感覺像是進入了全新的一個VRMMO。  
明明就還有堆積如山的問題沒有解決，明明就還有威脅著他們的存在隱藏在暗處。

可是又一次站在他身邊對他露出微笑的青年卻不思議的讓他的浮躁消彌無蹤，前段時間壓在胸口和意識上頭的那份喪失感就像是假的一樣。  
他們之間也還沒有機會好好的溝通，這個狀況下要有能跟尤吉歐單獨相處的機會可能有些困難。但他一點都不想再一次因為溝通不足的問題去重新體驗那份足以毀滅自我的悔恨，打定主意要盡快找出獨處時間的桐人轉過身面向自己面前如同雙生子一般的尤吉歐與32露出笑容。

「距離跟其他人約好的時間還有一小段時間。」  
「那就，讓我來為你們介紹一下這個Alfheim Online。」


	3. 03

一左一右保持著一定距離走在他身邊的尤吉歐跟32對於他一路不曾停歇地拋出的話題雖說不至於無視過去，但十分明顯地將大部分的注意力都擺在另一人身上。

有一些受不了這種氣氛的黑衣精靈往前方走了幾步回過身來雙手抱胸的看著一同停下腳步的兩位青年。  
「我說啊，你們這個態度讓哥哥我有點受傷啊。」  
本想說些什麼的尤吉歐突然將手伸往青薔薇之劍的劍柄，不需要回頭都能知道肯定是有野怪在他身後生成。十分習以為常的抽出背上的愛劍，在等級碾壓的狀況之下沒有任何懸念的無傷解決掉植物型的魔獸。

桐人猛然意識到了一個很嚴重的問題。

「桐人你沒事吧？！」  
「……我沒事。」勉強對尤吉歐露出一個難看的笑容，漆黑的眼瞳來回的在兩人身上來回。  
「怎麼了？」緩步來到了精靈青年身邊的騎士因桐人的舉動皺起眉頭。  
「我看不到你們的HP......天命值。」緊皺著眉頭的精靈繞著兩人打轉了幾圈後自言自語般的呢喃著「所以是跟結依一樣以外部設備的方式串連嗎...？但愛麗絲又可以正常被辨認為玩家...」  
「桐人？」  
「啊啊抱歉，我們走吧。距離移轉石碑還有好一段的距離呢。」

帶著兩人一路折返回位於第22層的森林之家，友人們早就已經聚集在那幢木屋之中。明顯待在外頭等著他們抵達的金髮少女朝著還有段距離的他們揮了揮手，宏亮的聲音清晰的在樹林間迴盪。  
「啊，來了來了，哥哥——」  
「哥哥？」走在桐人左側的尤吉歐略略歪頭的向身邊的搭擋提出疑問。  
「沒錯，哥哥。」對於尤吉歐一臉的迷惑，黑髮精靈笑彎了眼。「尤吉歐小朋友也想喊聲哥哥嗎？」「我記得我們同年來著。」沒好氣地撥開勾到自己身上的手，緊貼著桐人踏上木屋台階的尤吉歐下意識地看了一眼沈默不語的騎士。

被按坐在沙發上頭的青年有些意外的看著一屋子的女孩們，但想想過去在修劍學院的時候其實也常聽到女學生們私下再討論那位一身漆黑的上級修劍士。跟很快地接受了這幅景象認真聆聽他們自我介紹的尤吉歐不同，坐在桐人另一側的騎士明顯地對於這個陣容很有意見的緊鎖眉頭，但見另一側的『自己』適應良好，此刻也只能強壓下心中的不滿安坐在原位。

「桐人哥，你的這兩位朋友是雙胞胎兄弟嗎？」頭頂上頂著翼龍的少女大著膽子欺進到尤吉歐的身邊，將腦袋上的使魔抱下來遞到了青年的面前。「這是畢娜喔。」  
「你好，畢娜。」溫和地笑著的尤吉歐從西莉卡手上接過同他示好的翼龍，對於自己跟騎士之間的關係則是閉口不談。  
「啊——解釋起來有些複雜，就當是雙胞胎吧。」看了眼騎士的精靈胡亂的下了結論。

在友人們此起彼落的詫異與抱怨他態度的聲音之中，坐在他正對面不發一語的水精靈少女面色鐵青的模樣讓眾人下意識地靜了下來。  
「這是怎麼回事，桐人君？」  
「……」  
「你身邊的那兩個人...應該已經逝去了才對啊。」

室內陷入一片死寂，成為眾人焦點的桐人攢緊了擱在自己膝蓋上的手，這才開始說明他聚集起他們並將尤吉歐與騎士介紹給他們的原因。

「你這傢伙到底是什麼事件體質，SAO之後是須鄉、然後撞進GGO的死槍事件後被微笑棺木尋仇差點丟了命，掉進Under World之後又是人界大戰？？？」無法置信的克萊因拔高聲調，指著青年的鼻子恨鐵不成鋼的指責。「前一個襲擊好不容易才掀了過去馬上就來下一個？哪個學生向你一樣經歷豐富的你說說看？！你就不能安安份份的寫作業當個好學生嗎？！」

迅速起身擋在克萊因和桐人中間的騎士毫不遮掩地散發出恫嚇的氣息，鮮少正面經歷這般威壓的火精靈下意識的後退了一步。很快反應過來自己被年紀比自己小許多的男性給壓制住的克萊因不甘示弱的才要繼續開口，卻被坐在亞絲娜身邊的另一位貓妖少女給搶先一步。

「所以就是你嗎？」詩乃直視著抱著畢娜的尤吉歐瞇起眼睛。「讓你身邊的那個傢伙變成那副淒慘模樣的罪魁禍首。」  
「詩乃——那不是尤吉歐的錯——」  
「你住嘴！」猛地站起身的詩乃狠瞪了眼一身黑衣的青年。「我才不管你再Under World中的兩年內發生了什麼，我只知道你這段時間那副要死不活的模樣全都是因為這個傢伙！！」  
「那是我自己的問題，跟尤吉歐...」  
「桐人。」溫和的打斷了桐人試圖向少女辯解的舉動，青年將翼龍交還給原主後走到了搭擋的身邊。「不要緊的。」  
「我確實對你做出了很過分的事情，你的朋友們有權利責備我。」

青年的話語讓精靈瞬間扭曲了臉龐，他不是為了讓尤吉歐被責備才將他跟32介紹給他的夥伴們。  
這種爭執場面並不是他想見到的。

將所有的驚呼甩至腦後，精靈一把抓起搭擋的手不顧對方的意願就拉著人往屋外跑。在尤吉歐還沒完全反應過來之前就抱住搭擋的腰身張開自己透黑的翅膀迅速竄上高空。  
突如其來的失重感讓尤吉歐發出短促的驚呼，雙手緊緊環住精靈的肩膀以求能夠穩住自己的身形。本想對於桐人突然的舉動說些什麼，但一看清對方的神色尤吉歐發現自己一句話都說不出口，只能無言的收緊雙臂緊摟住一副就要哭出來的精靈無聲地安撫。

一路被帶至跟基加斯西達不太一樣但相同壯觀的大樹下頭，他聽見他的搭擋拍了拍樹根前的石碑說「妳可別去跟亞絲娜告狀說我們在這兒啊。」

走到對方身側輕喚精靈的名字，抬起手輕輕摩挲對方有些發紅的眼角。被黑色半指手套給包裹的手覆上他的手背，桐人閉起眼睛用臉頰磨蹭著尤吉歐緊貼著他的掌心。在幾次的深呼吸平復情緒之後  
，桐人才鬆開尤吉歐的手抬頭望向遮蔽大半天空的巨木。

「很漂亮吧，這裡。」  
「嗯，沒想到除了基家斯西達之外還能有這麼大的樹木。」握住身側青年的手，尤吉歐將視線投往不遠處的石碑。「桐人，那個是？」  
「那是一個因病逝去的友人。」桐人跟著將視線投往石碑，下意識的僅僅攢住自己掌心中的溫度。「為了在第一層的劍士之碑上留下自己生存過的證明，創下了以最少人數擊敗樓層Boss的創舉。」  
「……我能去看看嗎？那個劍士之碑。」  
「好。」

透過樓層間的移轉門回到久未造訪的起始之鎮，從石碑上收回視線的尤吉歐轉向了靠在一旁牆面上等待他的漆黑精靈。

「我以為上面會有桐人的名字。」  
「……」  
「桐人。」  
「......過去這面石碑上，記載的是死去的玩家的名字。」低垂著視線的精靈以極輕的聲音回應尤吉歐的追問。「所以大部分的SAO生存者都不太想讓自己的名字出現在上頭。」  
「S…AO…生存者？」  
「……該替你找個住處了，有了落腳點之後我們再好好談談吧。」  
「把那些在Under World裡沒能告訴你的那些事，全部。」

最後依著尤吉歐的意思，他們在第24層臨近有紀長眠的巨木附近購買了一間閒置的小屋。  
「居然讓桐人幫我們出這種錢...」  
「沒關係，反正我之後也會常來跟你們擠，準備好好吃的東西招待就夠了。」對於尤吉歐十分在意是由桐人來出資購買住處的這件事，精靈只是擺了擺手表示無所謂，從系統視窗中一個接著一個的點選要購置的傢俱並將其設置在空曠的屋內。「比起這點沒地方花的錢，真的沒關係嗎？沒問過32就擅自決定你們倆個一起住的這件事。」

我以為你不想跟他有過多的相處。  
對於桐人的提問，青年只是瞇細了眼罕見地將不悅的情緒表露無遺。 

「我確實是不想跟他有過多的接觸，但比起這些我不想讓他在我不知道的地方跟你相處。總覺得要是不把它放在視線範圍之內，他隨時又會罔顧桐人的意願做出那種事情。」  
「——啊...說到這個...抱歉啊，尤吉歐，讓你看到那樣的東西。」  
一直避而不談的事情終歸是需要擺到台面上，有些難為情的關上系統視窗。看著被他下意識佈置的跟過去在修劍學院共用的上級修劍士專用寢室相似的居室，桐人抓了抓腦袋一屁股坐到沙發上。

「為什麼桐人要道歉，分明是那個傢伙擅自對你做出那種事情。」  
「嗯...如果不是因為我自己喝下那個藥的話，應該或多或少還有些掙扎空間吧。」  
「......掙扎空間、嗎？」  
「尤吉歐？」

來到精靈面前的青年伸手捧住搭擋的臉頰，屈膝半跪在沙發上的尤吉歐低垂著臉，微卷的瀏海遮住了碧綠色的眼瞳讓桐人看不清他的神色。

「我不承認，那樣的傢伙。」  
「我絕不會罔顧桐人的意願擅自做出那樣的事情。」

他一直都知道，眼前的黑髮青年很受異性歡迎的事情。但不論是他的患得患失還是禁忌目錄中明確的制止，害怕破壞現有關係的他不敢也不能將這些情感宣之於口。  
所以尤吉歐更無法接受那位毫無顧忌的對桐人施以暴行、不顧桐人的意願強硬佔有青年軀體的騎士。

在中央聖堂的頂層那一役之後，部分搖光刻印在青薔薇之劍中的他更加體認到這個事實。凜然的騎士獻身般的貼身照護青年，戰事中緊守在青年身邊的學妹，還有為了青年從異界降臨而來替戰爭加勢的少女們。

他深知自己無法插足於青年在異界的交友關係，也清楚的知道那位降臨在Under World的栗髮少女，稍早在第22層見過的那位水精靈與青年之間有著不一般的關係。

早在修劍學院得知青年身受歡迎時就作過心理準備最後站在他身邊的人很可能不是自己的尤吉歐體認到他仍是高估了自己，青年笑著將自己介紹給夥伴們的時候從諸多少女們投向他的視線中看出了戀慕的尤吉歐感受到心臟被緊掐的強烈酸楚。

他根本無法坦然地看著他跟那些女性親密打鬧的笑語，所以當那位貓妖少女開口斥責他時，他反而有種如釋重負的感覺。

自從那在他眼前上演的荒唐的性事之後瘋狂滋長的負面情緒隱隱有失去控制的態勢。  
他需要有人斥責他想要獨佔眼前的這個人的想法，斥責他這種想法跟那位騎士的作為毫無差別。

與其讓那種傢伙搶走，還不如——

「那，尤吉歐想做嗎？」  
貼上他臉頰的手捧著他略為抬頭，他從精靈的眼底看見因為出乎意料的話語而面露錯愕的自己的神色。  
「普通來講的話應該會厭惡吧，跟同性做這種事情。」垂死掙扎一般的話語此刻顯得蒼白而無力。  
與嘴上相反，青年碧色的眼底流轉的光芒逐漸深沉，讓直面著那雙眼睛的桐人感到一絲被當成獵物的顫慄。  
「我不知道。」桐人說。「可能是因為32跟你是同位體一般的存在吧，我...沒有......覺得討厭......」  
「當、當然如果是尤吉歐想的話...」  
  
「可以嗎？」  
  
我可以取代那位少女在你心中的地位嗎？  
我可以期待我能成為那位與你比肩的人嗎？

感受到貼著自己臉頰的手改為環住肩膀將他向下方拉扯，逐漸貼近的吐息讓尤吉歐下意識的僵直了身體。再熟悉不過的氣息灌滿鼻腔，他聽見那個人的聲音帶著一點安撫性質的笑意落在耳邊。

「這裡沒有禁忌目錄。」  
「所以...」

嘴唇上傳來的一觸即逝的溫軟，停頓了數秒後終於反應過來的青年一反方才的遲疑反客為主的按著精靈的後腦以一股要將人拆吃入腹的態勢咬上了那雙薄唇。幾乎只是憑藉著本能將舌頭伸入到桐人為了汲取氧氣而略微張開的口中，舌尖強硬地掃過齒列輾過口腔內壁、手臂勾住不習慣這般感觸的青年隱隱抽了力氣的腰身，在隱隱的嗚咽中變換角度讓自己能夠更加深入的佔有。

半躺在臥室床上的青年看著跨坐在他身上正在退去上衣的精靈，也許是他的視線過於直接且露骨，面前的少年有些難為情的側過臉不願看他，卻藏不住被染得緋紅的尖耳。

「咳，那個...」視線飄忽不定的精靈十分不自然的動了動身體，「撇除掉那件事，我其實...沒有過相關經驗。」  
「要是體驗很糟的話我可不管喔。」  
「我看起來就像是有經驗的樣子嗎？」

互看了一眼笑出聲後，兩人無比自然地摟到了一起以與方才的急切截然相反的溫和親吻的彼此。布料摩擦的聲音細細地響起，青黑兩色的衣物落了一地，床板因為上方交疊在一起的兩人動作輕輕搖晃。

與行為格格不入的笑語不時的在房內響起，彷彿就像是過往無數次的玩鬧一樣。  
尤吉歐抓住桐人的肩膀猛然翻身將對方按躺在床上，帶著笑意的眼底汪著足以讓人溺斃其中的溫柔讓桐人完全無法挪開視線。

彷彿為了舒緩緊張而刻意而為的笑鬧氛圍嘎然而止。


	4. 04

仰視著伏在自己身上的尤吉歐，感受青年的手指小心翼翼的滑過臉頰抵在唇上。順著輕得幾乎等同沒有的力道張開唇，以舌尖與指尖糾纏。像是很滿意他的反應似的，沾滿唾液的手指自他的口中抽出一路向下沿著頸線留下濕漉的痕跡。摟著俯下身碎吻自己胸膛的亞麻色腦袋，還算平穩的呼吸逐漸帶上令人難耐的熱度。  
  
下意識的將力道貫注於摟著尤吉歐的雙臂，微抿著唇忍耐從身體內部升騰的躁動的桐人再細微的動作都被埋在他胸口時刻關注精靈反應的青年給收進眼底。  
  
「噫——」胸口上的濕軟觸感讓青年從齒縫間漏出了一聲驚呼，舔吻著桐人硬挺起來的乳首的尤吉歐用空出的手撫上另一側輕輕揉弄。  
「桐人...舒服嗎？」  
「笨蛋，別問...啊...」弓起的腰身被緊緊摟住，貼在一起的下半身清晰地感受到彼此的熱度與硬度。因肉體緊貼而互相磨蹭的地方帶來強烈的快意，被分開的雙腿難耐的蹭著尤吉歐的腰身。  
緊盯著桐人反應的尤吉歐沒有猶豫地握住彼此學著騎士之前的動作用掌心上下擼動，把臉埋在他頸間的那人便隨著動作發出了斷續的哼聲。  
  
測過臉親吻通紅的尖耳，看不見桐人此刻的表情讓尤吉歐感覺有些遺憾。  
騎士強迫桐人展示在他面前的那張充滿慾情的神色一直無法自腦海中剝離，理智面告訴自己桐人那是因為受到藥物影響，感性面則是嫉妒讓桐人露出那種神色的人不是他。  
  
「…...桐人。」  
尤吉歐低喘著，小心地控制力道避免弄疼桐人。落在耳邊的低沈嗓音讓精靈的身體明顯的顫抖，掌心的黏膩感讓尤吉歐清楚的知道在他的動作之下桐人確實的感受到了愉悅。  
  
鬆開緊摟住尤吉歐的手倒回床上的桐人才想指責對方在自己耳邊放低音炮的不恥行徑，到了舌尖的話語卻在看見青年伸出舌頭試圖舔去指尖濁液的舉動時全變了調。  
「不要舔那種東西！！！」  
「為什麼？」  
「什麼為什麼......那東西怎麼想都不好吃而且很羞恥啊......」強烈的羞恥讓精靈全身都泛上了一層淡淡的粉色，逃避現實一般的抬起手遮住自己的臉。  
「……嗯，確實不怎麼好吃。」  
「我說你啊......」  
對於一本正經地發表感想的尤吉歐，桐人此刻真的是徹底拜服在對方的探究欲之下什麼話都說不出來，而後者看了眼自己手上的黏液後毫不猶豫地將手指貼上接下來要承接他的那個地方。感覺到桐人一瞬間的僵硬，尤吉歐親了親精靈的額際，手指卻是不由分說地向內探入一個指節。  
  
「嗯......」  
「難受嗎？會疼的話...」  
「有痛覺遮蔽系統...不要緊。」深呼吸強壓下緊閉雙腿的想法，試圖配合尤吉歐的動作放鬆身體的桐人彆扭的挪開視線不去看向那雙直視自己的深邃眼眸。「倒是你別一直拿些羞恥的問題逼我回答。」  
「但是不問的話，我怎麼知道我有沒有讓你感到舒服？」  
「————笨蛋、啊！」  
多送了一根手指進入精靈體內的青年嘟噥著「又罵我笨蛋...」，很快將注意力放到了手上的動作有些拿捏不準究竟該做到什麼程度桐人才能夠接納他的深入。  
雖然要參考騎士的舉動讓他感到有些窩火，但在沒有其他相關知識的狀況之下尤吉歐也只能按耐住心底的不悅認真的去回憶騎士當時是什麼做法。  
  
埋在精靈體內的手指像是在探索一樣的遊走，既然騎士能夠只靠手指就讓精靈難耐的扭動哭叫高潮，只要他也能刺激到那處的話，就能確實的讓桐人感到舒服吧。  
一直迴盪在耳邊的隱忍低喘成了驚叫，在腸內遊走的手指停下漫無目的的摸索開始執拗地觸摸讓青年做出反應的部位。  
  
「啊、呀啊——尤吉、歐——」  
「刺激這裡你很舒服嗎？桐人？」  
「不、不要問這......啊啊——」搭在尤吉歐肩上的手指反射性地收緊，渾身都在顫抖的青年高仰起頸子完全無法順利的對話。  
「你不告訴我的話我不會知道喔。」低啞隱忍的嗓音蠱惑似的響起，明擺著沒得到答案不會罷休。「舒服嗎？桐人？」  
「舒、舒服......腦袋要、變得奇怪了...」  
「那太好了。」朦朧的視線中彷彿看見尤吉歐露出了微笑。「那就讓你更舒服一點吧。」  
「哈、啊啊——等、尤吉——」像是掌握到訣竅一樣忽輕忽重的刺激集中在最脆弱的地方，重新起了反應的前方也被握住擼動的快感讓桐人感到視野陣陣的發白。「太多了——不要一起、啊、啊啊——」  
  
「別、嗯哈...慢些，慢一點——」被強烈快感抽了力氣的桐人拼死的試圖讓尤吉歐緩下節奏，青年充耳不聞的態度讓他忍不住著急了起來。「不要、尤吉歐——聽我——」  
「不要緊的。」尤吉歐哄騙似的安撫，細細吻去那不停自黑眸溢出的淚水。「剛才桐人不也說了很舒服嗎。」  
「不是、呃嗯......心律、啊——我不要、在這時候斷線——」  
耳裡傳禁令人在意的單詞並且察覺到桐人是真心的在抗拒，尤吉歐停下了手上的動作捧住抽咽著的桐人的臉頰。  
「『斷線』，是什麼意思？」  
「哈啊....哈啊...」急促的喘息的桐人直到急促的心跳稍有減緩才蹭了蹭搭擋捧著自己臉頰的手輕聲回應。「玩家保護機制...要是心律過快被判定異常...會強制登出...所以......不要那麼激烈......」  
「登出？在Under World你也提過這個詞，會發生什麼？」  
「直到下一次登入為止，會從你眼前消失不見。」側過臉親吻尤吉歐的掌心，桐人略為瞇起眼睛笑了下。「別露出那種表情，只是意識回到我自己的世界而已不會有什麼危險的。只是在做這種事情的時候被強制登出的話，也太沒情調了。」  
「……我知道了。」  
  
看著似乎有些低落的青年，精靈抓住對方的手臂一個使勁就讓彼此換了個位置。看似有些躊躇的握住尤吉歐抵著自己臀部的部位的桐人深吸一口氣之後主動提起腰身吞進了被腺液沾濕的前端，緩慢而堅定的將尤吉歐全部納進體內，桐人摸著自己的腹部俯下身去親吻一臉隱忍的青年汗涔的額頭。  
  
接收到應允訊號的尤吉歐抬手按在青年的臀上，強忍著被緊緊包裹的感覺以十分和緩的速度挺腰讓自己更加深入到桐人的體內。騎坐在他身上的桐人將手撐在他的胸口，試圖在顛頗中穩住自己的身形。花了一點時間習慣異物進出體內的感觸，動作間臀肉被拍擊出的聲響讓精靈有些難為情的垂下視線避開與尤吉歐的對視。  
  
「你這也...太小心翼翼了...」  
「明明是桐人你說不要太激烈...」  
「還不是因為你剛才——」面露不滿的精靈沒把話說完，噘著嘴將真正的理由含在嘴裡模糊地抱怨。「這樣子根本就只有我...」  
「桐人你說了什麼？我沒有聽清。」  
「什麼都沒說。」打定主意要讓尤吉歐也失去餘裕的桐人強忍著羞恥主動打開自己的身體，讓對方能清晰看見由下而上的侵入一下一下的在白皙的腹部頂出痕跡。  
  
一下子失了聲的尤吉歐伸出手貼著青年的腰腹，掌心下有節奏的突起是他們合而為一的證明。騎跨在他身上的桐人面色陀紅，微張的唇邊低低的流洩出勾人的哼聲。  
  
這是他沒見過的桐人。  
是他讓桐人露出這樣的神色，不是那位騎士。  
  
這個認知刺激著青年心底的漆黑情緒已十分恐怖的態勢瘋狂滋長。  
他想要看到更多，想要了解這個人從未在他面前展現的全部。  
想要將他藏進只有自己知道的地方。  
  
緊貼的肢體傳遞而來的體溫，落在自己耳邊的碎吻讓尤吉歐猛然抽離那危險的念頭。  
對於他的想法一無所知的精靈吻上他緊抿的唇，舌尖沿著唇縫來回舔舐。  
  
「嗯⋯唔⋯尤嗯⋯⋯」  
側過臉回應青年明確的索吻的尤吉歐在唇舌糾纏間聽見桐人用模糊的鼻音喊他，才發現自己不知不覺停下挺腰的動作全由桐人自己在他身上起伏。  
「啊⋯啊⋯」自己掌控力道與角度的桐人讓尤吉歐深埋在自己體內硬燙的莖體能夠準確的蹭過最敏感的地方，細密的快感像流水一樣沿著被頂弄的地方擴散至全身。  
  
濕漉的視線帶著明確的渴求投往下意識屏住呼吸的搭檔，即使體力消耗的比想像中來得激烈，桐人仍是瞇起眼睛露出些微得意的神色反問青年。  
「如何？尤吉歐⋯⋯舒服嗎？」  
「啊啊⋯⋯桐人的裡面緊緊裹住我⋯⋯很舒服⋯⋯」  
  
本想著讓對方也嚐一下羞恥的感覺，結果沒想到對方的回應反而讓自己更加羞恥，愣了幾秒後有些惱羞成怒的桐人才驚覺他已經徹底的失去主導權。  
  
半躺在床上的人箍住他的腰，像是再也無法克制一樣的大力挺胯。與自己來的時候完全無法比擬的刺激化作白光在腦海中炸開，一下子被快感刺激的失去言語能力的桐人被鞭笞的只能趴在尤吉歐的胸前承受一波勝過一波的悅樂，神色迷離的呻吟著。  
  
沒能掩上的房門外出現了第三者的身影，桐人曾說過如果沒有經過物件所有者的他的同意的話其他玩家是無法進入屋內的。  
那麼能夠出現在這裡的就只有一個人。  
  
斜倚在門邊的騎士冷著眼看向糾纏在一起的兩人，嗤笑一般的開口。  
「怎麼，繼續啊？滿足他。」  
「這麼點程度對你身上的那人來說可遠遠不夠。」  
  
同樣察覺到有第三者朝他們走近的桐人掙扎著起身卻被32搭在他肩上的手給固定在了原位，使足了力將他向下方按的動作讓尤吉歐更加深入，而他能清晰地感受到握著他腰身動作的青年較勁似的觸碰他脹的發疼的腺體，像是要讓騎士清晰地聽見他的呻吟一般。  
早就處在爆發邊緣的桐人即使無意在騎士面前表演卻也沒有能夠掙脫兩人的力氣，在尤吉歐深重的頂弄下繃緊身體無聲攀上頂點的桐人一陣痙攣之後脫力的倒在青年懷中。  
  
摟著精靈半坐起身子的青年拉扯過薄被緊緊包裹住懷中人赤裸的軀體，一雙碧綠色的眼睛警惕的瞪視著與他擁有相同容貌的騎士，後者拾起地上的青色衣物扔到尤吉歐的手中拋下一句「我沒有看自己打赤膊的興趣。」後就開始卸除身上的青銀重甲。  
稍稍緩過來的桐人自床上撐起身體，身側是簡單披上衣物的尤吉歐，床邊坐著的是穿著與整合騎士盔甲相比要單薄許多的騎士服的32。  
  
「我想你有很多事情需要好好的解釋一下，『桐人』。」  
騎士刻意加重的咬字讓精靈縮了下肩膀，這跟他記憶當中的那個人有著微妙的出入的反應讓騎士皺起眉頭。  
「你怎麼找到這裡的。」  
「30。」   
「啊...對，我有發訊息給愛麗絲...」這才想起來自己曾將準備好的住處資訊發給他人的精靈頓了一下之後連忙追問了一句「其他人知道嗎？」  
  
獲得坐在床邊的騎士否認的反應後桐人很明顯的鬆了口氣後抱著自己被薄被給覆蓋的膝蓋沈默了一會，思索著要從哪裡開始訴說。

「尤吉歐，我啊，以前也跟獨自擔任刻痕手的你一樣將自己被孤立在世界之外。」  
「我拒絕與所有人交流，逃進了像這裡一樣的遊戲的世界中。然後被關進了SAO——Sword Art Online之中。」  
「那是個，如果在遊戲內喪命，玩家也會跟著喪命的死亡遊戲。之前帶你看過的劍士之碑記載的就是在遊戲中喪命的玩家的名字，對我們這些從SAO存活下來的玩家來說，那是墓碑一般的存在。」  
「被囚禁在SAO的世界長達兩年的時間內，我......殺了人。」看著尤吉歐驚愕的神色，桐人露出了苦笑。「跟萊歐斯因為被我斬傷後鎖引起的邏輯謬誤造成的崩毀不同，我在深知玩家消逝就會死亡的狀況之下，親手殺了好幾個人，我根本就沒有什麼資格被你稱為『英雄』。」  
「桐人…...」  
「在那之後，我接下了政府的委託潛進Gun Gale Online調查殺人事件，以及RATH的委託測試新型的全息設備。」沒有回應尤吉歐擔憂的呼喊，精靈垂著眼睛一鼓作氣地向下訴說。「RATH告知了我會被屏蔽現實世界中的記憶在Under World中待上約十天左右的時間，但實際上卻是作為你跟愛麗絲的青梅竹馬一同出生直到盡頭山脈的那件事發生為止。」  
「測試結束後在現實世界醒來的我被刪去了那段時間的記憶，放下了應該與你一同分擔的悔恨讓你一個人度過那漫長的六年......」

「但是你回來了。」尤吉歐握住桐人緊揪著薄被的手。「即使忘記了一切，你還是回來帶著我找到愛麗絲了。」

桐人扭曲著表情大力的搖著頭。

「那根本不是......」  
「那是因為我受到了死槍事件在逃的犯人、SAO中殺人公會的成員的襲擊，為了治療腦死狀態才被重新送進Under World當中......帶著你前往央都最開始也只是為了要找到離開Under World的方式...」  
「但是，跟你的相處太過愉快，我開始變得越來越貪心。我擅自的規劃好要將你帶離Under World踏進我的世界，卻又害怕告訴你一切後會造成你的搖光崩壞而一拖再拖遲遲沒有向你坦白。」  
「如果我更早一些告訴你這些，你是不是就不會被亞多米尼斯特雷特影響、就不會以那種方式離開我的身邊——」

「現在探討這些『如果』有意義嗎？」沈默不語的騎士出聲打斷精靈的情緒，平靜到有些冷漠的聲線比起安撫更像是在陳述。「過去無法改變，『如果』也不可能實現。」

「現在、在你面前。」  
「『我』就在這裡。」


	5. 05

在桐人帶著尤吉歐離開之後陷入錯愕的森林之家內，32無聲的轉過身子就朝屋外走去。原本與騎士對峙的克萊因連忙開口攔住對方，他們誰都擔不起弄丟這個讓桐人重視到當場與他們翻臉的Under World居民的責任。  
  
「你要去哪？」  
「我沒有繼續跟你們相處下去的理由。」  
「什——」  
「我勸你最好別這麼武斷。」推開門走入屋內的愛麗絲攔住騎士離去的腳步。「他重視這些人的程度可不比重視你們來的低，尤吉歐。」

騎士沒有回話。  
  
「那個...愛麗絲小姐？能麻煩解釋一下嗎？」感覺兩人好像要進入旁人無法理解的對話的克萊因顫巍巍的想切入對話。「這個人也是『尤吉歐』？妳們的世界是可以這樣子同時出現兩個人的嗎？」  
「我剛才就看到桐人帶著尤吉歐朝移轉門的方向飛去，大概能猜想出你們肯定起了爭執沒有把該說的說完。」愛麗絲看了一眼神色各異的眾人嘆了口氣。「......尤吉歐過去曾經短暫的作為敵人站在桐人的對立面。」  
「雖然不知道是什麼原因引起的，但現在這個尤吉歐‧Synthesis·Thirty-Two，無疑就是那時候的尤吉歐。」  
「妳要說我才是那傢伙的複製品嗎？」  
「不，如果只是單純的複製那倒還好辦。」金髮的少女面色凝重的搖頭。「即使是複製的搖光也會擁有不同的編碼，而且大多數的搖光在知道自己是複製的時候會在邏輯運行上發生錯誤而崩毀。」  
「但你跟尤吉歐不僅沒有發生這個問題，還共用同一個Human Unit ID，這是不該發生的事情。」  
「同一個Light Cube內無法相容兩個搖光，記憶體的儲存上限無法負荷這龐大的數據資料，更別提你的記憶數據很明顯地與我們三人所共同經歷的過去有所出入。」  
騎士所無法理解的單詞一個一個迸出，早先少女與桐人在租借的旅館房間內初步釐清狀況時就感受到的隔閡感越發深重。  
「Light Cube Cluster偵測得到你們的搖光，可你們的Fluct Light卻不存在於其中的任何一個Light Cube之中，Amusphere的儲存空間更無法負荷任何一個完整搖光的運行資料。」  
  
那麼你們的搖光究竟在何處運行？  
愛麗絲沒有說出口的問題明確地傳達給了在場每一個人，身為當事人的騎士卻仍是一副薄涼的神色。

「這些問題的答案是什麼都跟我無關。」停留了數秒確認攔在他面前的愛麗絲似乎沒有要繼續開說下去的樣子便側過身打算越過一身金黃鎧甲的少女。  
「除了他之外我什麼都不需要。」被青銀色手甲包覆住的手握上門把的那刻，騎士扔下了一句再明確不過的佔有宣言。 「也沒有打算跟任何人分享。」

「哈啊...等等，尤吉歐！」長嘆了一口氣的愛麗絲決定把騎士弄出來的問題全扔回現在不在現場的當事人身上，逃避現實一般的追上了騎士離去的腳步。  
  
沿著來時的道路一路往外移動的32即使聽見了愛麗絲接近也沒有放緩速度，與他並肩而行的金髮少女直到青年在移轉門前停下腳步時才平靜的開口。

「你知道要去哪裡找他？」  
「……」  
觀察了一會沒有動作的青年，覺得自己開始能夠稍微讀懂這個只有數面之緣的騎士的想法。沒好氣地伸手滑開系統視窗，確認不久前自己重新登入時收到的訊息內容，愛麗絲跟騎士對上了視線。

「我帶你到附近。」  
「為什麼要幫我。」  
「喔？」對於青年的反問，操作起移轉門的愛麗絲頭也不回的應了一句「不然讓你一個人在陌生的世界像無頭蒼蠅一樣的亂找？還是孤單的坐在這裡等他回來接你？」

要是真那麼做的話，他可是會生氣的。

跟著愛麗絲一起移轉到其他的樓層，無須愛麗絲多說什麼騎士就像是有所感應的轉向了特定的方向。

「這是同位體之間的資訊串連嗎？」撫著下巴觀察青年反應的少女再一次的叫出視窗開始編寫訊息。「看樣子我不用帶你過去了？」

與尤吉歐相同色澤卻帶著不同溫度的眼瞳轉向了身邊的的同行者，以沈默卻嚴謹的態度向愛麗絲點頭致謝。

「等你們那邊該解決的事情都處理完之後，叫那個笨蛋看訊息。」

此刻正裹著被子睜著夜色的眼睛直直望向他、明顯對於他所說的話無法立刻反應過來的精靈青年一會一後露出了苦笑。  
「我知道......根本沒有所謂的『如果』。」  
「桐人…...」

眼前明顯沒有脫離低落情緒的青年與立刻上前安慰的『自己』讓騎士的心底一直灼燒著的煩躁感越演越烈，抱持著扯開眼前兩人緊貼的距離的想法，32這才開口傳達愛麗絲讓他轉達的留言。  
「30叫你讀訊息。」  
「咦？啊...我真的沒注意到。」認真讀完訊息的桐人看了眼分坐兩處的兩人面露難色。「呃...」  
「Log Out...是在叫桐人登出嗎？」就貼在桐人身側的尤吉歐同樣看清了訊息，簡單而明確如同命令一般的神聖語確實是他記憶中那位不苟言笑的第30號整合騎士的風格。  
「……對，可能是RATH那邊查到些什麼了。」操作著介面叫出登出視窗的桐人一臉為難的皺起眉頭。「你們可別在我不在的時候打起來啊。」  
「才不會做那種事。」

即使得到保證，仍有些半信半疑的桐人也不好讓外頭的比嘉和神代凜子多等，只又囑咐了幾句讓兩人乖乖等他回來就點選了登出的按鈕。漆黑的青年的身體失去意識一樣的倒向身側的尤吉歐，後者動作輕柔的讓徹底登出前殘留在系統上的精靈身軀平躺下來。

房內的氣氛瞬間變得劍拔弩張。  
騎士看著青年一離開就變的渾身帶刺的『自己』發出了哼笑，直到親眼目睹了像是睡著一樣的精靈身軀碎成無數的光點消失無蹤之後才起身向起居室走去。

摘下臉上的Amusphere，不知是誰害怕自己著涼而披在自己身上的白袍遮掩了有些難以啟齒的部位。這才想起來自己居然在RATH的六本木支部登入的狀況下主動邀約尤吉歐做出那種事情，徹底忘記了不久前登出後的生理反應的青年在心裡感謝了那位不知名的人士讓他避免了一場更盛大的尷尬，桐谷和人維持著坐姿不變抱著那件白袍轉向了在他身邊敲擊著鍵盤的比嘉。

「他們兩個的搖光資料不在Light Cube Cluster中？這怎麼可能.....」聽完了比嘉的說明，震驚的青年很快地想起了他曾見過類似的案例。「是變得像茅場那樣如同電子幽靈樣的狀況嗎？可是同一個ID之下存有不同意識的這件事情理論上來說真的是可行的嗎？」  
「現在就真實的擺在你面前了啊，桐谷小弟。」雙手一攤的比嘉開始細數起從開始到現在的各種被實現的『不可行』。「被格式化的搖光重新擁有活性、不同的意識卻擁有相同的物件ID、而且還獨立存在在Light Cube Cluster之外，這麼多天方夜譚擺在一起我都搞不清楚這到底是不是我跟菊哥做出來的那個Project Alicization了。」  
「菊岡…這件事不是那傢伙搞出來的吧？」  
「怎麼可能，菊哥再怎麼神通廣大也做不到這麼些瘋狂的事啊。」

「雖然說在你潛行的時候比嘉透過與你的Amusphere串連的訊號去回朔發現他們的搖光並不存在於Light Cube Cluster中的任何一個Cube中，但基本已經確保了訊號傳遞的途徑並將其同步到這個六本木支部的設備上能夠隨時監測搖光的運行有沒有異常。」在一旁端著馬克杯的神代凜子垂著視線凝視著杯中水面上的自己，不知是否是透過這件事情聯想到茅場晶彥現下的狀況。「要特定到這個搖光現在儲存的位置可能沒有那麼容易，但是從串流中提取資料複製下來保存應該是沒有問題的。」

想不透的事情太多了，桐谷和人有些煩躁的抓了抓自己的一頭黑髮。  
「總之。」同樣端著馬克杯的愛麗絲將手中的熱飲以不容拒絕的氣勢塞進了和人手中。「RATH會在著手追查犯人的同時嘗試將尤吉歐跟32的意識複製下來剝離儲存進不同的Light Cube中，在那之前你可得好好地盯著那兩個人。」  
「現在看起來是以外部設備串接的方式存在在ALO之中，誰知道系統會怎麼判定天命的耗損，在有明確的辦法讓他們被系統判定為玩家之前最好不要讓他們參與遊戲內的戰鬥。」  
「你可別想著帶他們去解活動任務或是下副本什麼的，真要發生了什麼我想你很清楚你自己承受不起。」  
「當然，兩人之間的私鬥也禁止。」  
「……是。」垂下腦袋老實聽令的桐人此刻無比慶幸自己登出前特別交代了兩人千萬別打起來的舉動。

朝著RATH職員鞠躬致謝後桐谷和人並不是很意外的看見在玄關等著自己的桐谷直葉。  
「……我回來了，小直。」  
「哥哥......」  
「我有點累，先上去休息了。」

以十分不自然的方式逃離一臉欲言又止的直葉，和人在心裡向少女道了聲歉後開始在自己的房間內翻找起所有能夠用上的設備。  
過去製作給結依最後卻讓木綿季使用的視聽覺雙向通信探測器、佈滿傷痕的NERvGear、有一段時間沒有使用的Augma，和自己目前在使用的Amusphere。

沈默了一會之後和人重新將Amusphere扣回自己的頭上，沒有急著重新登錄進ALO，黑髮的青年先是在五光十色的虛擬空間之內拉出系統選單呼喚那個存續在自己的NERvGear中的黑髮少女。

「結依，妳在嗎？」  
大概過了一段時間，少女嬌小的身姿出現在他的眼前。  
「爸爸！」  
「抱歉，有點事想拜託妳幫忙。」  
「如果是要追查犯人的話，結依已經在著手進行了喔！只是對方做了太多層的隱蔽，一直沒能抓出明確的線索......」  
「謝謝。」看著低下頭有些低落的結依，和人終於軟下緊繃著的眉眼用手指輕輕的撫著女孩的頭頂。  
「爸爸......不要緊嗎？那個時候...爸爸看起來很難過的樣子...」  
「——會沒事的，一定。」攤平掌心讓結依能夠停駐在上頭，和人將少女捧到跟自己視線齊平的位置。「我剛從RATH回來，尤吉歐他們暫時都要跟我們待在一起。」  
「他們跟愛麗絲不一樣沒有可以在現實事件使用的身體，所以跟結依樣只能夠待在系統之中，我希望結依能夠教教他們兩個怎麼串連和使用不同的設備。結依可以在我不在的時候幫我多照顧他們嗎？」  
「如果是爸爸希望的話，我會加油的！」應下請託的少女很快地又無精打采地垂下眼睛。「尤吉歐的話應該是沒有問題，但是那位騎士的部分我沒有自信能夠......」  
「他也不是完全不顧禮節的那種人，我會先跟他們兩個打過招呼，沒問題的。」並不清楚騎士在他不知道的地方儼然像其他友人宣戰的行徑，青年安撫完少女不安的情緒後喚出了Alfheim Online的選單。「那麼，我先進去了。」

視野中登入的七彩光效散去之後，桐人翻身下了床。時間與現實同步的ALO此刻已經是星空高掛的夜間，本以為屋內沒有人的青年在踏進起居室後看見坐在椅上擦拭配件的騎士時有些訝異的眨了眨眼睛。

「吶、尤吉歐。」  
身著青色騎士服的青年抬眼看向在自己身側坐下的青年，心情似乎不是很好的開口諷刺。  
「不喊我32了？」  
「那是你們兩個同時在場時才需要的區別，你也不希望一直被以編號稱呼吧？」接收到青年不悅的精靈只是聳了聳肩，並不將其放在心上。「他呢？」  
「不知道。」

簡單明瞭，明擺著對另一個自己沒有半分興趣也不想投注關切的態度表露無遺，看了一眼屋外的星空猜想尤吉歐應該不會離得太遠，多半是到了有紀沉眠的大樹那邊去的桐人也不急著去找人，決定先嘗試跟面前這位始終讓他心情複雜的騎士拉近點距離。

「你手中的是青薔薇之劍吧？」  
騎士給了他一個「你在說什麼傻話。」的眼神。  
「為什麼、會是黑色的。」  
停下擦劍動作的青年沒有說話，只是沈默的將手中的漆黑佩劍遞到了桐人面前。愣了一會後接過長劍的桐人神色瞬間凝重起來，露在半長手套外頭的手指仔細的撫過劍身。

「ALO並沒有Under World中的心意系統，可是劍身上的這個......青薔薇之劍能夠吸取並釋放他者的天命......負的情感無法像天命一樣被釋放所以殘留在劍身上了嗎？」  
「不知道。」取回自己的配件收入鞘中的騎士不平不淡的回應。「某天就突然成了這個樣子了。」「你應該沒有多少能夠使用記憶解放樹的機會才對啊，怎麼可能累積了這麼大量的負面情緒到染黑青薔薇之劍......」  
「……」騎士沈默地看著面前喃喃自語試圖整理思緒的青年，察覺到直白視線的精靈本能地感覺到了不妙，但強壓下心底的警鐘讓自己留在原地。  
「尤吉歐？」

騎士纖細的手指越過鑲在桐人大衣衣領處的白色絨毛貼上頸側，被撥開的衣領下的肌膚乾淨的沒有半點稍早另一個自己留下的情愛痕跡。

這也許是件好事。  
他一點都不想在這個人的身上見到其他人留下的任何記號。

被扣住手臂拉近的桐人感受到騎士的鼻息噴在頸側時已經沒有了掙脫的可能，即使被痛覺遮蔽系統屏蔽了大部分的痛楚，被人狠狠咬住肩頭的痛楚仍是讓精靈一下扭曲了神色。

青年在手中的人的掙扎之中鬆口，用舌尖來回描繪自己留下的清晰齒痕，並從中嚐到了一絲的血腥味。

既然這副身軀上的記號能如此輕易的被洗去。  
那他就會不厭其煩的，一次次在這具軀體上重新刻下屬於自己的印記。

騎士略微眯起自己的碧綠色眼瞳，挑釁的射向站在門邊的青年。


	6. 06

「喂、尤吉歐——放開——」  
被騎士扣在懷中掙扎著的精靈無從察覺到青年的歸來，直到聽見朝向他們靠近的腳步聲才僵直了身體。

「放開他。」  
除了成為第32號騎士的短暫時間外不曾聽過的冷徹嗓落入耳裡，感受到騎士扣著自己的力道不減反增，桐人略為不安地抬起頭看向站在他們所佔據的沙發後方的青年。  
與騎士相比起來不遑多讓的冰冷視線讓精靈感到渾身發寒，他沒有見過這樣的尤吉歐。  
即使是被亞多米尼斯特雷特的敬神模組影響成為整合騎士站在自己身前的那一刻，也不如現在這般寒冷。  
「這是我的東西，我沒有順從你的理由。」  
「桐人很明顯地在拒絕。」  
「那也不是你說了算。」

「尤吉歐‧Synthesis·Thirty-Two。」兩人對話之間不言而喻的危險讓桐人回過神按住騎士的肩膀，在對方因為被呼喊了全名而將視線轉到他身上時以十分嚴肅的態度又一次開口要求。「放開我。」

騎士維持著覆在他身上的動作數秒從精靈的眼底讀出了對方的認真後順從的鬆手退開，重獲自由的精靈第一時間拉起被騎士扯開的衣物，布料摩擦到傷口的疼痛讓青年小聲的倒抽一口氣。

「不要緊嗎？桐人？」尤吉歐擔憂的聲音跟手指覆上精靈拉著衣物的手，像是要檢查一樣的反向又將衣物拉開。「這個世界有治癒用的術式嗎？」  
「我沒事。」沒敢回過頭去看尤吉歐的表情，桐人稍微使力撥開了尤吉歐的手將衣領扣回到該有的位置後站起身向前走了幾步。「你們兩個等我一下。」

就見精靈喚出了系統視窗動作熟練的操作了幾次點擊，在青年的面前出現了無數的光效組成一個嬌小的身影。

「爸爸。」落在精靈肩上的嬌小妖精似乎有些害怕騎士投注過來的視線瑟縮了下身體。  
「『爸爸』？」騎士危險的聲調重複了一次少女對於精靈的稱謂，後者平淡的指摘了騎士讓他不要嚇到少女後將結依捧到了手上。  
「下午的時候沒能跟你們說，這孩子是SAO的Cardinal系統程式，是我第一個遇見的，跟你們一樣擁有自我意識的人工智能。」  
「Cardi…nal…?」  
「沒錯......是和Under World的卡迪娜爾一樣的系統管理員。」黑髮青年垂下眼微笑。「不過在這個ALO中沒辦法做出像卡迪娜爾那樣高權限的操作就是了。」  
「是嗎......突然有了親切感呢，請多指教了結依。」  
「好、好的！尤吉歐先生！」  
「叫我尤吉歐就可以了。」

看著尤吉歐因為結依恢復成原本的姿態而發出驚呼的互動，軟下眉眼的桐人轉向另一側的騎士。  
「你們還不熟悉這個世界之間的串連方式，愛麗絲正在協助RATH確保你們的搖光資料也無法耗太多時間在這裡，所以我請結依來教你們如何操作這裡的系統以及移轉到不同的設備上。」  
「......移轉？」

精靈以淺笑回答騎士的提問。

隔天一早，換上了學校制服的和人拿起前一晚就充好電的Augma戴上耳邊。  
「尤吉歐？32？」  
「早安，桐人。」青年的聲音透過耳邊的Augma的機能直接傳入耳裡，出現在Augma所構築的VR視野中身著青色修道服的青年看似好奇地張望著自己所在的空間。「桐人看起來沒什麼差別呢，這裡就是Real World嗎？」  
「是啊，短時間之內沒辦法準備能讓你們自由活動的身體只能用這種方式帶你們參觀了。」  
「跟Under World的時候反過來了呢，那麼要帶我去哪裡呢？」  
少年看向另一側雙手抱胸將視線投向他同樣在等待答案的騎士，卸去重甲僅穿著騎士服的他看上去要比之前容易親近的多。微微彎起眼睛，和人拿起擱在床邊的書包腳步輕快的踏出房間。

「學校。」

原本一路上有說有笑的替兩人解釋第一次看見的東西的和人，直到看見等在校門口的少女身姿時才意識到自己始終有意識的在逃避被他擱置下來的問題。

「桐人？」  
虛擬視野中尤吉歐疑惑的視線投向停下腳步的他，騎士則順著他的視線看向了穿著相同制服正朝著他們的方向走來的栗髮少女。  
「是她嗎？」

「和人君。」  
「明日奈。」  
互相招呼過後沈默下來的兩人在學生們熙來攘往的校門口顯得十分不自然，無須多言什麼兩人就默契地朝著校舍走去。  
「Augma…所以他們也在嗎？」  
「啊啊，就在我身邊。」  
「吶，和人君。」在一直以來校舍內分別的地方，明日奈停下腳步。「尤吉歐君也能聽見的吧？ALO的時候...我好像對於突然發生的事情有些亂了分寸，對不起。」  
「我很害怕...和人君又像上一次一樣......我不想、再體驗一次那種感覺......」  
「……抱歉，明日奈。」和人按著少女的肩膀低聲地道歉，在響起的鐘聲中強硬的結束話題。「預備鈴響了，該進教室了。」

「喂——桐谷你為什麼戴著Augma，小心被老師罵說不專心上課啊——」  
「囉唆。」  
踏進教室的和人以和方才完全不同的態度應了同學的調侃，將自己摔進座位中。  
剛才一直沒有說話的尤吉歐才小心翼翼的來到和人的視野前方。  
「桐人？」  
「我沒事的。」  
「那個女人。」鮮少加入對話的32罕見的主動開口。「他說的『上次』，指的是你說過的被仇家襲擊導致腦死的事？」  
「發生了什麼？那個『腦死』又是？」  
「……要上課了，我們晚點再討論這個話題吧。」

看少年明顯不想多談的模樣，尤吉歐看了眼走進教室中的教師和同樣無法接受桐人轉移話題的舉動卻又無可奈何的騎士。在這個Augma所構築的空間之中他不需要擔心騎士對桐人做出什麼出格的舉動，猶豫了一會之後下定決心似的潛進系統中嘗試著使用結依所教授的方式去查詢青年避而不談的單詞所代表的意義。

終於熬到午休時間，為了不被其他人給逮住和人迅速的在中想的那一刻就離開教室，特地避開一直以來常去的中庭躲到了頂樓上頭。拉鬆規矩的繫在領口的紅色領帶，背靠在欄杆上的和人長出一口氣。仰望著藍空的視野中闖進了一抹亞麻，和人與那抹碧綠對視了幾秒之後才老實的盤腿坐了下來。  
「只有你嗎？尤吉歐呢？」  
騎士沒有回答和人的疑問，少年也不意外對方會是這樣的反應。即使知道騎士現在無法觸碰到自己，但那無言地逼近的冷漠臉龐仍是讓和人感受到了壓力。從後方搭在騎士肩上的手阻止了對方的行動，稍早不見蹤影的尤吉歐略為鐵青的臉色讓和人完全沒有因為被幫助而感到鬆一口氣反而有種風雨欲來的預感。

「尤吉歐？」  
「我調查過了。」扯開騎士的青年試圖揪住好友衣領的手指穿過了視野之內的衣物，無法觸碰到對方的狀況讓青年的臉色更加難看。「『腦死』是什麼意思。」  
「你說過再怎麼樣你都不會有生命危險的——在基加斯西達與我相遇的那個時候你根本就——」  
「不、那個...尤吉歐？你先冷靜下來......」  
「你讓我怎麼冷靜下來！！」半跪在少年面前的尤吉歐低垂著頭厲聲的打斷有些慌張的和人。「一想到那個時候的你隨時都可能會像萊歐斯那樣子消失不見，就連現在也有可能受到仇家的襲擊而耗損天命——」  
「一想到有可能會就這樣失去你而我只能在一旁無力的看著...你讓我怎麼冷靜！！！」  
「那為什麼！！你選擇變成劍的那個時候，沒有想過我也會像你現在一樣痛苦！！」尤吉歐的反應帶動了和人一直壓在心底的情緒跟著潰堤，因為自己的爆發而抬起頭對上的碧綠色眼瞳裡映著自己痛苦而扭曲的神色。「尤吉歐你有什麼立場對我發這種脾氣......」  
  
「像那個人一樣什麼都不說什麼都不在意，順著桐人的意思聊著你想要的話題你就不會露出現在這樣的表情嗎？」突然冷下來的語調讓和人猛地抬頭，在他的記憶中一向溫和地笑著的青年此刻露出一副就要哭出來的表情。「我辦不到啊...桐人......怎麼可能不去在意......」  
「等——尤吉歐！！」  
青年迅速消失的身影讓和人慌了神，忘記了此刻無法觸碰到彼此的事實用盡全力向前方伸出的手在觸碰到那青藍色的衣角之前便徹底的失去了尤吉歐的身影。

即使知道此刻尤吉歐只是撤出了Augma所構築出的虛擬視野中，青年逐漸消失的身子和成為夢魘的記憶重疊到了一起讓青年徹底的失去了冷靜。按住耳邊的Augma踉蹌的拔足奔向通往校舍的門邊向少女AI求助。  
「結依！拜託妳攔住他！！！」

以十足驚人且慌亂的氣勢在校舍中奔跑的黑髮青年沒有注意到試圖喊住他的少女們，跌跌撞撞一路趕回桐谷宅邸的和人摘去耳邊的設備狼狽地撲向了放在床頭的Amusphere，卻沒想到會在登錄前的虛擬空間之中被騎士給截了下來。

滑動介面找出Alfheim Online的圖標，正欲點選登錄時被從Augma移轉回來的青年牢牢握住手腕動彈不得。  
「放開我！」  
「有必要嗎？」  
「——什麼？」  
「既然那個複製品讓你這麼痛苦，捨棄他不就好了。」強硬地將和人的手拉離介面，騎士一把將青年扯到了自己身前。  
「在這個什麼都還不清楚的狀況下我怎麼可能放得下你們，讓你們就這樣毫無防備的暴露在完全弄不清真意的人眼下——」  
「好不容易才......才有機會能夠再一次的......」緊揪住青藍色騎士服的黑髮青年垂下頭，大起大落的情緒逐漸的抽去支撐住自己的力氣緩慢的滑跪在地。「怎麼可能接受以這種方式......」

維持著扣住青年動作的騎士跟著半跪下來，長期握劍而帶著薄繭的手掐著和人的下顎強迫青年抬起頭與他視線相對。

「你不需要那種傢伙。」  
「別說傻話了。」  
「沒有必要執著在那種只能給予你苦痛的傢伙身上。」貼的極近的騎士輕聲的囁嚅。「渴望苦痛的話，要多少我都能給你。」  
「現在不是做這種事情的時候，喂！你手往哪放！？」和人連忙握住探進衣襬內的手，限制住他行動的人倒也乾脆地抽手，拉著他的手指放到齒間喫咬。  
「那什麼時候是做這種事的時候？」  
被啃咬的麻癢觸感讓和人整個人都感到不太對勁，卻又完全無法從騎士的手中抽回手。  
「說啊，現在不是做這種事的時候，什麼時候是？」  
「——等尤吉歐那邊處理完後再來討論不行嗎？！」  
箝制著自己的力道鬆了下來，連忙操作頁面準備登錄的和人耳邊傳來騎士的哼笑。  
「你可別後悔。」

「對不起，我又來打擾妳了。」蹲在石碑面前認真的道歉的青年直起身子仰望那遮蔽大半天空的參天大樹，像極了故鄉的此處是除了黑髮青年身邊唯一能夠帶給他的安心感的地方。「待在這裡的話，馬上就會被找到吧。」

看了眼擔心的在自己身邊打轉的妖精少女，用昨夜就請教過的方式將自己的身形幻化成相同的尺寸，煽動背上的藍色羽翼一口氣朝著茂密的枝椏飛去。

「我到底在幹什麼...」靠坐在被樹葉綿密遮掩住的樹枝上頭蜷起身子抱住膝蓋的尤吉歐的聲音悶悶地埋在衣物中只有自己能夠聽清，完全無法感受到靠自己的力量自由飛行該有的喜悅。「桐人會更生氣吧......」

「尤吉歐先生，跟爸爸吵架了嗎？」  
「……嗯，我惹他生氣了。」青年維持著將臉埋在膝蓋中的姿勢情緒低落的回應少女擔憂的提問。「非常生氣。」  
「可以暫時讓我一個人待著嗎？」  
「不可以，爸爸拜託我要攔著你呢。」  
「除了這裡我哪裡都去不了的。」

「可是我想跟尤吉歐先生說話。」  
明顯拒絕請託的少女在此刻與自己差不多大小的尤吉歐的身邊坐下，自顧自的說起了尤吉歐所不知道的近期。  
「我好久沒有看見爸爸像昨晚一樣笑得那麼開心了。」  
「從Under World回來之後時常一個人待著就露出一副要哭出來的表情，即使笑著跟大家待在一起也一點都感覺不到爸爸真的有感到開心。」  
「媽媽說了那是因為爸爸失去了對他來說很重要很重要的人的關係。」  
「……」  
「爸爸他啊，是非常非常笨拙的人，如果能夠好好談談的話肯定能彼此諒解的。」

過了好一段時間，幽靜的湖邊才迎來了除去尤吉歐與結依之外的第三個訪客。一身漆黑的那人急切地奔跑向他們所在的巨木，不顧自己因奔跑而紊亂的呼吸一邊高喊著他的名字一邊繞著劇目的樹墩尋找他所探尋的身影。

「尤吉歐！」繞了一整圈都沒能見到想見的人的精靈急紅了眼，不管不顧的對著空無一人的視線範圍大聲「你在的吧！」  
「算我拜託你了......別躲了......」

聽見了喊聲的結依看向蜷著身體拒絕交流的尤吉歐和下方隱約開始帶上哭腔的桐人，判斷自己的聲音無法傳遞到下方的精靈耳裡，果斷地動用了過去曾經對亞絲娜使用的系統呼叫向桐人傳遞他們的位置。

突然開始閃爍的虛擬視野中，漆黑的精靈明確地聽見了少女向他呼喊著「爸爸！我們在上面！！」的聲音。沒有任何的猶豫，精靈立刻張開自己漆黑的雙翼朝著遮蔽天空的枝幹竄去。

撥弄樹枝與不停呼喊他名字的聲音沒有停過，直到圍繞著自己的樹葉被人撥開，那人明顯帶著泣音的喊他時尤吉歐才終於抬起頭來。

他將自己藏在無數的細密樹枝交錯而成的地方，對於精靈的體型來說應該是十分難以靠近的位置。眼前半掛在樹上的少年不論衣物還是自身都是被茂密樹枝給劃傷的狼狽，在與他四目相對的那刻終於卸下緊繃情緒的桐人朝他伸出自己止不住顫抖的手。

「尤吉歐。」


	7. 07

尤吉歐看著朝向他平攤的手沈默著，直到精靈又一次帶著懇求的情緒喊他時才終於有所回應。  
「為什麼要找過來......桐人不是在生氣嗎？我不在的話比較好不是嗎？」  
「我當然生氣！！！」過往澄澈的的黑眸此刻閃著十分複雜的光芒，尤吉歐無法判斷那究竟是憤怒還是淚光。「擅自決定一個人戰鬥、擅自決定那樣子告別、擅自認定我能夠安然度過！！現在連讓我向你宣洩那些難受與委屈的機會都不打算留給我嗎！！」  
「有什麼不滿就說啊！像剛才那樣子大聲向我咆哮啊！！！你知不知道你的那份不想讓人擔心的溫柔才是最殘酷的！！！什麼都藏在心裡不說我怎麼會知道——」  
「明明只要開口溝通就能夠避免那樣子的——」

怒吼著的精靈身下的細枝承受不住體重發出碎裂的聲響，比起突然的失重感此刻佔據精靈腦海的是不能讓高喊著他的名字從導航妖精的模樣恢復成原本的姿態向他撲來的青年替他承受墜落的傷害。

重摔在地的衝擊讓生命值一下降到了黃色警示，雙手緊抱著不讓急著想確認他狀態的尤吉歐從伏在他懷中的姿態起身。

「桐人！」  
「你太狡猾了......現在這個樣子我根本不敢揍你啊......」  
「就算晚點你要拿劍砍我也沒關係，桐人你先放開——」  
「你現在立刻離開我的Amusphere。」感受到尤吉歐的聽見他說的話之後的僵直，桐人更加使勁的抱緊壓在自己身上的人。「移轉到NERvGear去操作登錄Alfheim Online創立角色進來讓我狠狠地削你一頓，讓你再也不敢打算以這種方式擅自從我身邊消失。」

肩膀衣物傳來了濡濕的感覺，恍神的想著ALO應該沒有會出血的設定的精靈好一會才在青年的抽泣聲中反應過來那是伏在他身上的青年的眼淚。

「我以為......桐人你要捨棄我了......」  
「我一直...很害怕你會離我遠去......從在修劍學院的那一次比試開始就、一直......」  
「啊啊......你說的是那次在樹林內的交手吧......我說要是我贏了就會離開你的那次。」  
「你明明就一直都在我身邊，但有些時候又感覺很遙遠......明明知道你回想起故鄉後肯定會要離去，但是我......卻沒辦法做好心理準備不停刺探你的記憶、自私的希望你能不要記起過去一直留在我身邊......」  
「在最後還卑劣的想著還好是我先走一步不用忍受你離開後的孤獨——我不想讓你變成那個樣子的，那樣令人難受的模樣——」

緊抓著精靈衣物嘶啞地坦露出真實想法的尤吉歐已經顧不得自己哭得多麽難看，也無暇去注意到緊抱著他的桐人同樣淚流滿面。

「能夠再一次地待在你身邊簡直是史緹西亞神賜給我的奇蹟......但也讓我變得越來越貪心......我想要勝過那些女孩在你心中的地位、我不想要那個騎士取代我的位置、我想要永遠地站在離你最近的地方——」  
「一想到你可能又會被像那個穿著斗篷的男人一樣的仇家襲擊，我怎麼樣都無法冷靜下來.。」  
「待在Real World的桐人手邊沒有夜空之劍可以用來保護自己啊——要是桐人死去的話，我會瘋掉的——」

「笨蛋。」鬆開摟著青年的手，精靈捧住撐起身子的尤吉歐的臉露出難看到極點的笑容。「你怎麼就無法理解要是你又一次消失，我也會瘋掉的啊。」  
「嗯。」任由桐人擦去自己眼角的淚水，尤吉歐努力的彎起嘴角想露出和往常無異的笑。「現在就算你不要我了，我不會再離開了。」

被拉著坐起身的先是胡亂地抹了把臉後灌了瓶治癒藥水，緊接著用紅腫的眼睛瞪向自己身邊正襟危坐的青年。  
「那就趕緊的滾去NERvGear裡創帳號，我可沒說這樣就原諒你了。」

在尤吉歐慌慌張張的嘗試創建角色的時候，因為完全無法確定尤吉歐會選擇什麼種族在哪一個陣營的城鎮出生，約定好在第24層的住所等他的桐人慢悠悠地踱步返回。似乎是在觀察環境而在屋子附近走動的騎士察覺到他的到來後停下腳步，擺出一張似笑非笑的神色看他。

情緒退去後終於能夠好好思考的精靈這才模糊的想起方才在登錄前似乎在焦急之中形同是答應了什麼不得了的東西，試圖使用因情緒疲乏而發疼的腦袋思索怎麼做才能逃開這一劫的桐人直到對方的手指貼上他腫脹的眼角時才驚覺騎士已經站在自己的面前。

「尤吉歐。」

適度地按壓眼角與額際的力道很好的舒緩過度哭泣過後的不適感，突然感到有些難為情的桐人連忙握住騎士的手腕讓他停下動作。

「你的事情處理完了？」絲毫不受桐人動作影響的青年摟住精靈的腰身朝自己拉近，倒映著桐人有些不知所措的神色的碧色眼瞳一如以往的筆直投注在精靈身上。「那就輪到我了。」  
心裡警鈴大作的精靈在終於重啟成功的大腦高速運轉之際捕捉到了另一間更重要的事情，連忙按住騎士在被以唇舌強制禁言之前拉出一個能夠對話的距離。

「不對——你怎麼會在這裡——」  
「你以為用這種方式能蒙混過去嗎。」  
「不是，尤吉歐移轉到NERvGear去了，照理來說共用同一個ID的你們不應該能夠獨立在不同的設備中運行才對！」  
「剛才在學校好像也是這樣，所以是搖光的資料已經被分割開來了嗎？」很快否定自我推測的桐人伸手碰觸面前的騎士臉頰。「如果是這樣的話RATH不可能會偵測不出來，但也不像是突然被拆分開來......」  
「代表著你們可以有意識的移轉到不同的設備中嗎......這樣的話是不是能夠直接分離儲存進不同的Light Cube？」

但是獨立於 Light Cube Cluster 之外代表著要是菊岡周旋失敗而Under World必須面臨凍結之時他們不會受到任何的影響。  
他真的應該讓RATH將兩人的搖光重新導入Light Cube Cluster 嗎？

「爸爸！」  
在桐人陷入兩難而沈默的那刻，早先抓準時間體貼的退出ALO留給尤吉歐和桐人一個能夠不受影響進行溝通的空間的結依慌慌張張的出現在騎士與精靈之間。  
「我偵測到有外部的訊號串接到爸爸的設備上頭！雖然只有一瞬間，但是確實有什麼東西強制的修改了爸爸的角色資料！！」

聞言騎士的神色明顯的下沉，同樣神色難看的黑衣青年立刻檢查起自身的狀態，最後在視野中的任務顯示中發現了異狀。  
「這是......」

Quest : Blue Rose  
> Alfheim Online (1/1)  
>> Gun Gale Online (0/1)

「結依，發信源是？」  
「這一次的串接完全沒有掩藏的意思......發信源是來自Gun Gale Online 的 Server……」明顯有些不安的結依揪著自己的裙擺做出了自己的結論。「最近好像又要舉辦新一期的BOB，這簡直就跟陷阱一樣......」

「為什麼......突然......」  
喚出系統視窗打開任務面板上頭的顯示一如視野中的提示那樣的簡潔，指尖搭在顯示已滿足條件的Alfheim Online的欄位上思索著他在這段時間內有做過什麼舉動是有可能達成條件的。  
「是尤吉歐的玩家登錄？」

新生艾茵葛朗特的靈魂之花。  
Alfheim Online的玩家帳號登錄。  
緊接著跳出的Gun Gale Online提示。

儼然完全複製他的經歷的任務順序讓精靈臉色鐵青，除了他所熟識的友人們和菊岡之外還有誰能夠這麼清楚這些事情？而他的友人們沒有人知道尤吉歐的存在、菊岡也不可能觀測到尤吉歐作為整合騎士站在他的對立面時的姿態。  
現在能夠如此詳知尤吉歐的情報的人除了此刻仍沈睡在雲上庭園的賽魯卡之外就只有他自己，可賽魯卡對尤吉歐的記憶也只停留在他們離開盧利特的那刻，不可能知道青年身穿修道服又或者是騎士的模樣。

簡直就像是有人從他的記憶中複製出青年的情報去重新構築搖光一樣——

「……複製？」  
顧不得要是尤吉歐回到小屋找不到他時會是什麼反應，只低喃了一句「必須得去RATH一趟......」後就在騎士與結依的面前果斷的登出。

雖然訝異青年的突然到訪，神代凜子仍是讓愛麗絲將和人迎進實驗室中。臉色十分難看的黑髮青年也不拐彎抹角，一開口就直奔主題。

「你們複製了我的搖光。」  
「什——」

相較於一臉震驚的愛麗絲與神代凜子，明顯沒什麼特別反應還在和人的話語中縮起身子的比嘉健立刻成為了目光聚集的焦點。

「啊...不，那個......」在幹練的上司與愛麗絲近乎將殺意實質化的目光之中豁出去的推開鍵盤承認自己所做過的事情。「那可是第一個活過兩百年的人類，我怎麼可能下得了手去刪除嘛——」  
「就算是這樣你也不能不尊重桐谷的意志擅自的複製他的搖光啊——更何況你也很清楚被複製的搖光根本不可能完好的運行——」  
「關於這個......凜子學姊。」弱弱地打斷了神代凜子氣勢驚人的責罵，比嘉只用一句話就讓實驗室重歸寂靜。「他、沒有發生崩壞。」

「他在哪裡？」比起自己的搖光被擅自複製的這件事情，桐谷和人此刻更想知道的是那個在Under World中渡過兩百年漫長歲月的『自己』究竟想要做些什麼。「這整起事件多半都跟他有關吧？」  
「……我也覺得多半是他做的，但是在事件發生之後我就找不到他了。」有些懊惱地抓了抓雜亂的頭髮的比嘉語調透著濃厚的可惜。「我偷偷帶回家的 Light Cube 在當天就失去活性整個格式化了。可是他跟我說過接下來他只會為了Under World 而戰，我不認為他會就這樣輕易地刪除掉自己的搖光檔案。」  
「跟茅場晶彥一樣將自己移轉到電子海中了嗎。」面無表情的做出結論的和人將自己摔進了椅子裡，略顯疲憊地用手臂遮住眼睛。「確實，如果要作為Under World的守護者的話，首先就得把自己給摘出在系統之外。」

「......之前重村教授曾經試圖擷取SAO生存者的記憶在AI上重塑重村悠娜的人格......比嘉先生，有可能以相同的方式作為基礎去重塑被Light Cube Cluster 格式化的搖光嗎？」  
「以記憶情報做為......我沒有嘗試過這個思路，但是這跟之前利用他人的記憶補完你受損的搖光中缺失的個人印象或是直接以人格檔案覆蓋在既有的搖光上是完全不一樣的狀況。」  
「如果那份基底的來源同樣是搖光呢。」  
「你是說那個星王桐人利用自己的記憶資料去重塑你的搭擋？！就算他的存在再怎麼超出的常識的範疇，也不可能在系統的規則中做出這種逆天的事情——」  
「活了兩百年都放不下的執念，那份『心意』還不足以超越系統的限制嗎？」

身為開發者的比嘉自然清楚青年口中的『心意』系統是什麼，他此刻震驚的是面前這個身形單薄的青年居然露出了與剛登出時那位經歷兩百年的淬煉的王者相同的眼神。

「啊啊真是的你們把我這個開發者搞到對自己做出來的世界一點自信都沒有了啊——」  
沒有理會抱著腦袋開始自言自語試圖理順思緒的比嘉，面色並不太好看的和人看向了正試圖理解他們所說的話的金髮少女。

如果他用的是相同的方法的話，在度過了兩百年後的Under World之中還能夠成為構成尤吉歐基礎的情報來源就只剩下在雲上庭園沈睡的賽魯卡與他自己。  
這代表著他們兩個將不再記起尤吉歐的一切，擁有那般執念的『自己』會甘於這個結果嗎？

如果是他的話，自然是希望能將青年永遠的放在自己身側。  
怎麼可能像做慈善一樣的將他送到不曾為還原青年的存在付出過分毫的『原型』身邊，而再也不記得青年的『他』現在彷彿是引導他們去找他的舉動背後又帶著什麼意圖？

即使是跟自己相同的存在，發現自己完全無法釐清那位『星王』所想的和人攢緊垂在身側的拳頭。  
看來只能踩著他發來的邀請一步一步的玩捉迷藏了。

「…...接下來你打算怎麼做，桐人。」費了一點功夫組織起來龍去脈的愛麗絲皺起眉頭看著一動不動的青年，她並不認為在沒有任何變動之下青年會有辦法察覺到自己的搖光被人複製的這件事。「你那邊發生什麼事了？」  
「以Under World守護者自居的星王大人親自發來了邀請函。」毫無起伏的向在場的三人告知緣由，摸出了自己的手機看了眼尤吉歐明顯是在結依的教授之下向他發來詢問此刻人在哪裡的簡訊。「剛才討論有關那個『星王』的事情暫時不要跟其他人說，特別是尤吉歐和32，不然我可不知道那兩個人會對比嘉做出什麼事。」  
「明日奈小姐那邊要是知道的話估計殺傷力也是很可怕的，畢竟上一次都追進Ocean Turtle了。」  
「噫！桐谷小弟求你幫我攔著他們——」先後聽聞和人和凜子的恐怖發言的比嘉立刻擺出降伏的姿勢雙手合十的向唯一有可能阻止慘案發生的青年求助，而心思完全不在此處的青年一邊在手機上敲打回信一邊在腦內重新釐清了一次現況。

尤吉歐明顯地對『星王』的存在毫不知情，可騎士卻不一樣。  
騎士的記憶與他們的認知有著極大的出入，而他一口咬定尤吉歐是所謂的「複製品」一事也十足的令人在意。

這是否代表著騎士曾見過重塑他們的那位『星王』？甚至可能對那傢伙重塑『尤吉歐』的這件事完全知情？

有必要跟騎士好好的進行一次談話。

「我回去了。」收起手機猛然起身的青年不容反抗的宣告。  
從青年踏進六本木分不到打算離去先後可能還不足30分鐘，太過風風火火的行事風格和青年過去給人的形象大庭相徑。  
「我可是一句話都沒留就把尤吉歐給扔在ALO直接登出跑過來，已經開始在找我了。」  
「再不回去的話他可要生氣了。」


	8. 08

「你不要緊嗎？桐谷？」從青年的神色讀出些許不穩的神代凜子忍不住出聲關切。「你沒有在勉強自己吧？」  
「我不要緊的，凜子小姐。」以淺笑回應關切的和人簡單的告別過後多看了一眼明顯心虛想要降低存在感的比嘉。「那個傢伙的行蹤，就在麻煩比嘉先生追查了。」  
「喔、喔......交給我吧。」也許是因為自己理虧在先的緣故，在此刻的比嘉眼中，桐谷和人皮笑肉不笑的表情比起請託更像是命令讓他感到有些背骨一寒。

為了讓32也能夠以玩家角色被識別進行登入和人特地繞去電器城多購置了一台Amusphere跟所需要的軟體，在排隊等待的期間一刻不停的和發現了新玩具一樣的尤吉歐以簡訊來回對話。

Eugeo：Real World的技術真方便啊...這樣即使距離很遠也不用等待信使送信了呢......  
Kirito：很多事情即時性可是很重要的，尤其是在傳遞心意的這件事情上，對吧？  
Eugeo：不能別提這個話題了嗎......話說回來，你的事情辦完了嗎？  
Kirito：還要一陣子，你先讓結依帶著你練等吧，我處理完之後再去找你。你的ID是按照我跟你說的那個輸入的吧？  
Eugeo：嗯，是按照你說的那個 ”Eugeo” 的神聖語輸入的喔。  
Kirito：什麼神聖語......優等生尤吉歐難道沒發現那是你的名字嗎？  
Eugeo：啊......

黑髮的青年笑著搖了搖頭，在店員呼喊「下一位。」的聲音中迅速的收起手機上前結帳。  
一路採買完所需的用品時距離晚餐還有好一段時間，回到房間的桐谷和人看著早先因為與尤吉歐的爭執徹底失去餘裕而隨手扔了一地的書包和制服突然覺得自己的行為有些丟人，還好距離父母與職業的歸來還有充足的時間讓他消除證據。收拾完房內的一片混亂之後，和人先是針對新添購的設備進行了詳細的設定並將該安裝的遊戲程式全數設置完畢之後將那白色的機械放置到NERvGear旁。仔細檢查兩台設備的電源供應確認部會有任何突然鬆脫的狀況後，青年才平躺上寢具重新的串連進VR的世界之中。

早先就與尤吉歐說了事情辦完才去找他的漆黑精靈看了眼就在身旁的小屋，發現自己完全不清楚騎士在他突然的登出之後可能會去哪裡。完全不抱希望地推開小屋的門，並不意外裡頭空無一人。憶起稍早他跟騎士碰面之時對方正在試圖掌握附近的地形，回想著距離小屋稍微有一段距離的地方似乎有個遺跡一般的場景，也許青年此刻正在那一區進行探索。

被埋藏在樹林之中老舊的斷垣殘壁，因為鄰近玩家可購置的居住地的關係基本上也不會出現什麼魔物和可以探索的物品，純粹充滿破敗氣息的造景對某些喜愛探索的玩家來說倒也是一個不錯的密會地點。

遠遠的就能夠看見青色的身影停駐在遺跡的高處，張開背後的黑翼直接降落在騎士身邊的精靈先是好奇的朝對方所注視的遠方看去，並沒看見有什麼特別值得關注的東西的青年才朝著身邊的人主動地開啟對話。  
「你在看什麼？」  
「有人駕馭飛龍經過。」  
「這裡的飛龍跟Under World裡的飛龍可不太一樣，體型跟戰鬥力都差得多了。」  
「是嗎。」  
「你有興趣的話等你也用玩家的身份登錄之後我再帶你去看看。」  
「……」

看騎士的神色並沒有變化或是厭惡的模樣，決定就當成對方同意他的提案的桐人在騎士停留在他背上的視線中重新張開背上的雙翼。  
「你很在意？」背過身讓騎士能夠近距離的觀察翅膀的桐人在掌心貼上背部的時候笑著說了一句「只要你一會以玩家登錄也能像這樣子不需要飛龍就能在天上飛翔。」  
「嗯。」感覺並不是很在意玩家身份這件事的騎士簡短的應了一聲，貼著精靈背部的手沿著脊骨一路向下移動。  
「尤吉歐，我想問你一件事。」騎士的掌心即將貼上腰窩的時刻精靈向前走了一步避開了對方的觸碰，倚靠在殘垣上頭的桐人與騎士四目相對。  
「你為什麼這麼堅持說不在這裡的他才是複製品？」

「最清楚原因的不就是你嗎。」

即使面前的人沒有正面回應，從中提取到重點的桐人已經能夠肯定對方確實曾經跟『星王』有所接觸，但是騎士對他的稱呼卻並非『星王』而是『33』。

看來那個人在青年的面前並非以『星王』自稱，而是選擇以第33號騎士的身份和青年相處。  
並不是不能理解那一個自己的想法，如果換作是自己也許也會做出相同的舉動。  
不想要因為成為王者而拉遠與『尤吉歐』之間的距離，所以乾脆隱瞞部份的真實和他站在相同的地位。

原本情緒還算平和的騎士在他的提問過後很明顯的表現出不悅的情緒，上前幾步將手貼上精靈身邊的牆面，不由分說的將桐人禁錮在自己的雙臂之間。

「尤吉歐？」  
「你玩夠了沒有？把人當成笨蛋耍也要有個限度。」  
「我並沒有這個意思。」  
「誰知道。」捏住精靈下顎的騎士一點都不想細聽桐人的辯駁。「反正文字遊戲一直都是你最擅長的。」

整個人被按在遺跡牆面上索吻的精靈完全無法掙開騎士的壓制，因強硬而執拗的深吻而逐漸陷入缺氧的桐人很快地感到頭暈目眩。雙手被高舉過頭按在牆上，青年的舌尖延著耳殼一路滑至耳道，濕熱的吐息與直衝鼓膜的黏膩水音讓青年腰身一軟的全憑騎士支撐。

嵌進腿間的長腿帶著一定的力道磨蹭胯部，熱度由那處開始蒸騰至全身。斷續的低吟間沒有半分魄力的拒絕完全不被騎士放在眼裡，不甘就此隨波逐流的精靈一邊持續自己也知道多半只是徒勞的掙扎一邊想著也許自己踩中了騎士的雷區才會突然演變成現在的狀況。

尤吉歐稍早才那樣的表達不希望被騎士給取代。  
看著星王重塑尤吉歐的騎士又是什麼樣的心情？

話說回來騎士這副熟練的模樣是不是代表那個傢伙老早就跟騎士發展成這種關係，導致對方動不動就打算以肢體交纏來進行交流。  
雖然他跟不久前才跟另一個尤吉歐說過他並沒有厭惡的感覺，但他一點也不想成為誰的替代品。  
尤其那個『誰』還是他自己。

「尤、吉歐......等等，我不......」  
「不？」慢條斯理地拉開精靈外套的騎士叼住暴露在他眼前的喉頭，對於青年的拒絕嗤之以鼻。「明明比以往都還要亢奮，是因為在外面？還是怕被那傢伙知道？」

皮帶釦被解開的聲音清晰而刺耳，沒有任何猶豫和遲疑從褲頭滑進腿間的手駕輕就熟的握住半勃的地方，用上了些許勁道的觸碰除了快感還帶著些許的疼痛，目的是要讓精靈能夠清晰的感受由騎士所給予的快感。柱身被帶著劍繭而略顯粗糙的掌心包裹摩擦、囊袋被抵在下方的長腿擠壓，跟被藥物給影響了身體感度的那時完全不一樣，從未感受過的暴力官能讓桐人渾身打顫的扭動著身體嘗試逃離。

「那傢伙沒辦法滿足你吧。」

不以為然的平淡語調在外人眼裡恐怕對騎士而言這只不過是一個宣示所有權的舉動，並未帶上任何的情感。但不久前才跟騎士原型的青年經歷完一輪爭吵的精靈可不會這麼認為，他比誰都要清楚青年的內斂，會讓青年採取夾雜著比較意味的行動的話那代表著青年的情緒早已累積到了臨界點而自己還傻傻的往上頭踩。  
此刻騎士盯著自己的神色就如同準備獵捕獵物的捕食者一樣，那雙眼底藏著只有當事人才有機會能夠看清的濃稠情感。

「啊、呀啊......」

漆黑的長褲被隨意的扔在腳邊，比他還要高出一些的騎士輕鬆的勾起他的一條腿以站立的姿勢身埋進他的體內。只能勉強以另一隻腳的腳尖著地的桐人為保平衡只能雙手摟著騎士的肩膀，隨著一聳一聳的動作斷斷續續的發出一些無意義的聲音。

跟尤吉歐顧慮他的溫柔不同，騎士驟雨一般的節奏完全沒有給予他喘息的餘地。緊揪著被他拉扯的凌亂不堪的騎士服，桐人並沒有意識到自己貼在騎士耳邊的哭喘完全是在刺激著對方正逐漸升騰的施虐欲。

「嗯——哈啊——為什麼、又變大了？！」  
不停被填滿又退出的那處感受到的壓迫感一下增大了許多，並不清楚自己在哪刺激到對方的精靈咬牙忍了一會最終還是沒能將呻吟全數嚥進喉頭。  
「輕、輕點——尤吉歐——」  
「你不是很喜歡嗎？深重到伴隨著疼痛的快感。」這麼說著的騎士勾起精靈勉強支撐著身體的另一隻白皙長腿，突如其來的失重感讓騎士的東西直接推進了最深處，在體重的加成下狠狠擦過腸壁的力道和隨之爆發的快感讓精靈在瞬間陷入思緒空白。

在重力的加成之下兩人相連的那處更加密合，騎士讓他的背貼著遺跡的牆面執拗的在他的肩頸留下無數的紅痕，下身的動作沒有半分的放緩的意思每一下都準確的對著腫脹的發疼的腺體而去。

突然拔高的音調和緊繃的四肢對騎士來說是閉著眼睛也能描繪出的熟悉反應，略微失焦的黑瞳噙著淚水視線不知落在何處。緊摟著自己尋求支撐的手臂失了力，意識渾濁的精靈因喘息而微微張開的唇被騎士含住，以和方才的行為截然相反的力度吮吸被他捕捉勾出的舌尖。

「嗯...唔....呼嗯......」  
溫和安撫的親吻持續不了多久，還沒有發洩出來的騎士又一次地將精靈拉扯進由過剩快感堆砌而成的漩渦之中。

彷彿要直接刻進身體裡的官能愉悅不容抗拒的淹沒掉一切，嘗試著拒絕的念頭早在糾纏的過程中消彌無蹤。視野中跳出的警告字樣無法轉化成有用的資訊被大腦理解，對外界的認知也開始模糊。完全是憑藉著本能的與騎士糾纏，成癮似的渴求『尤吉歐』給予更多。

「哈、啊——呃嗯......呀......太激、烈——」  
「尤嗯...尤吉歐——」

屢屢深入到彷彿要擠壓到內臟的壓迫感讓桐人感到恐懼，總覺得再這樣下去會被直接釘死在背面的斷壁之上。而騎士明顯要他去感受自己被貫穿標記的滋味每一次的進入都下足了力道，甚至能夠在他的凌亂呻吟中聽見臀部遭到撞擊的清脆聲響。

剛被推上高峰的身體本就十分敏感，哪禁得起騎士這般不管不顧的深重頂弄。被針對性地刺激的腺體脹的發疼，疼痛卻又夾雜著無法忽略的快慰交替的刺激著意識。  
他在強烈的耳鳴中聽見了騎士的悶哼，猛然加快節奏的動作讓青年的嗓音斷成細碎的音節。

摟住像斷線布偶一樣失了意識的精靈，騎士退出了緊絞著他的那的地方。青年腿間緩緩滴落的白濁黏液和遍佈肩頸的紅痕都是他刻意留下的痕跡，即使這般執拗的佔有仍然無法抹去心底的焦躁感讓騎士皺起眉。

他十分清楚自己焦躁的原因，卻又因為青年的態度無法將之徹底排除。  
撫摸著青年臉頰的騎士收回手，在自己緊咬的牙關中嚐到了一絲的鏽味。

越過Amusphere盯著自己房間天花板的桐谷和人此刻正在懷疑人生。  
他可從來沒有想過自己會有這麽密集的與同性交媾的一天，而那個對象還是他的摯友、他的搭檔、他的弟子。

第一次可以說是意外，第二、第三次就不能再以意外作為藉口。  
有些煩躁的摘下Amusphere翻身把臉埋進枕頭中，冷靜下來的和人開始回想騎士所說的話。  
騎士很明顯地將自己與他記憶之中的『33』、也就是把他跟『星王』給重疊在一起。  
而且在騎士的認知之中這種肢體交流是十分稀鬆平常，甚至還意外得知了他們兩個在情事中是怎樣的瘋狂。

總有種自己莫名其妙的成為第三者將人給拐了的不快感，雖然說兩次都是在騎士強硬的主導中才發展成那樣的性事。想著不想成為替代品的自己最終還是沒有原則的隨波逐流沈溺其中，大概也沒有資格將責任全都推到騎士身上。

只是估計跟騎士解釋自己不是他所熟知的『33』也沒有半點用處，他也還沒有想好要怎麼跟他們兩人去解釋『星王』的存在。  
自己會如此的搖擺不定大概也是害怕『星王』會從他身邊帶走『尤吉歐』。

放在枕邊的手機開始不停作響，來電顯示是那名栗髮的少女。大概是擔心他今天突然離校的舉動，忍到放學之後才播了這通電話。  
而自己到剛才為止的行為、想法無疑都是對少女的背叛吧。  
不，也許早在那個時候——從在Under World的時候開始就——

和人盯著手機螢幕上的名字許久才按下了接聽的按鍵，少女的聲音透過聽筒傳入耳裡。

「…...明日奈。」


	9. 09

聽見他還算是平穩的語調，電話另一頭的少女明顯的放鬆下來。  
「吶、和人君。你不要緊嗎？用那樣恐怖的表情離開學校，發生什麼事情了嗎？」  
「午休時我跟尤吉歐吵了一架，那傢伙突然就跑了所以我才急著找他。」  
「尤吉歐君？不是騎士的那一位對吧？怎麼會...?」  
「……在妳登入進Under World之前，我跟他之間發生了很多事情一直都沒有機會好好的聊過，也算是累積下來的問題一口氣的爆發吧。」  
「原來是這樣......」明日奈沈默了一會之後像是下定決心一樣的聲音透過電子訊號的重組傳入青年耳中。「大家之前一直都不敢跟你細問在Under World究竟發生過什麼事情，關於騎士的那一位愛麗絲也有跟我們稍微提過，一會我能進ALO找你詳細地聽你說嗎？」  
「……」  
「和人君...你還在生我們的氣嗎？」  
「我不知道。」透著悲傷的聲音讓和人沒有任何多想的就做出回應，但他也知道他所給出的並非是少女所希冀的答案。「我並不是想看到那樣子的摩擦才將他們介紹給你們的......我也清楚這件事不能怪罪到你們身上......也許，暫時不讓你們在遊戲裡見面比較好。」  
「……也是呢，畢竟是那樣子的不歡而散。」也許是預想中的回應，明日奈的反應顯得十分平靜。「和人君也許這麼說可能會惹你生氣，畢竟我對那兩位尤吉歐君的了解並不深......但是那位騎士裝扮的尤吉歐君......把他放在身邊真的沒問題嗎？」  
「……」  
「和人君也許還不知道，但是那位騎士那一天在你帶著尤吉歐離開之後......」  
「夠了。」和人以不容辯駁的堅定態度打斷了少女的聲音，而後感到自己有些過度強硬而略帶歉意補上了一句解釋。「......我知道明日奈妳是在擔心我，我有分寸的。」  
「……我知道了，那麼明天學校再見了。」

掛斷電話的和人看向並排放在桌上正發出運行光效的兩個設備，雖然並不清楚騎士在那之後跟他的友人們發生了什麼，敏銳的明日奈可能也察覺到了騎士對於星王的異常執著才會提出那樣的擔憂。  
直到明日奈方才提起，和人才想起了自己除了剛回到家裡的那一晚跟直葉說過自己在Under World中的經歷外就沒有再跟任何人提起過，直葉肯定也不會在沒有他的同意之下主動去跟其他人分享這些消息，騎士的態度肯定會讓無從理解尤吉歐的友人們產生相當的誤解吧。  
而他這兩天所給出的反應，想必也讓他們十分擔心。

聽見隔壁的房間傳來了聲響，大概是結束社團活動的直葉再在房間裡收拾練習用的竹刀。明日奈已經開始對騎士抱持疑慮，要是他再繼續保持這拒絕溝通的態度的話只會讓其他人對他們兩人增加不必要的誤解吧，這麼想著的和人敲響了直葉的房門。

「小直。」  
「哥哥？」很快地傳來回應的房間門迅速地被打開，還穿著學校制服的短髮少女微仰著頭將視線與高出自己些許的兄長對上。「沒有去......學校嗎？」  
「有些事所以早退了。」猶豫了一會的和人將自己的手輕觸少女的黑髮，嘗試露出和平常無異的笑容。「我沒事的，不用露出這麼擔心的表情。」  
「……哥哥。」  
「嗯？」  
「能再見到尤吉歐先生，真是太好了呢。」  
「嗯，真的是...太好了。」

和家人一同用過晚餐，洗漱完換上睡衣的和人關上房間的燈，一邊感嘆著在脫離SAO之後許久沒在VR世界中過夜的自己竟然會主動選擇在遊戲中過夜一邊平躺在床上。

重新登錄之後意外的看見騎士雙手環胸靠在斷垣上直盯著他的模樣，漆黑的精靈低頭看了一眼自己穿戴整齊的模樣並不覺得有什麼不對。  
「你一直在這裡等嗎？」  
騎士沒有答話。

不過精靈自己想想也覺得騎士停留在原地一點都不奇怪，在那種行為途中對象突然消失任誰都會感覺十分不好。尷尬地扭過頭避開騎士針刺一般的視線以什麼都沒發生過的語調提議說不如先回住處去，騎士則以十分薄涼的視線上下打量了他一會之後率先踏出了歸途的腳步。

早就等在住處外頭跟結依笑談的尤吉歐在看見一同歸來的他們兩個的時候立刻收起笑容朝他們走  
來，不容抗拒的握住桐人的手腕把人拉到自己身後。  
「你說的要辦的事就是跟這傢伙獨處？」  
「尤吉歐君你從哪學會這種說法的......」對於兩人之間一直以來的險惡氛圍感覺有些頭疼的桐人反手握住青年的手把人給拉進了小屋。「嗯......我記得道具欄裡應該還有茶葉之類的東西......」

被按坐在沙發上的尤吉歐看著在他們面前個端上一杯熱茶的精靈，卻沒有半分品嚐的慾望直瞪著為了避免他們又起什麼爭執而選擇坐在臨時加購並設置在一旁的單人沙發上的精靈。  
「桐人。」  
「投降投降。」搭檔明顯帶著不滿的聲音是他再熟悉不過的反應，十分清楚自己要是不老實回答的話青年肯定會沒完沒了的糾纏。「跟你傳訊息的時候我到電器城去買了點東西，後來確實跟他說了一會的話，短暫下線跟家人吃過飯才回來的。」  
「是...這樣啊...」  
「嗯。」下意識地隱瞞了跟騎士的那一場歡愛，為了不讓尤吉歐繼續追問下去桐人很快的將話題轉到了尤吉歐的身上。「話說回來，你選了水精靈啊。」  
「嗯，雖然說想了很久要不要跟桐人一樣選擇守衛精靈，但是青薔薇之劍好像不能帶進來的樣子所以還是決定選擇擅長水系術法的水精靈了。」青年摸著自己腰間由系統所配給的長劍，有些寂寞的垂著眼睛。「也算是想在這個世界多增加一些熟悉感吧。」

捧著茶杯的精靈發出了「嗯——」的長音之後打開了自己的道具欄位開始翻找什麼，坐在桐人肩上的結依也將手伸向了視窗替桐人特定出了某些道具。緊接著尤吉歐發現自己的面前跳出了一個交易申請的視窗，愣了一會的尤吉歐看向了抱著茶杯蜷在沙發上桐人，在得到對方充滿笑意的回應後才點擊了同意。

桐人交易過來的大量道具每一個都標示著極高的稀有度，跟他現在身上所拿的完全不能比。

「這些裝備是我之前在用的，你現在的等級應該還可以用好一陣子。等到等級練上去了之後我再給你換過，只是肯定比不上你拿慣了的青薔薇順手就是了。」  
「這些東西...我真的可以收下嗎？」  
「我剛才已經說了這是我過去用的裝備，你跟我客氣什麼。」擺了擺手的桐人以十分複雜的神色來回打量將裝備全數換上正在仔細掂量新的佩劍的尤吉歐。「我身邊又要多出一個狂戰士補師了嗎？」  
「尤吉歐先生學得很快喔，爸爸。」  
對於桐人的嘆息以及結依的輕笑，水精靈的青年擺出了一個茫然的表情。

「雖然這樣有點對不起剛創立角色的尤吉歐，但我接下來大概有一段時間不會登錄ALO。」  
「為什麼？跟你下午突然跑去RATH有關嗎？」明顯停頓幾秒的青年收回正打算伸向茶杯的手，以十分嚴肅的神色直盯著一旁的青年。「是想對你不利的那個人有了消息？」  
「……算是吧，所以打算移轉去調查一下。」  
「那我跟你一起去。」  
「我也去。」

重疊在一起的聲音明確的表示出相同的意思，聲音的主人互相瞪視彼此後默契的移開視線集中到精靈的身上。

「你們倒是不用這麼殺氣騰騰的瞪著我......」突然被兩人瞪著的桐人下意識地縮起身體。「好歹聽我把話給說完嘛......」  
尤吉歐聳了聳肩飄了一句「那你繼續說。」，騎士則是沈默的以視線示意他繼續。  
「你們剛才直接把我要說的話給搶了還有什麼好說的，我本來就打算帶著你們一起移轉去GGO的。」  
「GGO…是你之前說過調查殺人事件的那個遊戲嗎？」  
「嗯，跟這裡可是完全不一樣的風格。」想像著兩人進入Gun Gale Online看到風格截然不同的世界時的反應，忍不住笑起來的桐人將手伸向了肩上的結依。「所以結依，這陣子妳到明日奈那裡去好嗎？」  
「媽媽她們不一起去嗎？」跳到精靈手上的結依歪著頭向桐人發出疑問。  
「……不了，反正多半是得要參加BOB的，人數多了的話打起來反而給自己增加不必要的難度。」  
「真像是爸爸會說的話呢。」擺出一副拿桐人沒辦法的神色的結依朝一旁已經親密不少的尤吉歐揮揮手。「那麼我就去媽媽那邊了，我會繼續嘗試駭入GGO的Server去查找資料的。」  
「喔，拜託妳囉。」

目送結依的身姿消失之後，一直沒說話的騎士走到了精靈的面前。  
「『媽媽』？」瞇起眼睛的騎士嘴角牽起扭曲的弧度伸手撥弄精靈的衣領。「像你這樣渴求男人的身體，還能夠擁抱女人？」  
「你那是什麼說法——」明顯對於騎士的用詞感到憤怒的尤吉歐迅速起身上前撥開了對方貼在精靈身上的手，而身在爭執中心點的青年卻沒有什麼太大的反應。  
「跟明日奈......是從SAO就開始、是認識你們之前的事情了......」  
「……是戀人嗎？」將視線從騎士移轉到垂著頭的桐人身上的青年以極輕的聲音問道。  
「……嗯。」  
「桐人。」  
「……我知道你想說什麼，但我還沒辦法釐清自己的思緒。」  
「……我知道了。」不打算繼續逼迫精靈表態的尤吉歐直起身，以視線警告還緊盯著桐人的騎士，而後者完全無視於青年的警告強迫精靈與自己對上視線。  
「只有那個複製品也就算了，看來你還挺能耐的？還是說你也像平時面對我那樣向那些女人張開雙腿？」  
十分不悅的騎士言語之間夾雜著侮辱的詞句，很難想像這是那個品學兼優的『尤吉歐』會說出的話。桐人一邊在心裡向不在此處的『星王』埋怨著「你這是都跟他幹了些什麼——都教了他些什麼——」一邊思索著要怎麼讓眼前的騎士接受這件肯定是『自己』嫌解釋麻煩就乾脆不提的事情。

但在他想出什麼之前，站在他另一側的尤吉歐就先朝著騎士揮出了拳頭。桐人瞪大眼睛看著扭打到了一起的兩人腦袋空白了好一會才想起來要阻止，連忙撲向了騎士與青年。  
早就對彼此累積了相當意見的騎士與青年完全無視於精靈試圖喊停的聲音，先後搭到兩人身上的手也被大力地甩開。已經登錄成為玩家的尤吉歐大概不會有什麼問題，但還是以外部設備串連在ALO之中的騎士在這個搏擊之中所受到的傷害會對搖光造成什麼樣的影響桐人完全不敢想像。

抱持著大不了就挨個幾拳的覺悟咬牙衝進兩人之間，來不及收勢的拳頭落在了精靈的臉頰及腹側上。結實的吃下拳頭的青年發出嗆咳的聲音跪倒在地，尤吉歐慌慌張張的跪在精靈身邊不慎熟練的施展著才學會不久的治癒術式，而騎士則青著臉睨視著被尤吉歐扶著靠坐在牆邊正捂著肚子捧著臉頰喊疼賣慘的精靈。

「這樣你滿足了嗎？」抬手制止尤吉歐還想繼續朝他身上施放治癒術的動作，桐人抬起頭直視著騎士的眼睛。  
騎士沒有給予任何回應，就是沈默的與精靈僵持。  
「整合騎士大人連道歉都做不到嗎？」半跪在桐人身邊的尤吉歐低聲的出言諷刺，卻換來了青年的嘆息。  
「算我求你們了這種事情在32登錄成玩家之前可不要再發生第二次，就算有痛覺遮蔽系統還是很疼的。」  
「……抱歉，但是那個傢伙對桐人你！」  
「你也知道他的記憶跟我們的認知完全不同吧，尤吉歐。」對於搭檔的憤慨，精靈搖了搖頭。「也許在他的記憶中的『33』確實就是那副模樣吧。」

雖然我一點都不想相信，但按照下午騎士那種理所當然又熟練的做法估計也就是那樣了。

沈默下來的尤吉歐自然是不會知道精靈此刻正想著些什麼，而在聽見他向尤吉歐解釋的話語臉色又難看了許多的騎士身上明確地散發出了怒意與殺意，也許是顧慮著他會再一次奮不顧身的衝出來擋下攻擊所以沒有再次動手的打算就只是那樣沈默的佇立在原地。

見騎士沒有開口的意思，精靈長嘆了一口氣在尤吉歐的幫助之下站起身。  
「在BoB本賽之前還有幾場預賽，我想在那之前讓你們熟悉一下那邊所以明天就把帳號移轉進GGO吧，32你不如先移轉到我新買的Amusphere裡建立玩家帳號？」  
嘗試打破現在這令人窒息的沈默的精靈提出了一直被擱置到現在的話題，看騎士還是沒有任何反應的模樣青年又補上了一句。  
「GGO可沒有辦法接入外部設備，而且不是以玩家角色登入的話沒辦法報名BoB，如果你能接受在一旁觀戰的話我是無所謂你拒絕配合。」

在他明確的表明出不登錄玩家帳號會碰上的問題，冷著臉的騎士看向了對他露出沒有半分溫度的笑容的尤吉歐。  
那是挾帶著優越感、明確的昭示所有權的笑容。  
是絕對不會在精靈青年面前露出的表情。

這麼理解的騎士胸腔深處生出了強烈的不快感，下一瞬間便在兩人的面前消失無蹤。

「這傢伙雖然扭曲的不像話但果然還是『你』啊，一樣單純。」  
「是嗎？」這麼笑著應了桐人的尤吉歐把人扶到了沙發上，沒有打算指出青年言語之中的矛盾。

那份扭曲，也是自己所擁有的一部分。


	10. 10

移轉之前青年千交代萬交代，要求兩人老實的待在出生點不要隨便起爭執。此刻的尤吉歐與32身上穿著GGO初始的淺灰色素衣各自站在兩側。淺色的柔軟捲髮與精緻的五官、氛圍截然相反的且在這個由槍械所構成的世界中少有的容顏讓兩人吸引了不少目光。完全不在意周遭的32雙手環胸閉目養神，尤吉歐則是頗有興趣的觀看著來往的人流身上從未見過的裝扮。

離這裡不遠的地方好像來了什麼人讓大家的目光全聚了過去，青年也就在原地好奇的觀望幾眼就收回視線並沒有要離開原地的打算，沒過一會就將視線轉向投注在另一側閉目養神的32身上。

他並沒有打算與對方好好相處，對方也明顯沒有這個意識。  
此刻能夠相安無事全都是因為那黑髮的青年再三的要求兩人不要隨意起爭執，即使再怎麼不願意，為了不讓青年在一次的像那一晚一樣為了阻止他們而遭受不必要的疼痛也只能忍下，一直有意避開彼此的那個傢伙肯定也是為了相同的原因此刻才選擇安安份份的跟他待在同一個空間。

垂下眼睛的青年想起前一夜的精靈雖刻意的轉移話題，但他也清楚青年肯定是為了避開他和騎士之間的摩擦才選擇獨自與對方交流。交流之中究竟有沒有發生些其他的事情，青年不說、他就不做追問。但騎士對青年的言詞始終在他腦海裡揮之不去，用詞雖然讓人無法苟同，但也同樣是在意著青年與那位栗髮女性之間的關係。

他們是早在桐人與他相遇之前就已相識相伴的戀人，肯定也有過許多親密的相處。  
而早已超出一般同性交往範疇交疊身體的他們早已不能以過去的師徒、摯友亦或是搭檔來概括。  
此刻的他和桐人又算是什麼關係？

「尤吉歐。」  
熟悉的聲音將他從自己的思考旋渦中拉回，但從騎士身上拉回的視野中卻沒有他預想會見到的身影。不遠處的騎士似乎也是相同的疑惑，視線正來回巡縮的尋找青年的身姿。  
「喂、別無視我啊。」

略帶不滿的像他們發話的是站在他們面前的一位長髮女性，那人挽起自己落在胸前的漆黑長髮不悅的瞇起眼睛。尤吉歐在盯著對方熟悉的表情好一會之後才不可置信地轉向了另一側的騎士，對方的反應也與他極為相似擺出了一副彷彿被雷劈中一般的呆楞。

「桐、人…？」  
「不然還會是誰。」甩開手中黑髮的『少女』大步上前戳了戳青年的胸膛後轉向了明顯還沒能喊應過來的騎士的方向。「先說好，這身模樣可不是我自己願意的，別又給我說些什麼不動聽的話出來。」

青年過於衝擊的身姿讓兩人暫時失去了言語能力，只能跟著對方在巷弄內繞來繞去也沒能好好記住一路上是怎麼走來總督府被推到作業台前。  
迅速結束報名操作的桐人毫不避諱的探過頭去關切一左一右佔據他身邊兩個機器的青年的操作進度，不意外的尤吉歐正皺著一張臉發愁。

「The Bullet of Bullets…? 這是什麼？是桐人你提過的那個『BoB』?」  
「你就當成是跟四帝國統一大會差不多的東西就好了，只是比賽的方式不太一樣。」思索了一下如何解釋的桐人伸出手幫青年鍵入除了名字外全是一片空白的欄位資料後送出報名，緊接著立刻轉向另一側。「32，地址欄位的部分我幫你輸入。」

早一步送出資料的尤吉歐看著此刻單手挽著頭髮替騎士輸入資料的搭擋總覺得有些難以適應，不知該落在哪邊的視線一挪開就看見周遭有不少和他們保持著一定距離的人露骨的關切著他們的動靜。

「桐人。」同樣察覺到視線的騎士簡短的呼喊了身側的青年姓名，後者卻像是早已習以為常的模樣擺了擺手向他們應了句「管不了的，隨他們去吧。」

完成報名作業的桐人本打算直接拉扯著兩人奔向武器店面，卻在看見迎面朝他們走來的身影時像被踩到尾巴的貓一樣渾身僵直。

「你在這裡做什麼？」  
「嗨...詩乃？」  
「嗨什麼嗨！那樣子甩開我們知後一句話都不說就直接移轉到GGO是什麼意思！要不是我在這邊有帳號你是不是覺得可以就這樣逃掉了！！」  
「啊、不是...那什麼......」  
「有什麼理由你說啊。」雙手抱胸明顯不悅的綠衣少女瞪視著明顯有些畏縮的桐人，以及下意識擋在他身前的兩名青年。「不要躲在那兩個傢伙的身後，看著我的眼睛說！」  
「——我們剛報名了BoB，先去幫他們買防具吧。」  
「哈啊？！」

將尤吉歐與32推去挑選防具的桐人老老實實的垂著腦袋向氣勢驚人的少女坦承了跑來GGO的原因是因為收到了事件犯人留下的線索，並不意外讓少女的怒火燒得更加旺盛。

「你這傢伙是笨蛋嗎？你就這樣什麼都不說的只帶著他們兩個來！？之前的教訓還不夠嗎！？」  
「對不起，等我整理好思緒我會回去跟大家道歉的。」雙手合十低頭認錯的青年將自己此刻的優勢利用殆盡，微歪著腦袋的向面前的好友求助。「所以，能麻煩詩乃跟我一起幫他們挑武器嗎？畢竟槍械這一塊還是詩乃比較在行。」  
「我說你啊——」

詩乃的抱怨還沒開始，身邊的人的注意力就被挑選完防具並換上的兩人給拉走。十分不滿的詩乃跟著桐人的視線扭過頭，兩位面容姣好宛若走錯世界應該去選秀的青年筆直的朝他們走來。  
其中一人身穿天青色的軍服，軍服底下的白襯衫和紅色的領帶規矩的繫到最高的位置，此刻正掛著柔和的微笑朝他們揮手。另一人則身穿類似款式的長板軍服，雙排扣的純白布料滾著金邊，冷然的神色看上去頗有那麼點軍人的風範。  
兩人在視線完全挪不開的桐人面前停下，原本帶著淺笑向他們招呼的青年抬手在對方的面前揮了揮。  
「桐人？」  
「……」  
「喂，別看呆了。」毫不留情給予身側友人一記肘擊的少女扭過頭，對著兩位青年強硬的開口。「我不會道歉。」  
「詩…乃小姐，對嗎？」花了一點時間將面前的少女與ALO中斥責自己的貓妖族弓箭手對上，尤吉歐輕輕搖頭。「該道歉的人是我才對。」  
「尤吉歐！」終於從疼痛中緩過來的桐人想辯駁什麼的動作被尤吉歐抬起的手給擋了下來，跟當初在森林之家中一樣。  
「桐人你那個樣子的把我扯走對你的朋友們很失禮啊，這還不讓我道歉嗎？」知道青年在意什麼的尤吉歐抬起的手在桐人額上重彈了一下，以一副『你一定沒想到這點。』的語氣嫌棄著自己的摯友。「對不起，我跟桐人在那種狀況下離開。」  
「喔...喔......」沒有料想到尤吉歐會是這樣反應的詩乃此刻也不好意思繼續揪著這個話題發怒，盯著尤吉歐朝她伸出的手許久之後才不甘不願的伸手握上。

一行人浩浩蕩蕩的轉移陣地到武器店面，感覺圍繞在他們身上的視線與私語只多不減的尤吉歐有些不太自在的朝桐人的方向貼近。卻沒想到原本夾雜著探尋意味的視線中增添了些許的敵意，下意識地尋找視線來源的青年的注意力被不遠處一群人圍繞著的設備給拉走。

「桐人，那是什麼？」  
「嗯——？」將視線投向尤吉歐所指的方向的青年在看清之後發出了奇妙的感嘆聲。「噢？怎麼又累積這麼高的獎金了？上次來的時候不是還說沒人要挑戰了嗎？」  
「不知道從哪裡傳出來的消息說成功挑戰的人是你這個傢伙，一夕之間又一群人開始去挑戰了。」  
「哈啊？為什麼啊？」無法理解詩乃所說的桐人拔高了音調，他看見了正準備要挑戰的玩家似乎發現他正在看而大力地朝他揮了揮手一副勢在必行的模樣。  
「說是成功的話名字能跟『桐人小姐』排在一起成為唯二的成功挑戰者，失敗的話被你贏走賞金也沒什麼不好。」  
「是笨蛋嗎？」  
「是笨蛋吧。」  
你一言我一語的下了結論的詩乃與桐人默契地將視線移轉回槍械清單之上，專注的看著那個機台運轉的騎士語調危險的重複了一次詩乃刻意強調的稱呼。  
「『桐人小姐』？」  
「啊......」  
「這傢伙以這副模樣裝成女孩子玩的可樂了，有好一群把他當女神捧的粉絲呢。」  
從騎士的反應和桐人大事不妙的神色中察覺到能讓黑髮青年吃鱉的機會的少女薄涼的揭了對方試圖隱藏的真相，頗為有趣的看著臉色越來越不妙試圖讓她停下的桐人。  
「……跟法娜緹歐閣下的天穿劍的記憶解放術有些像，只要全部閃過就好了嗎？」青衣的青年也在短暫的沈默之後提出疑問。  
「嗯？」突如其來沒有任何主語的發言讓黑髮青年愣了一下。  
「桐人成功挑戰過對吧？」  
「尤、尤吉歐？32？」

並不意外的挑戰失敗的玩家一見到早尤吉歐一步站在起始地點盯著操作台的騎士時立刻繃緊了神經，許久未登入GGO的桐人身邊突然多出了一對雙胞胎美青年的消息立刻就在總督府內傳了開來。  
被騎士冷然的視線緊盯的玩家原本打算挑釁的話語一句都說不出口，滿腦子只想逃離那道注視的迅速離開機台。阻擋在自己面前的人全數清空之後，青年沒有猶豫的將手搭上付款的感應器後站上起始點。

倒計時結束之前騎士刻意地瞥了一眼跟著桐人一起來到機台旁邊正緊盯著他不放的尤吉歐，緊接著以極快的速度朝終點處的人偶衝去。

詩乃彷彿看見當初輕飄飄黑髮青年以跌破眾人眼鏡的流暢與速度甩開所有的光學子彈的畫面，騎士潔白的衣角在空中翻飛出漂亮的弧度，踩著賽道左右圍欄躍進的青年輕鬆地甩開鎖在自己身上的預測線。狹窄的賽道末端大量的紅線佔滿所有空間的那刻向上翻飛的青年身影根當初的桐人如出一徹，在異常沈默的現場中只有機台通關成功的音效和大量金幣落下的聲音迴盪。

「喂、桐人。」花了一點時間反應的少女目送跟著上台挑戰的尤吉歐朝身側的人提出疑問。「為什麼這兩個傢伙的動作跟你一模一樣。」  
「因為尤吉歐是我的頭號徒弟啊。」

實戰經驗明顯不如騎士的尤吉歐挑戰了第二次才成功通關，無視於週遭越來越盛大的騷動以及兩人之間電光石火的視線交流黑髮青年一手推著一個強硬地把兩人帶回了武器店面。

仔細聆聽完詩乃對於槍械的講解後，明顯吸收不良的尤吉歐求助的看向了正把玩著自己長髮的桐人。  
「那傢伙不能做為參考。」在尤吉歐開口之前，詩乃率先截斷了對話。  
「真過分吶，詩乃乃——」被當面嫌棄的桐人無所謂的聳肩，眼底卻明顯流轉著名為報復的惡作劇光芒。  
「不要那樣子叫我！！！」  
「為什麼桐人不能做為參考？」並不能理解兩人反應的尤吉歐歪著頭發出提問，那毫無威脅力的表情在某方面來說殺傷力十分驚人，讓詩乃與桐人同時停下了反應。  
「不是所有人都能在以槍械為主的BoB大賽裡裡拿光子劍斬斷子彈去打近戰的。」好一會過後在青年又一次的提問中回過神來的少女別開視線，像是要甩開方才的失態一樣說出答案。  
「這個世界裡也有劍嗎？」  
完全出乎意料的提問讓少女啞口，那喜出望外的語氣明擺著就不打算做其他選擇。  
最後如少女所想兩位青年一人拿了一把不同顏色的光子劍，另外一一嘗試過後藍衣青年選擇了一把機槍，白衣騎士則選擇了狙擊作為副手武器。  
「機槍就算了，拿狙擊當副手武器是瞧不起我嗎？」  
「啊哈哈哈...我想他沒有這個意思。」對於詩乃不太愉快的發言，桐人只能乾笑著嘗試替騎士緩頰。

等到一切該有的物資都選擇完畢之後，桐人立刻拉著兩人跟詩乃挑了張市街地圖鑽了進去。  
「為什麼我也要跟你們一起啊——」  
「反正預賽明天才開始嘛，妳也沒別的事要做不是嗎？稍微陪我一下，幫他們兩個加速熟悉GGO的戰鬥。」調皮的眨著眼睛的青年在拗得少女的首肯之後迅速地轉向等在一旁的兩位青年。「不過在那之前——」  
「我說過我要拿劍削你一頓，拔出你的劍，尤吉歐。」

雙手抱胸靠在一旁看兩人打得如火如荼，少女感嘆著不愧是讓桐人擺出那樣的神色說『是他頭號徒弟』的人居然能在短時間內跟他打的平分秋色，橫過視線觀察正仔細凝視兩人交手的騎士。

「你跟他究竟是什麼關係。」  
「……」  
「其他人怎麼想我不管，既然愛麗絲說過你是曾作為敵人站在桐人面前的存在，我就不會輕易的接受你。」  
「隨妳。」  
「因為你也沒有與我們交好的打算，是嗎？」不悅的哼了一聲的詩乃把視線挪回已經開始討論起要怎麼斬斷子彈的那對師徒身上，瞇起眼睛朝身側的騎士扔下戰帖。「你等著吧，我一定會在BoB上剝下你那張虛假的面具。」

白衣的騎士沒有給予少女回應，在明顯因為激烈戰鬥而情緒高昂的黑髮青年的招呼聲中抽出自己的光子劍甩動兩下。不太習慣的重量令騎士皺起眉頭，在另一側正瞇著眼睛笑的黑髮青年與面無表情瞪他的淺髮青年的目光之中擺出了臨戰的架勢。


	11. 11

與愛劍截然不同的重量大幅的影響揮舞起來的手感，像是在空揮手臂一樣感觸讓騎士眉頭深鎖。光子劍互相碰撞回彈的反作用力卻又遠大過於實劍，稍不留神就會瞬間讓架勢崩潰。此刻站在他面前一臉專注的搶攻的青年手中的紅紫色光刃在空中舞出一道又一道俐落的軌跡，還不太習慣新武器的青年明顯的有些疲於招架。

沈默地退至詩乃身旁讓出戰鬥空間的尤吉歐專注地凝視著騎士的動作，在白塔頂端初見的那時騎士精準的操控讓那把漆黑的青薔薇之劍的武裝解放術完美地避開桐人只針對他進行束縛。  
明擺著男人的戰鬥經驗要比他多上無數倍才有辦法對武裝解放術做出那麼精準的操作，這是現在的他所無法辦到的。

騎士所使用的劍招大抵還是脫離不了桐人所教授給他的『艾茵葛朗特流』，但和他所施展的相比卻又更加的幹練精簡，與桐人手把手的教授他的招式又有微妙的不同。此刻正與騎士交手的桐人的感觸肯定比他更加清晰深刻，此刻臉上明顯地藏不住興奮不停的變換著劍招試圖逼出更多。

差不多了吧。  
安靜的看了一會的尤吉歐從黑髮青年的表情及摸向腰側的動作中判讀騎士即將跟他敗在同一招手上，就見激烈碰撞的劍影之中撋出現刺目的紅色彈道預測線。在騎士因為這突然出現的光效而動作一頓的那刻闖進騎士懷中的青年將漆黑的槍口抵上對手的額心，面帶笑容地扣下扳機宣告勝利。  
「大意了啊。」HP歸零倒在地上的騎士被青年拉起，後者笑嘻嘻的指出騎士戰敗的原因。「這裡可是以槍械為主的世界，太專注在劍招上可是一下子就要被掃下場的。」  
「……」撫摸著自己額心的騎士看向黑髮青年在他面前擺弄著的小型槍械，手指微動就被看破他想法的桐人補上的一句說明給打斷。  
「還有，神聖術也不能用。」  
朝尤吉歐和詩乃的方向招手的青年果斷地將隊伍一分為二，不對盤的兩個青年一組、他自己和少女狙擊手一組。  
「詩乃乃，來給他們一個震撼教育吧。」

沒有任何意外的這場『訓練』以並不熟悉現代槍械的兩位青年慘敗作結，完全沒有配合意識的兩人各自以自己的方法在地圖內跑動。雖說累積了一定戰鬥經驗的青年們對於殺意十分敏感，卻也無法在第一時間之內從諸多掩蔽物中特定出對手的位置。  
簡直像貓抓老鼠一般手到擒來，回到總督府大廳的詩乃對於這並不對等的『勝負』十分不滿的嘟囔。

「等他們兩個熟練起來妳可就說不出這種話了。」  
「一天內熟悉槍械參加BoB？你這是在小看GGO嗎？」  
「詩乃妳才別小看我的徒弟，尤吉歐的學習速度很驚人的。」  
「……能當你這個怪人的徒弟，肯定也是個怪人。」  
「這話我可不能當作沒聽到。」

先後在飲食區坐下的兩人一邊拌嘴一邊拉開菜單，沒有留意到較晚入座的兩位青年先是威嚇似的將視線掃過周圍才坐進靠向外側的座位。

「第一次的槍戰，感覺如何啊？」將送上桌面的飲料遞到青年面前，捧著臉頰的桐人笑瞇瞇的詢問兩人感想。  
「『槍』這個東西好難啊......斬斷子彈也沒有想像中的容易呢。」  
「就說了這個傢伙的戰鬥方式不能當作參考。」咬著吸管的詩乃沒好氣的橫了一眼身邊正無辜眨眼擺出一附無害模樣的青年，十分受不了的把對方幹過的荒唐事全都扔了出來。「拿手去打子彈的這種事情也只有這人做得出來。」

見尤吉歐朝他投來錯愕的目光、騎士也露出了十分複雜的表情，突然被爆黑歷史的桐人也只能刮了刮臉顧左右而言他的「哎呀那時候只有那個辦法了嘛，要是什麼都不做的挨子彈詩乃妳會生氣的啊。」  
「桐人你真是......」長嘆一口氣的尤吉歐摸了摸掛在自己腰間的光子劍柄，露出了沈思的神色。「看來我得更努力點才行，詩乃小姐，這裡有能夠練習的地方嗎？」  
「哈啊？你認真的要參考這個瘋子的戰鬥方式？！」  
「尤吉歐你怎麼不問我呢——」

詩乃和桐人的聲音先後響起，尤吉歐也只是微笑著回以「桐人能做到的話那我應該也能...不，我也會去做到。」  
看青年如此肯定的態度好一陣子說不出話來的少女撫著額頭呢喃著「真不愧是他的徒弟......」，而在少女感慨的同時桐人已經攤開了總督府的地圖開始仔細地和兩人講解可以在什麼地方進行自主練習。

「吶，桐人。那個B...BoB？的預賽是明天開始對吧？」  
「嗯，對啊。」  
「那我明天早上可以自己在這裡練習嗎？我想在大賽之前在熟悉一下這個『槍』的用法，還有練習判斷斬斷子彈的時機。」  
「那我也——」  
「不行。」尤吉歐打斷了桐人還沒說完的下文。「我可沒辦法幫你做Real World的作業或考試複習，你可不能像在修劍學院一樣偷懶不聽課了。」  
「嗚。」  
「『嗚。』也沒有用。」

看見黑髮青年整個人蔫在桌上的反應，少女伸出手戳了戳桐人因為不滿而微鼓著的臉頰。  
「這還真是有趣，居然有除了亞絲娜以外的人能把你治得這麼服貼？」  
「畢竟和他形影不離的一起生活了兩年半，要是還沒有點辦法整治他的話那可不行。」  
「兩年半......哼嗯——」在青年的抗議下收回戳弄對方的手的詩乃將視線轉向另一側。「這一個感覺就是完全放任呢。」  
「……」完全沒有加入對話打算的騎士冷淡地瞥了眼向他投來視線的少女，數秒後就將注意力挪回趴在桌上的人身上。  
「我要準備下線了，你接下來的打算呢？」  
「嗯——？一會和這兩個傢伙去旅館吧。」

把臉埋在手臂裡的青年悶聲的回應，鄰近幾桌的位置立刻此起彼落的響起杯盤落地的聲音。被嚇了一跳的尤吉歐扭頭只看見一片狼籍，以及以各種姿勢攤在桌上及地上用全身來表現出『大受打擊』四字的男人們。

不知為何莫名的有種不快感。

「你考慮一下你現在的外表再說話不行嗎。」在混亂現場與三人之間來回看了幾眼的詩乃動作誇張地嘆了口氣，撐著桌子站起身來。「真要發生什麼事情，我可不管你。」  
「就算外表是這副模樣我也是個男人好嗎。」並不是很將這件事放在心上的桐人擺擺手就當作聽見少女的忠告。「那麼明天預賽見了。」

目送少女下線之後，終於從桌上爬起來的桐人毫不在意周遭反應的舒展身體。然後一手一個的拉起兩位青年大步離開總督府的範圍。

黑髮的少女拉著兩位精緻青年所經之地都引發了一大片的僵直反應，在目睹三人一同踏進旅館的那刻最為嚴重。絲毫不知道外頭玩家反應的三人在其中兩人明確的拒絕之下租借了三間單人房，  
「就跟在ALO的時候一樣租借一間大房就好了啊，我都特地留在線上過夜了為什麼還要分成三間房？」  
「桐人…我拜託你在多點危機意識好嗎...」  
在尤吉歐無可奈何的聲音之下停頓了數秒之後反應過來搭擋在說些什麼的桐人漲紅了臉，一句話都沒說的就把自己鎖進正中間的房間中。  
站在走廊嘆息的尤吉歐很快的收起表情，和同樣停留在桐人房門前的騎士僵持數秒之後一同轉過身踏入自己的房間。

完全陌生的天花板讓剛清醒的尤吉歐有些茫然的躺在床上好一段時間，坐起身一邊揉著眼睛一邊無意識的呢喃「得去叫桐人起床」。搖搖晃晃地進了洗漱間看見不熟悉的鏡面時猛然驚醒的揉著自己睡亂的一頭淺髮，不太熟練地滑開系統選單確認了『Kirito』的名字顯示是灰色的時候才放心下來。

「有好好的去學校啊。」瞥了眼還不是很習慣的視野中據說是準確時間的數字，反而是自己罕見地起晚了。「嗯......因為不熟悉的東西太多了所以特別疲憊嗎？」  
很快地將自己整理好的青年在腦海裡回憶昨日少女所教授的知識，腳步筆直的朝向桐人所說的臉習場走去，至於那個騎士此刻身在哪裡並不在他的關注範圍之內。

只是沒想到剛踏進總督府就被人好一群人給攔住腳步，早已習慣被萊歐斯及溫貝爾找麻煩的青年一眼就判斷出對方並非帶著善意的接近，微彎的眼角內沒有半分笑意。

「你是昨天跟小桐子在一起的人吧？」  
小桐子？ 微笑著的青年感到有什麼明顯不同於面對騎士的煩躁感正不停的翻滾，想著這群人為什麼不是撞到騎士的面前。  
完全沒有興趣細聽對方在說些什麼的尤吉歐腳尖一轉就打算避開那群玩家，仍然被執拗的玩家們留在原地。

「真煩人啊。」沒由來的想起在修劍學院中所發生的腐敗事件，讓尤吉歐原本平易近人的氛圍一下變的刺骨。「想幹什麼就說吧。」  
「挺有氣勢的嘛？聽說你還接受了小桐子跟詩音的特別訓練？那就讓我們來檢視一下學習成果怎麼樣啊？」明擺著想以人數來壓制他的玩家們的嘴臉難看到極點，不是很認真的想著原來Real World的人也會有這樣醜惡的情感的尤吉歐跟著他們的腳步踏向昨日與其他人進行密集訓練的市街地圖。

在心中盤算也許拿變化較大的玩家來作為訓練對象應該會比以制式反應的MOB練習要來得有效率些，興許是前一天一次對上兩個頂尖玩家被單方面輾壓導致對自己的戰力沒什麼自信，等到整個街區只剩下自己還站立著的時候尤吉歐才一愣一愣的看著自己手中的光子劍。

出乎意料的是由他進行碾壓。

多虧了在Under World中和桐人一同修煉以及勇闖中央聖堂的經驗，他的身體無比的習慣戰鬥。槍械的使用也多虧了彈道預測線和預測圈的輔助勉強沒有太大的問題，剩下的就是要練習到能向桐人一樣熟練地使用雙手。

這麼說起來......桐人好像能夠同時揮舞兩把劍的樣子。  
果然跟哥爾哥羅索前輩所說的一樣藏了一手啊......不、那個時候的桐人也沒有優先度對等的兩把武器能夠施展，等到後面取得夜空之劍之後又因為成了上級修劍士而忙得不可開交。

「找個時間在跟桐人問看看好了......」  
判斷倒在地上的玩家們已經無法給他更多的幫助，尤吉歐逕自離開了市街區尋找下一個能作為練習對象的目標。

蹲踞在高處透過遠試鏡鎖定MOB的騎士看著穩定縮小的綠色光圈，沒有任何猶豫的扣下扳機。逐一清掃掉這個區域的所有敵手，提起長柄槍械迅速移動到下一個地域的青年在腦海中回憶那位綠衣少女的動作，逐漸開始熟練初次接觸的異界武器。

突然跳出的系統視窗上方顯示出無數的神聖語以及和自己手中型式相仿的槍械圖示，仔細看過其中的資訊過後毫不猶豫地更換了手中的裝備。不知不覺到了黑髮青年前一天和他們約定的時間，退出地圖回到總督府大廳的騎士看見早他一步與青年碰頭正有說有笑的『自己』時，沒有任何猶豫的快步上前握住黑髮青年的手腕拉開兩人之間的距離。

數不清第幾次卡在兩人中間的桐人扶著腦袋無事兩人越過他頭頂交鋒的視線，雖說原本就知道現在這個M-9000系列虛擬體的體型比起自己原本的身高要嬌小許多，原本在有不滿也已經算是接受現況的桐人此刻在兩位青年的身高碾壓之下又突然開始覺得無法忍受。

沈默地以視線交火的兩位青年一會之後就對彼此失了興趣，尤吉歐接上了原先與桐人在探討的話題。  
「話說回來，昨天詩乃說的『桐人小姐』和今天纏著我的那些玩家說的『小桐子』是怎麼回事？你真的變成女生了？」  
「我！是！男！人！」咬牙切齒的刷開角色資訊的視窗翻到青年面前，讓兩人能夠清晰地看見上頭性別欄位清晰標示的『MALE』。「看起來像女人是因為這個特殊的M-9000的型號，又不是我自己選的。」  
「可是詩乃說你玩得很開心。」  
「我說啊——」掙開騎士握著他手腕的手，黑髮青年豎起眉毛十分不悅。「既然我已經不能更換角色了，拿這外表找些樂子有什麼不對。」  
「……桐人。」  
「幹、幹什麼。」  
淺髮青年突然露出的燦爛微笑讓桐人下意識的想向後退開，卻被站在他身後眼底同樣沒有溫度的騎士給按住肩膀。看著不知為何突然從水火不容的狀況變成同一戰線的兩人，桐人直覺不妙的立刻試圖轉移話題。  
「別說這個了，預賽就快開始了我們趕緊去比賽的樓層吧。還得跟你們解釋一下規則呢。」  
「你可別以為這樣子就能逃掉。」  
「尤吉歐君，比賽當前可不是說這種話的時候喔。」強硬的截斷搭擋說教的黑髮青年推著對方的背部加快腳步。「開始傳送之前沒有到指定樓層的話會直接取消資格的，別忘了我們可是來辦正事的。」


	12. 12

  
「BoB的預賽是分區的一對一淘汰賽，最後會從各區的優勝排名依序選擇共30名玩家隨機配置在地圖上進行生存戰。」一邊拉開賽程表一邊跟身旁兩位青年說明比賽規則的桐人腳步筆直的朝著座位區前去，「我看看...預賽我們都被分到不同組呢，你們兩個可別這麼快就輸掉啊？」  
湊近到青年身邊觀看預賽名單的尤吉歐很快的鎖定到自己所在的分組，小聲的呢喃了一句「他們沒有參加啊。」  
「誰？」沒有漏聽搭檔的說話的黑髮青年立刻轉頭，臉上掛著些許的揶揄。「哥哥我才不在半天就交上朋友了嗎？看來尤吉歐小朋友長大了呢～～」  
「才不是。」迅速否認的尤吉歐稍稍推開正不停逼近的好友。「不是說過了嗎？有玩家來找我麻煩。」  
「啊，說到這件事情，32你那邊......算了你這個氣場估計也沒多少人敢去找碴。」  
「身為事件源頭的桐人不該跟我表示一下歉意嗎。」  
「那尤吉歐希望我怎麼表達歉意呢？」  
「嗯——」  
  
沒有料到桐人如此爽快的青年拉著長音思索著如何回答才不會被捉弄的時候，晚他們幾步抵達準備區的詩乃帶著十分嫌棄的表情加入了他們。  
「我說你管一下身邊的這兩個好嗎，這個明擺著宣示所有權的壓迫感連我都覺得有點不快了。」  
被嚴正抗議的桐人眨了兩下眼睛才將視線投向一左一右將他包夾在正中間的兩位軍裝青年，以及以他為中心向外推約四五步儼然真空毫無其他玩家存在的空白地帶。  
  
「不說這個，這一次我們沒有分到同一組呢。」乾笑著跳過關於兩人的話題，宛若少女身姿的青年十分不自然的將話題帶上了賽程。「看組別排序等等大概是我會先上場吧。」  
「反正你肯定又是那不要命的戰法，有什麼值得說嘴的。」  
「哎不是啦，今天下午尤吉歐被人找麻煩了，我想說我上場得時候麻煩詩乃妳幫我看著這兩個人。」  
「這兩個人都多大了還不能照顧自己？之前也沒見你對愛麗絲這麼保護，差別待遇也太明顯了吧？」  
「他們兩個的狀況不一樣嘛......」  
「哼。」  
  
知道詩乃這是應下請託的桐人收回雙手合十擺放在胸前的手，看著跳出在自己面前顯示賽程倒計時的視窗下意識地摸上自己腰間的光子劍劍柄。  
「那麼，我去去就回。你們兩個老實點別惹麻煩啊？」  
「這句話我原封不動的還給你。」  
「哈哈。」  
  
  
目送桐人的身姿消失在視野之中的尤吉歐在詩乃身邊坐下，學著對方的動作開啟了點餐的視窗。  
「詩乃小姐，方便告訴我妳跟桐人在GGO中所經歷的事情嗎？」  
「那傢伙沒告訴你們嗎？」  
「只有簡單的待過說是為了追查事件而已。」尤吉歐的視線在自己對面坐下的白衣青年身上停留了一秒之後接著對擺出若有所思神色的少女開口。「我想知道的事妳昨日說的，桐人裝成女孩子的事情。」  
「哈。」停頓了幾秒的詩乃發出十分愉快的笑聲。「確實這個你就算撕破他的嘴他也不會跟你說呢。」  
  
「但是在那之前，我要你坦白你在ALO說的『你對他做了很過分的事』是什麼。」  
「——愛麗絲跟妳們說過了吧，我曾經作為敵人站在我最重要的人的對立面...對桐人跟愛麗絲刀刃相向。」沈默了一小段時間的尤吉歐垂下盯著擺放在自己面前的飲品，不願意去直視自己面前隨時提醒他自己曾作出錯誤選擇的那個存在。  
「在那之後，為了向被我傷害的友人們贖罪......我以自己的肉身構築成劍......帶著不合理的自我滿足死在了桐人面前。」  
「所以我才想要被身為桐人的友人的你們斥責，卻沒想到反而害的你們吵架。就在前幾天，桐人為了這件事情向我發了好大一頓脾氣。」  
  
「——站起來。」猛然站起身的少女以十分低沉的聲音向青年開口，從那雙盈滿情緒的比值視線中讀取到熊熊怒火的尤吉歐沒有任何的遲疑再稍微遠離桌面的地方站直了身體。  
  
使盡全力揮拳砸在對方臉上的少女也只不過是讓青年浪嗆了幾步，緊揪著比自己高出些許的青年衣領詩乃因憤怒而全無壓抑的嗓音清晰的傳入緊盯著他們的玩家耳裡。  
  
「你這個傢伙有什麼毛病！！？你怎麼會覺得親眼目睹認識的人死在自己的面前有誰能夠無動於衷！？你在那傢伙的身邊待了兩年半還不清楚他是什麼樣的人嗎？！你知不知道在那之後——他在Under World中把自己搞成什麼模樣——」  
「我知道。」垂著眼睛的青年打斷了少女的責罵，扭曲著表情抬手緊揪住自己胸口的衣物。「我知道的......」  
  
見尤吉歐露出這樣的神色、詩乃就算再怎麼有意見也沒辦法朝向明顯陷入自責情緒的人繼續發脾氣。  
  
「你說桐人對你發過火了？」  
「嗯⋯⋯」青年輕輕的點頭。「即使在知道亞多米妮斯特雷特拿人命來製造武器的時候我都沒見他這麼生氣⋯⋯」  
  
雖然不清楚尤吉歐口中的那個「最高權限使用者」是什麼人，既然本人已經發洩也溝通過了，那就沒有她繼續插手的餘地。  
鬆開緊抓著的青年衣領，少女大力的拍了一下尤吉歐的背把人推回座位。  
「差不多要輪到那傢伙上場了，快過來看直播吧。」

茂密的樹林中，黑髮青年姿態輕鬆的搜索著對手的蹤跡。基本熟知青年戰鬥風格的GGO玩家們不會有人選擇去跟第三屆的BoB冠軍正面對決，桐人所裝備的短柄手槍的射程與威力十分也有限，保持距離才有勝算已經是刻在所有人腦海中的共識。

專注的看著螢幕中面帶微笑朝對手喊話說不想浪費時間的桐人，尤吉歐很輕易的就從對方面上與笑容相反的銳利眼神及擱在手邊隨時能夠碰觸到劍柄的手判讀出桐人並沒有如表面上看去的那般放鬆。

從他們的畫面可以很清晰地看見對方正潛藏在距離桐人西北方約100公尺遠的灌木叢後，是一般的玩家沒有辦法輕易察覺的距離，但對經歷過無數戰場的桐人來說根本無法構成問題吧。

就見畫面中的身影猛地朝著自己的東北方向竄出，利用樹林的遮蔽以極快的速度迂迴逼近因為他突然行動而丟失目標的對手。  
沒有刻意的降低腳下因為疾行而掀起的異音，開始聚集在身上的鮮紅色彈道預測線完全不被放在眼裡。青年用他從未看過的速度和敏捷以最小的幅度甩開落在自己身上的標的線，在身邊高速揮舞的紫紅色軌跡精準的斬落無法避開的那些足以影響行動的射擊。選擇性地承受部分傷害換來晉身機會的青年朝著面色鐵青的對手輕快的說了聲「嗨。」，下一刻由電漿所構築而成的劍身在俐落的將面前的玩家攔腰斬斷。

映著青年畫面上跳出了勝者的公告，但晉級的青年此刻的神色卻難看到讓正看著直播的三人跟著變了臉色。  
「詩乃小姐，桐人等等會從哪裡回來？」略帶急切地站起身，尤吉歐朝跟著離開座位的少女詢問。  
「在另外一側有一個傳送用的閘門，往這邊。」  
同樣也從青年的反應察覺到異樣的玩家們立刻發現了急匆匆地朝傳送門移動的少女和兩位青年，低垂著頭踏出閘門的桐人聽清熟悉的聲音喊他的同時被那道嗓音著主人給緊緊的摟進懷裡。

「桐人。」  
「尤…吉歐？」反應十分遲鈍的黑髮青年抬手輕拍著搭檔的背，疑惑的看向在距離他倆步遠的距離停下腳步的少女。「這是怎麼了？表情這麼難看。」  
「你怎麼不看看自己的表情在說話。」緊皺著眉頭的少女看了一眼正在倒計時下一分區的預賽開始的螢幕煩躁的咋舌。「你現在這又是怎麼回事？」  
「我？我沒事啊？」  
「渾身都在發顫誰會相信你口中的『沒事』。」  
下意識地摸了摸自己的臉，從少女和被騎士拉開的青年眼底看見明確擔憂的桐人將視線轉向了另一側的騎士，從騎士緊鎖的眉頭中讀出了相同的情緒。

低頭看著自己向上攤開的手，終於察覺自身狀態的桐人向前踏了幾步同時抱住騎士與青年的手臂。  
「你們在這裡......」

桐人反應和低語讓少女猛然意識到了什麼，將視線投往將手搭上對方肩膀、神色十分複雜的尤吉歐與從另一個方向將桐人的身姿從周圍玩家的視線中阻絕的騎士。  
「可以交給你們嗎？」  
「嗯。」

獲得肯定回答的少女拉扯了下自己的淺色圍巾，直覺這並不是自己能夠插手的狀況便乾脆的退開去準備自己的賽事。

雖然很想直接離開備戰區域避開其他玩家的探究，但身邊的兩位青年的分區賽事尚未開始無法隨意離開。只能青著一張臉的被兩人帶回座位區，手中捧著冷飲耗費了很長時間才將情緒平復下來。

「好點了嗎？」  
「嗯。」低垂著頭的黑髮青年長吁一口氣。「抱歉，我想起了那個時候......」  
「我才該說抱歉。」緊握著身側搭檔手背的青年表情並不比方才的桐人要好上多少。「我沒有想到會對你造成這樣的影響。」  
「......我以為我沒事的。畢竟不論是對PoH還是皇帝我都能夠毫不猶豫的舉劍斬下。」依舊垂著視線的桐人半轉過身體將額頭抵在尤吉歐的肩上。「現在想想，也許是因為那時的存在於青薔薇之劍的你還站在我身邊。」

熟悉的氣味與溫度將他緊緊包裹，輕撫著頭髮的手和落在耳邊的嗓音堅定地重複著不久前爭執過後他們一起做下的約定。  
「我答應過你，就算你不要我了我也不會再放開你了。」  
「所以我不會讓那種事情再一次發生的。」  
「嗯......」  
「詩乃小姐很擔心你。」從桐人悶悶的回應聽出對方確實平復下來的尤吉歐鬆開青年，分了一點視線給沒有入座而是靠立在座位的最外側無言地對周遭釋放拒絕靠近的壓力的騎士。「他也是。」

聞言有些詫異的略為回過頭來的騎士瞥了一眼和他對視的青年和把臉轉向他的桐人，伸出手摩挲對方略為泛紅的眼角。

過往記憶一片空白的他有意識時身邊就只有黑髮青年的存在，自此在對方的解釋之下獲取了姓名與第32號騎士的身份的他的生活重心就只有青年和會對人民造成危害需要排除的威脅。

從青年偶爾像是完全不存在一般的消失的期間他察覺到青年瞞著他在做些什麼，即使詢問也只會得到模稜兩可的回應。作為交換似的青年對他交出了自己的身體，順勢擁抱佔有對方的騎士並沒有因此停下探究。

雖不正面回應卻也沒有刻意隱瞞的青年放任毫不遮掩的騎士追在他的身後探查，騎士與青年之間貓捉老鼠的遊戲在黑髮青年與閒散的外表相反的極高警惕之下持續了很長的一段時間。

追在對方身後抵達的極境洞窟之內他瞧見青年神色凝重的跟一位身著白袍的男人對話，沒一會就雙雙踏進張開在最深處的移轉陣中。  
跟在青年身後的男人在離去之前朝著他的方向投來探尋的視線，即使深知自己只要跟上就能夠獲知對方隱藏的事情的騎士的腳步卻被另一側極厚的冰壁給吸引。

與他腰間的佩劍完全相同的冰藍色長劍豎立於地面，從地面一路蔓延的寒冰與薔薇藤將整個空間徹底覆蓋，而長劍正後方的永凍冰面中是身穿著青色修道服的『自己』。  
他不記得自己是如何返回到那座莊嚴的白塔，有印象的只有自己在青年回到他身邊之時以更加激烈且不容拒絕的態勢去索求。早已習慣交疊身體的青年並沒有對於他的反常多說什麼，只是順從的張開身體去接受來自於騎士所給予的一切。

從那一刻開始他與青年之間的相處就開始逐步地扭曲。

他知道自己這樣的舉動異常，但他無法控制的去想青年為何不願與自己提起那個沈睡在冰面之中的『自己』。他不相信對方沒有察覺自己曾經去過那處洞窟，曾嘗試觸碰那把長劍的手被設置在周圍的神聖術給灼傷。  
那一個『自己』對青年的重要性在如此嚴密的保護下不言而喻，青年的無言承受在他眼中就如同是默認自己暗地裡『複製』了『他』的存在一事。

兩人都對於洞窟內所留有的『罪證』緘默不語，只是日益瘋狂的持續不對等的佔有和給予。等到他注意到的時候，自己所持有的冰藍長劍早已染上一片漆黑。

隨著此刻用臉頰磨蹭他掌心的桐人移轉到風格迥異的世界的騎士這才理解了當時洞窟中的移轉陣後方連接的是與他們所長居的世界截然不同的地方，所以青年才會像是人間蒸發一樣的全無痕跡。

他讀不懂青年的想法，但在聽聞青年與另一個『自己』的過去、看見眼前的青年和那個『自己』相處的現在，他無法不去想是否在對方眼裡自己才是那一個『複製品』。

因為他並不是他所渴求的，能與他分享那些苦痛回憶的存在。


	13. 13

「32？」

桐人疑惑的嗓音將騎士的思緒拉回當下，從那雙漆黑的眼底隱約看見擔憂。反被對方擔憂是他所始料未及的事情，既然他有力氣去關注自己以外的事情那多半就是沒有問題了。

坐在對方身側的青年看了眼自己面前開啟的視窗，映著綠衣少女賽事的畫面早就跳出了勝者的資訊以及下一個組別的開賽倒數計時。

「輪到我了呢。」尤吉歐平靜地站起身整理自己的衣物。「你可得好好待在這裡等我回來。」「怎麼說的一副我會亂跑惹事的模樣。」  
「你不會嗎？」雙手叉腰一臉無奈的尤吉歐瞇起眼睛，擺出對方所熟悉的說教神色。「不知道是誰老是趁我不注意就躲去樹下午睡或是溜去買蜂蜜派——」  
「哇——哇——知道了知道了我乖乖待著不亂跑——」  
「很好。」確認了對方回到他所熟悉的那個狀態，也瞧見綠衣少女正往他們的方向走來的尤吉歐與騎士對上視線。「......我上場了。」  
盯著對方離開的背影好一會才移動腳步在桐人身邊坐下的騎士看著青年將畫面切換到尤吉歐賽事的頻道，尚未開始而一片漆黑的畫面上僅有對戰對手的ID資料。

「你沒事吧？」  
遲了一會才反應過來是青年在詢問他的騎士將視線從畫面上收回，對上了筆直向他投來的那雙夜色。  
「你先顧好自己吧。」  
聽見對方發出不滿的鼻音，回到他們身邊的少女觀察了一下兩人的神色後有些困惑地看著騎士。  
「為什麼你的臉色看起來比那傢伙還糟？」  
與少女四目相對的騎士以沈默回應，坐在他身側的桐人則附和的補了一句「我就說吧。」然後捧住騎士的臉強硬的轉向自己。  
「這幾天我可算是看透了。」黑髮的青年這麼對他說。「雖然跟那時一樣說著你除了...『33』之外什麼都不要，但最終還是跟他一樣，什麼都藏在心底。」  
「是，除了你之外我什麼都不需要。」握住貼在自己臉上的手，騎士親吻青年的指尖給予回應。  
「但是你需要的並不是我。」在少女震驚的目光中抽回手的桐人首次否定了騎士的話語。  
「我需要什麼由我來決定，不是你。」並不想跟桐人進行言語爭論的青年挪開視線投向已經開始一段時間的賽事，另一個『自己』正全神貫注的在賽場上高速移動。

被傳送進賽場的尤吉歐觀察了一會自己所身處的場景，散亂著停放無數廢棄車輛的筆直大道。隱蔽在其中一輛車身後頭的青年拆下碎裂的後照鏡，試圖利用鏡面去觀察對手所在的方向。剛探出去的碎鏡上立刻出現了鮮紅的彈道預測線，下一秒槍擊準確的擊碎青年手中的臨時道具。

第一次的攻擊會出現預測線就代表對方並非和少女及騎士一樣使用遠程狙擊，這個筆直的場地基本上與在武器店面挑戰的機台也差不了多少。握緊手中的槍柄在腦海中確認自己可用的彈藥數量的尤吉歐深吸一口氣，緊接著從車尾處竄出直奔向橋面的另一側。

顯然沒有想到他會正面突破的對手在他躍過第二輛廢棄車輛時才反應過來舉槍讓預測線落在他的身上，用與不久前取勝的黑髮青年極度相似的動作敏捷地避開槍擊的尤吉歐舉起手中的機槍。還不是很習慣的擊發後座力讓手臂輕微發麻，視野中的綠色輔助圈隨著他的動作劇烈的搖晃。抓緊跳躍滯空而將晃動降至最低的那一刻瞬間縮小的輔助圈落在對手身上，扣下扳機擊出的子彈全數落在對手身前的遮蔽物附近沒能造成多少實質傷害。

他的目的也不是要擊中，被逼的躲進廢棄車輛後方迴避槍擊的對手沒能看見他藉由槍聲掩蓋自己踩在車頂快速的移動縮短距離所造成的聲音。  
完全沒有考慮彈藥殘量的牽制射擊持續不了太長的時間，但也足夠讓尤吉歐搶進到對方的面前。顯然也在等待槍聲停下的瞬間的敵手完全沒有料到在他閃出遮蔽物的那一刻佔據視野中的東西不是青年而是是朝著臉部飛來的漆黑機槍，彈藥告罄已然失去原本功用的熱兵器被當成投擲武器使用所爭取到的短瞬之間凝聚成形的蒼藍劍身貫穿了對手的身姿。

「嗯......射擊的操作果然還是很難啊......」在等待傳送的時間裡尤吉歐略為苦惱的擺弄著被自己丟出去的槍械，動作生疏的更替擊空的彈匣。「還有彈藥的分配......」

返回到備戰大廳的青年沒有在意落在自己身上的視線轉變，毫不猶豫地快步朝桐人與少女所佔據的座位區走去。

「呦，贏的漂亮。」  
「跟桐人比起來還差得遠呢。」笑著與朝他抬起手的桐人擊掌，接過對方早一步替他準備好的飲品坐下的青年靦腆地一笑，緊接著尋找起應該要在場的另一個人。「他呢？」  
「剛上場。」叼著吸管的詩乃調整好直播的頻道，藍色的視線停留在騎士的ID上。「我之前就想問了，兩個『尤吉歐』的差異......那個『Synthesis』是怎麼回事？」  
「呃…這個解釋起來有點長。」  
「今天已經沒有比賽了，我現在有很多時間邊看那位性格惡劣的騎士比賽邊聽你慢慢說。」

聽著桐人略微苦惱的解釋『整合秘儀』，尤吉歐敏銳的察覺到載入賽場的騎士慢條斯理的擺弄著狙擊步槍跟昨日所見到的是不同的樣式。同樣察覺到騎士手中槍械的詩乃立刻將桐人的說明拋至腦後，直接將騎士手中的槍械放大到畫面之中。

「Barrett M107？！這傢伙到底是什麼運氣——」  
「……Barrett？」尤吉歐低聲重複一次的聲音只有坐在他身邊的桐人聽清，後者打開虛擬視窗查了一會之後簡單地替青年解釋。  
「大概跟詩乃的Hécate II 一樣是特殊武器吧，記得Hécate II是要刷地圖MOB才有機會掉落的。」  
「真是不愉快。」情緒明顯受到影響的少女不悅的瞇起眼睛看著畫面中輕巧地攀上制高點的騎士。「我可是花了很多時間才刷到Hécate II的，他居然一天就刷到了Barrett M107。那玩意的稀有程度跟你的M-9000系列虛擬體有得比，這麼多稀有道具怎麼就全聚集到你身邊了，你這傢伙不會是讓結依駭進GGO的Server調整機率了吧。」  
「在妳眼裡我是那種人嗎？？？」遭到質疑的青年擺出一副受到打擊的表情，扭過頭把臉埋進自己的掌心中。「尤吉歐你怎麼都不幫我說句話——」

早就習慣桐人偶爾會刻意誇大的情緒表現，正專注的看著騎士舉槍瞄準的尤吉歐完全沒有看向身邊的人，就像過去並肩坐在上級修劍士的寢室沙發上玩鬧時一樣的直接伸出手把人攬進懷中心不在焉的哄了幾句「好好好——別鬧了。」就不再搭理對方。

被摟在懷中的桐人與啞口的詩乃面面相覷，試了幾次掙不開有意壓制他的尤吉歐反倒還讓對方加大了箝制的力道，黑髮青年也只能在少女嫌棄的目光中摸摸鼻子老實的待著。

半跪在掩體後方的騎士透過狙擊鏡看著正在尋找他的敵手，雖說比起遠方攻擊自己更加習慣站立在最前線。但經過一天的觀察以及方才觀看的幾場賽事他也很清晰地了解這個『世界』之中白刃戰並非是最上選，桐人與另一個『自己』所選擇的戰法並非適用於所有的環境。  
依據對手的攻擊模式來選擇相應的戰術對他來說才是基本，而他判斷在此處善用他所不熟悉的特殊槍械才是效率最高的方式。

那兩人在這樣充滿遠距殺傷力的戰場上堅持使劍採取近距離的白刃戰是他所無法理解的舉動，黑髮的青年所選擇的戰術應該更加的——

佔據在桐人與少女特地為他們所開設的『教學』相同地圖中少女所鍾愛的狙擊點，甩開腦海中所浮現的不合時宜的念頭騎士重新將眼睛貼至狙擊鏡上。  
比起讓準心追著對手移動不如預測對方的動向等待獵物進入狩獵範圍中，微調槍口角度將狙擊鏡對準對手稍前方的掩體。看過桐人與青年戰鬥的人們估計會認為他也會選擇相同的戰術，這份誤解此刻對騎士來說最好不過。

一如所料的竄進他所鎖定的掩體中的對手大膽的朝外探出大半的身子，完全落進騎士的攻擊範圍之中。沒有半分浮動的綠色光圈穩穩地停留在那人的額心，扣下扳機的瞬間狙擊鏡中的玩家應聲倒地。

只一槍就結束的賽事讓騎士皺起眉頭，從地上站起輕拍自己一片雪白的衣襬上所沾上的塵土。跟那名綠衣少女比起來程度差太多，沒有任何參考價值。

收起手中的長柄槍械，輕撫腰間劍柄的騎士半垂下眼睛隱約憶起青年曾說過這個世界中有所謂的『排名』。即使選擇了相應於這個異界的戰鬥方式，骨子裡仍舊流著劍士血液的騎士久違的感到心底燃起些許的好勝心。

認真觀看完騎士戰鬥的尤吉歐對於騎士熟練地使用槍械一事深感意外，跟自己同樣剛接觸槍械的對方卻已跟自己截然相反的熟練駕馭這個世界的戰鬥。  
是他下意識的選擇熟悉的武器而不夠柔軟的接受新知嗎？分明在與桐人學劍的那時是那麼的渴望握有力量，現在卻在無意識之間拒絕接受劍與神聖術以外的事物？

「這還真是有點意外。」看著螢幕中的白衣騎士，被他扣在懷中的桐人發出了感慨的聲音。「我到現在都還用不熟其他的槍呢，他居然這麼短時間就上手了嗎？」  
「你是根本沒打算要學吧。」在一旁撐著臉關閉螢幕的少女毫不留情的反駁。「你那兩個弟子明顯地比你用功多了。」  
「唔嗯，畢竟尤吉歐一直都是優等生啊。」  
「優秀的是他們兩個為什麼是你在臭屁啊。」

在少女跟青年來回鬥嘴的時間裡，信步返回到桌邊的騎士與尤吉歐互相對視。一直以來劍拔怒張的氣氛像是不存在一樣的讓迅速進入調停狀態的桐人有些反應不過來，沒有多想的就喊出了聲。

「32？」  
騎士無聲地以視線向青年詢問「怎麼了？」，反倒讓黑髮青年有些無措的揮了揮手說「沒事。」  
「嗯——既然今天的預賽結束了，那我要準備下線了。」站起身大大伸了個懶腰的詩乃像是想起什麼一樣的轉過身直指著桐人的鼻頭。「我說你，沒有跟其他人說一聲就移轉到GGO就算了，現在乾脆連人都不讓他們找到了？只是要避免讓他們在遊戲中見面的話有必要做到連現實世界都斷絕聯繫？」  
「我沒......」  
「你沒有？我上線前聽亞絲娜說你今天不只沒去學校連電話都乾脆的不接了，這叫沒有？」  
「——桐人？」尤吉歐臉色鐵青的按住青年的肩膀，他可不想讓他為了他們和自己的摯友們徹底反目。

「我真的沒有那個意思......」在青年與少女嚴肅到極點的神色中舉起雙手投降的桐人老實的交代自己今日的行蹤。「我去了趟RATH幫忙追查那個不明的訊號源。」  
「你答應我要好好去上課的。」  
「但是你的事情更——」  
「桐人。」  
「……對不起。」

垂著腦袋認錯的青年顯然沒有多少悔意，尤吉歐皺著眉頭思索不能再讓青年自己處理那些他因為尊重而不予置喙的人際關係修補。

「詩乃小姐，我能拜託你一件事嗎？」  
綠衣少女的無聲的示意青年繼續說下去。  
「能不能讓我在現實世界跟桐人的朋友們見面？」  
「可以啊。」十分果斷的應允下來的少女偏頭思索了一下。「雖然明天也有預賽，帶著Amusphere的話就算時間拖得久了在艾基爾的店裡也可以上線。」  
「那就麻煩妳了。」  
「喂——我的意見呢——」見兩人自顧自的約定起時間和地點，突然開始慌張起來的桐人連忙插入對話之中。  
「你閉嘴。」  
「再繼續讓你自己處理的話估計只會越來越糟，所以不管桐人你說什麼都不採納。」  
「32你也說些什麼吧——」確認了單靠自己無法扭轉詩乃與尤吉歐決定的青年轉為向自己身側的另一人求助。「我沒有那麼糟吧。」

看著他沈默一會的騎士微微張開自己的薄唇，卻半天沒有吐出一句話。  
「32？」  
「你想讓那個交際障礙說什麼？他可是跟我們見面的第一天就直言不諱地說『沒打算跟我們好好相處』，能對你提出什麼有用的評價。」  
「……怎麼回事？」之前和明日奈通電話的時候少女曾試圖向他訴說騎士的行為被他強硬地打斷，此刻詩乃所說的內容讓他再也無法充耳不聞。

「還能怎麼回事。」斜眼睨視青年的少女神色冷漠。「就跟你剛才聽到的一樣，『除了你之外什麼都不要』。」  
「……」  
「還多補了一句『也沒有打算分享』。」

大致上猜到騎士會說出什麼的尤吉歐乾笑著沒有插話，捨棄了一切的騎士才能毫無顧忌的直言內心的想法並付諸行動，清晰的記得自己被秘儀所影響之時的記憶與想法的青年並不意外此刻就在他身邊的騎士會說出這些現在的他所無法說出的話。

看來他得要費神關照的人除了桐人之外又多了一個，不然這把火遲早有一天也會燒到他的身上。


	14. 14

被手機中傳出的摯友嗓音催促著套上Aguma的桐谷和人看著出現在自己視野裡的騎士及尤吉歐時苦著一張臉抽了抽鼻子，睡眼惺忪的拿起擱在一旁的制服上衣慢吞吞地給自己套上。

「尤吉歐你也熟練的太快了......這才幾天就學會從手機喊我起床了......」  
「當我還不清楚你早上是什麼德性嗎？不緊盯著你的話又準備翹課了吧。」  
「我這麼不值得信任嗎......」  
「你昨天就翹課了。」

我只應了讓你們留下來自主練習，可沒答應你會去學校啊。  
極小聲的嘟嚷被貼在耳邊的Aguma完美的收音，站在和人正前方的青年微笑著瞇起眼睛，本能感受到危險的黑髮青年一抬頭就見到對方隱隱要發怒的神色立刻拋下一句「我去洗漱。」就摘下Aguma溜進了浴室中進行盥洗。

等到重新戴上Aguma時一直以來負責喊他起床的直葉推開門見到已經穿戴整齊的兄長時一下沒反應過來，直到和人拍了下她的腦袋道早才匆匆跑回自己房間拿出自己的Aguma。

「今天放學之後到艾基爾的店裡集合對吧，哥哥？」  
「嗯...嗯......」  
「尤吉歐先生跟......騎士先生也會去嗎？」  
坐在和人身邊正好奇地盯著少女看的尤吉歐微微一笑，給予了肯定的回應。  
「嗯，是我拜託詩乃小姐幫我聚集起大家，我會負責拖著桐人一起過去的。」  
「尤吉歐君——你可別忘了你現在沒有實體要去哪裡都是由我來決定啊——」  
「是這樣嗎。」聽見和人賭氣的反駁，尤吉歐略略歪了下腦袋。「你可以試試看？」

老老實實的踏進校門的和人先是去了教師辦公室遞交前一天的假單，因為耳邊的AR設備被訓斥一番後是圍繞上來關切他突然離席消失的一天半行蹤。

「那幾個女孩子一個接一個找過來呢，真是罪惡的傢伙。」  
「嗯。」心不在焉地掏出教科書的和人以單一音節作為回應，並沒有與旁人深入探討原因的打算。  
「你今天怎麼又戴著Aguma？是OS有什麼特別活動嗎？之前不是老說完全潛行才是遊戲該有的姿態，可從來沒看你這麼上心過。借我看看？」  
「別亂碰。」打開朝自己耳邊伸來的手，在預備鈴聲中把人全趕回了各自的座位。

前一次因為查詢資料而沒有認真參與課程，此刻凝神聽著教師講解的尤吉歐沒能堅持太久就被大量的陌生名詞給繞得暈頭轉向。反觀在桌上攤開數本筆記仔細的註釋授課重點的和人神色是他從未在修劍學院的課堂上見過的認真，不甘願地將注意力從完全無法理解的課堂上移開的尤吉歐先是看了眼完全沒打算理解已經開始閉目養神的騎士後乾脆地將注意力停留在青年異常工整的筆記上頭。

原本認真做著記錄的筆尖突然移到了紙張角落，就像是過去在神聖術的課堂上互傳紙條一樣，和人迅速地寫下一句『怎麼了？』避開台上的教師無聲的與身側的尤吉歐進行溝通。  
看著視線仍停留在台上的教師身上的和人，尤吉歐遲疑了一會煩惱自己無法書寫回應後才想起此刻他的聲音是無法被沒有配戴Amuga的其他人聽見。  
「有點意外桐人這麼認真。」  
『什麼叫做意外！？我該認真的時候還是會認真的好嗎？！』  
「是是是，桐人該認真的時候就會認真。」  
明顯敷衍的回應讓青年不滿的動了下眉毛，但課堂中也不好真的跟尤吉歐在這點繼續糾纏，只能心有不甘的重新專注在課堂之上。

好不容易捱到放學，收拾好書包的和人在尤吉歐的催促之下不情不願的朝著約定好的地點前去。

「你到底為什麼這麼不甘願？」  
「……我不想見到你們起爭執。」  
「我也不想你因為我而跟原本的朋友們吵架啊。」  
「也沒有吵架......」  
「冷戰也算。」先一步截斷青年文字遊戲一般的辯解，尤吉歐忍不住長嘆。「在處理人際關係的這件事上你怎麼就跟在Under World中的時候差這麼多呢......」  
「失望了？」  
「與其說失望不如說有些無奈？」偏頭想了一會，確認胸口的這份情感並非是失望的尤吉歐直白地說出自己的感想。「而且這樣的桐人總感覺有些新鮮。」  
「那——作為交換尤吉歐是不是也該讓哥哥我看到一些新鮮的反應呢？」  
「少貧嘴了，你還是先顧好自己一會要怎麼跟你的朋友們道歉吧。」

略微緊張的跟站在吧檯中同樣戴著Amuga的高大男人打過招呼，尤吉歐便佔據桐人身邊的座位開始觀察著陸續抵達的桐人的友人們。  
正在和騎士說話叮囑對方不要那麼渾身帶刺的和人察覺到身側的青年並不如昨日與詩乃溝通時那樣的有氣勢，明顯開始感到緊張與僵硬，觸碰不到青年的和人也只能把臉湊到對方身邊說一些不著邊際的話試圖讓好友能夠不那麼的緊繃。

詩乃推開門的時候看見的就是坐在吧檯座位上交頭接耳嬉笑的兩人與沈默與其他人對峙的騎士，大步流星的走到和人身邊的少女毫不客氣的一掌拍在她此刻唯一能觸碰到的青年身上恨鐵不成鋼的責罵「你這是要逃避現實到什麼時候？」

被一掌拍到趴在桌上喊疼的和人先是抱怨了下少女下手不知輕重，才轉頭向不知盯著他們看了多久的少女們招呼。  
「呃......」視線閃躲的青年在聽見身邊輕聲的一句帶著鼓勵的「桐人。」後才深吸了一口氣向在場所有的友人們低下頭。  
「抱歉，讓妳們擔心了。」  
「和人君…...」  
「那個時候我自己也還有些混亂，太多讓人摸不著頭緒的事情一起發生所以才會反應過度......」  
「不，我也有些太過激動了。」見和人如此鄭重的道歉，當天與青年產生爭執的克萊因也低下了頭。「我也知道捲入那些亂七八糟的事情不是你的本意，抱歉。」

見所有人緊繃的神色都有所緩解，一直微笑著的尤吉歐才從椅子上起身向前踏了一步。  
接載黑髮青年之後十分鄭重地替當初被和人帶著突然離席以及騎士的失禮一事道歉，神色溫和的青年主動地向因爲和人前些時間過激的反應而顯得有些卻步周圍釋出善意。

「為什麼是你替他道歉啊。」早一步在GGO中與青年有所交流的詩乃不太能夠理解尤吉歐替騎士致歉的舉動，一點也不拐彎抹角地在好不容易緩解的緊繃中提出反論。  
「畢竟他跟我現在處在相同的立場，繼續交惡對我來說也沒有什麼好處。我如果不幫著點的話，他引起的火恐怕沒多久就會燒到我這裡來。」  
「畢竟我已經習慣幫桐人收拾殘局，沒所謂再多一個『自己』了。」

「尤吉歐先生，可以跟我們說說Under World內的事情嗎？」初次見面就對尤吉歐頗有好感的綾野珪子大著膽子第一個向青年搭話。「唯一一次進去就是幫忙戰爭，都沒有機會好好的了解和人哥待了那麼久的世界。」  
花了一點時間重新將面前的人們與遊戲中的模樣對上號，知曉眼前的嬌小女孩應該就是當初抱著翼龍向他示好的貓妖少女的尤吉歐柔和的微笑。開始說起自己跟桐人一起度過的那些歲月中的趣事，亦步亦趨的跟在尤吉歐身後的桐人原本也算是聽得津津有味，直到青年已十分無奈的語氣開始掀他底的時候就沒能辦法在擺出一副包容的神色當個稱職的聆聽者。

看著整個人擋到尤吉歐跟少女面前哇哇亂叫的試圖阻擋更多糗事曝光的和人和愉快的笑著捉弄和人的尤吉歐，坐在隔了幾張桌子的座位明日奈摸著耳邊的Aguma將視線落向停駐在她手邊的結依身上。

「跟妳說的一樣呢，結依。」  
「嗯！跟尤吉歐先生相處過後就可以理解爸爸為什麼這麼重視他呢。」  
「我好久沒有，看和人君笑得那麼開心了。」守望了一會的栗髮少女看見被遼太郎扣住脖子拉開的青年仍不死心的掙扎試圖撲向湊近女孩們準備說起悄悄話的尤吉歐，停頓了一下後露出苦笑。「不，也許是第一次見他這麼笑吧。」  
「他有時候會在詩乃面前露出不太一樣的笑容，此刻的神情更是...」  
「更是？」拉開少女身邊的椅子坐下的詩乃拿起桌上的餅乾往口中送。「妳不過去嗎？」  
「不了。」明日奈看著掙扎不能的黑髮青年轉朝騎士求助去阻止尤吉歐，而騎士也一延行動起來進而引發新一輪玩鬧的眾人搖了搖頭。「我過去的話會打擾到他們的吧。」  
「妳也覺得他們之間的距離感很奇怪？」  
「……和人君並不想跟我談這個話題。」想起在電話中被強硬打斷的話題，明日奈靜靜地垂下視線。「他說他有分寸的。」  
「在我看來他才是那個最分不清界線的人。」平靜的說出自己的結論的少女摘下臉上的眼鏡，貼心地替不想深入討論的明日奈更換話題。「那麼，妳剛才說的那傢伙此刻更怎麼樣？」  
「嗯——現在的和人君，感覺才像是符合他應有的年紀吧。」短暫的思索該怎麼形容的明日奈纖細的指尖撫摸著自己的唇瓣，向身邊的好友提出自己的觀點。「詩乃乃也知道我們都是SAO的生還者，給人的氛圍或多或少都有些不符年齡的離世感。」  
「和人君更是因為在SAO中主要交流的對象都是克萊因和艾基爾那樣的成年男性而更為嚴重，之前我就隱約地察覺到他在與SAO無關的詩乃乃面前會比較頻繁的做些無傷大雅的惡作劇而稍稍有些嫉妒。」  
「可是在詩乃乃的面前，和人君也沒有像現在這樣毫無顧忌的胡鬧......果然同齡的男孩子比較不一樣嗎？」  
「自欺欺人很有趣嗎？」一針見血的言詞讓少女渾身緊繃，詩乃嘆息著看向混亂的正中央。「妳也是，他也是。」

鬧了一會兒察覺一直沒有聽見好友聲音的篠崎里香暫時放下嬉笑的亂源，朝著坐在一邊的詩乃和明日奈招手。  
「明日奈？妳怎麼不過來啊？」  
「差不多到時間了，我看和人那傢伙也沒有帶著Amusphere過來，今天就先這樣吧不然他們三個要趕不上今天BoB的預賽了。」起身將位子讓給里香的詩乃把和人從遼太郎手中救了出來，強行切入突然寂靜下來的眾人中央。「你不會是故意的吧？」  
「我說啊......我這可是三個人呢，你讓我帶著兩台Amusphere跟一台NERvGear滿街走嗎？」報復似地肘擊身邊的高壯好友，和人才轉頭駁斥詩乃的懷疑。「我可不想這麼招搖的去昭告天下我是SAO的生還者。」  
「行了知道了，哪這麼多話。」根本沒打算細聽原因的詩乃擺了擺手直接結束對話，明擺著讓人趕緊滾蛋。「要是因為遲到被判戰敗我可不會放過你們三個。」

老早就打算溜號的和人隨意地跟眾人招呼了一聲，離去的腳步停在今日沒能說上幾句話的少女面前。  
「明日奈…...」  
「和人君你趕時間回去參加預賽對吧？路上小心。」  
「……嗯。」

在咖啡廳的門關上之後，里香才擔憂的握住好友擱在桌上攢緊的手。  
「這樣好嗎？妳不是一直很擔心他？」  
「真的，我沒事的。」從椅子上站起身的少女朝眾人露出笑容。「待在尤吉歐君身邊的和人君比想像中還要有精神，現在這樣就好。」

「我以為愛麗絲也會來呢。」回程路上，尤吉歐有些惋惜的向身邊的青年開口。  
「愛麗絲在現實世界要出門的話有些麻煩啊，畢竟現在不是所有人都能夠接受你們是跟我們對等的存在。」  
「嗯......感覺好複雜啊。」  
「比起那些事，尤吉歐君你剛才掀我老底掀得很開心啊？」  
「你不是也讓32來攔我了嗎？他下手可一點都不知道輕重，我現在被他抓住的肩膀還在疼呢。」  
「那還不是因為你不聽我的話停下！」  
「難得有可以捉弄你的機會怎麼能夠放過。」

跟在三人背後的直葉咯咯地笑了起來，走在前方吵鬧的尤吉歐和和人才連忙收聲。  
「小直。」  
「直葉小姐，讓妳見笑了。」  
「尤吉歐先生跟哥哥一樣喊我小直就可以了，見笑的話剛才看得還不夠多嗎？」嘻嘻笑著的少女大步上前走到了兄長的身側。「騎士的尤吉歐先生也這麼喊吧？」  
「……沒有必要。」看了眼少女的騎士以平淡的語氣拒絕少女的提案，站在少女身側的領外兩位青年各自露出了一言難喻的神色。  
「那個、小直......32他不是......」害怕妹妹會突然爆起的和人試圖解釋的動作被平舉起手臂的直葉給攔下。  
「騎士的尤吉歐先生。」少女微笑著向騎士開口。「你如果想繼續待在哥哥身邊的話，不給哥哥造成困擾是最基本的喔。」  
「不然就算哥哥再怎麼偏袒你，也遲早會被你所引起的困擾給磨去包容而捨棄你的。」  
「小直——」見騎士的神色一下子沉了下去，和人加大了音量阻止少女繼續與對方爭辯。  
「我要對他說的話已經說完了。」應了和人呼喊的桐谷直葉銳利的目光轉向了將手按在她肩上的兄長。「哥哥你也不能這麼寵他。」  
「這就跟教小孩子一樣，你不教會他規矩的話他的行為只會越來越偏頗的！」

雖然教歪他的人確實是『我』，但重點是我說的話他也不聽啊！！

「回答呢？」見兄長神色古怪卻沒有回應，少女危險的瞇起眼睛將手探向身後背著的竹刀袋。  
「聽見了！」


	15. 15

最後在直葉的催促下成功趕上預賽的三人沒有懸念的拿下各組的BoB本賽參賽名額，由第三屆BoB冠軍之一的『Kirito』親自帶入賽事的兩位青年很快的成為各大電競新聞爭相探查的對象。

不堪其擾的騎士冷著一張臉無視所有無懼於他氣場追在他身後大聲提問的記者，遠處同樣被追著亂竄的『自己』在瞧見他的狀況後腳步一轉直接朝著他的方向跑來，二話不說地拉著他的手直奔向通往備戰樓層的電梯。

「你這是做什麼？」  
「你也不想因為這件事給桐人添麻煩吧。」  
「與你無關。」  
「你頂著我的臉，怎麼會跟我無關。」踏出電梯的尤吉歐如釋重負的長出一口氣，鬆開扣住騎士的手朝平時與青年和少女一同佔據的飲食區座位。「......這樣跟你和平相處的感覺好奇怪。」  
「沒有人要你配合。」  
「直葉昨天也說了，你這樣的態度會給桐人造成困擾的。」  
「……」  
「你很在意對吧，直葉說的那些話。」  
騎士沒有正面回應青年的提問，尤吉歐也不需要對方的回答。  
「雖然我還是不願意讓你太過接近他，但也看得出來你除了言詞之外也沒有真正做出會傷害到他的舉動。」  
「但是，如果要跟繼續待在他身邊的話，跟他所生存的世界的存在打好關係是必要的。」  
「我無法忍受因為你的處世態度而影響到其他人對我的評價。」  
聞言，騎士發出了不屑的哼聲。  
「你又比我好上多少。」  
「我只是比你會做表面而已。」尤吉歐微笑著回應騎士挾針帶刺的言詞。「壓抑在心底的獨佔欲並沒有比直白訴說的你要高尚多少。」  
「我做不到明白的向她們宣言，並不代表我願意將他讓給任何人。即使他最終選擇的不是我，我也不會就這樣放手。」  
「為什麼跟我說這些？」  
無法理解青年用意的騎士皺起眉頭，雙手交疊在胸前瞪視以不會讓其他人看見的銳利眼神直視著他的尤吉歐。後者很快地收起充滿攻擊性的神色，擺出與平常無異的溫和微笑。  
「我不會把他讓給你的。」

「抱歉我來晚了。」姍姍來遲的黑髮青年小跑著來到兩人面前，原本以為關係有所改善的兩人之間的空氣似乎又變得緊繃，讓桐人眨了眨眼睛百思不得其解的提問。「你們又怎麼了？」「沒什麼，只是在你來之前稍微聊了一下。」  
「哼嗯——你們聊什麼東西要特別避開哥哥我呢？」  
兩個人都沒有回答青年半開玩笑的提問，這反而讓桐人心中警鈴大作。  
「你們不會背著我決定了什麼跟我有關的事情吧？」  
「你真的想知道？」  
「不、還是算了。」直覺不會是他想知道的消息的桐人果斷的選擇逃避現實。「等等本站就要開始了，我一點都不想知道會影響專注的情報。」  
「桐人是第三屆的冠軍對吧？本戰跟預賽有什麼不一樣？」  
「簡單來說就是多人混戰。」一句話作出結論的青年像是想起了什麼一樣的轉向尤吉歐跟騎士。「這麼說來尤吉歐以前好像除了在盡頭山脈中和哥布林的戰鬥之外沒有經歷過其他多人混戰的樣子？32你呢？」  
「不需要你擔心。」  
「看來是有了。」自動將騎士冷漠的言詞轉換成自己所需要的資訊的桐人一把奪過尤吉歐面前的飲料往自己嘴邊送，總結出需要提前告知兩人的情報。「等等本戰會把所有人都打散隨機配置在地圖上每15分鐘會提交一次所有對手的位置情報，在場上留到最後的人獲勝。」  
「聽起來很簡單？」  
「哼哼～尤吉歐君你太天真了。」搖著手指的桐人一屁股坐到桌上，咧開嘴久違的擺出師父的姿態向好友提出教誨。「這可是真正的戰場，要注意跟計算的東西可遠比當初我們倆去闖中央聖堂的時候要多上太多。」  
「嗯......看來我一會還是先找桐人會合好了。」  
「為什麼是這個結論，你是不是忘記大賽上我們是競爭對手來著？」  
「但是規定沒有說不能合作吧？等到打敗了其他玩家之後我們再分勝負也可以吧？」  
「唔哇，你這理所當然的態度一會怕是要直接被集火了吧。」  
「我跟他會被集火不是早就已經確定的事情了嗎？」  
「？？？」

看桐人一副不明所以的模樣，分坐在桐人兩側的兩位青年不約而同地嘆了口氣。

「我們移轉到GGO的目的是要在BoB取勝以獲取情報對吧，那麼不就應該要選擇最為穩妥的方式嗎？」  
「尤吉歐你這麼說也是沒錯......」  
「那就這麼決定了。」很快敲定作戰方針的尤吉歐用手指輕觸青年擱在桌上的手，問起自己此刻十分在意的另一個問題。「怎麼突然要我移轉到Amusphere自己使用NERvGear？那個東西對你們來說是夢魘一樣的存在不是嗎？畢竟......」  
「還不是你們兩個太不讓人省心了。」反手握住尤吉歐作亂的手的桐人把視線投往正盯著他看的騎士。「我可不想在本戰上被你們刺激到讓Amusphere判定我心律過快強制下線，那要多丟人。」  
「所以NERvGear沒有這個問題？」  
「那是SAO事件之後的新款VR設備才有加裝的安全機制，NERvGear當然沒有......你想做什麼？」  
「NERvGear沒有安全機制......哼嗯——」停留在桐人身上來回掃視的視線以及意有所指的長哼中沒有半分掩藏意思的曖昧讓青年滿意的看見領會到他話中有話的黑髮青年觸電似的逃下桌面，整張臉通紅的說不出話。  
「露出這種神色是打算誘惑誰？」剛閃出尤吉歐的觸碰範圍卻落進騎士手中的青年被貼在耳邊的低沈嗓音與氣息激的一下被抽了力氣，雙手摀住耳朵蹲至地面縮起身體。

「32也就算了，尤吉歐你從哪學來這些亂七八糟的東西的？」  
「Real World 的『網路』真的很方便呢，要查找什麼資訊都十分簡單快速。」半跪至蹲踞在地上的青年面前，尤吉歐輕巧的給出答案後略略不悅的瞇細那雙祖母綠色的雙瞳。「為什麼32可以，我卻不行？」

因為我估計他跟那個星王早就把該玩的都玩過了。

「你看他當初在那個穹頂上那樣熟練......我猜他跟他口中的那個『33』大概早就什麼都試過了吧。」把腦子裡反射性迸出的回答給吞回腹中，桐人不太自然的把話在口中拐了個彎。  
「別說得好像事不關己。」騎士不滿的聲音從頭上落下，下一刻被握著手臂拉起身的桐人對上了另一雙寫滿不悅的碧綠。  
「那確實與桐人無關。」將人從騎士手中搶出的尤吉歐把青年推到自己身後，以身體擋住那開始夾雜危險氛圍的視線。「至少據我所知，在那之前他不可能與你有過那種接觸。」  
「你所不知道的東西，可遠比你想像要來的多。」

分明前幾天剛登入GGO那陣子兩個人之間還算是相處的不錯，刷新在市街地圖中的桐人抱著雙臂百思不得其解怎麼他就只是換了個設備重新登錄那兩個人之間的氣氛就像是整個重置了一樣全部打回原形。

打開手上的定位系統看了下兩人目前的位置，在本戰開始之前強硬打斷兩人的交火訂下開賽後以地圖中心的市街作為集合地點。結果他自己意外地直接刷新在了集合地點，迅速竄進建築物內的桐人回想著目前跟他處在相同地圖內玩家的情報，打算在兩位青年抵達之前先進行一次清掃。

刷新在森林內的尤吉歐動作不太流暢的操作著手中的定位設備試圖辨別方向，蹲在樹梢上的青年看著刷新在他附近的幾位玩家在下方尋找他的蹤跡時無比感謝自己憑藉著沒來由的直覺學著桐人過去的動作迅速的佔據高位。

「一...二......」細數著出現在他視野中的玩家人數，在腦海中模擬進攻路線的青年想起本戰開始之前桐人特地拉住他所給的忠告。

「打不贏就跑，只要能甩開他們躲起來就肯定會有偷襲的機會。」黑髮青年纖長的手指毫不客氣地戳在尤吉歐的額上。「別死腦筋守著你那正面進攻的那一套，Real World的玩家可不全是什麼正大光明的整合騎士。，你最好把他們都當成萊歐斯和溫貝爾來警戒。」  
「有這麼糟糕嗎......」

本來還覺得桐人小題大作的青年想起在預賽前自己被人刻意找碴的行為以及現在自己腳下似乎是已經達成共識要先讓他失去參賽資格的玩家們，尤吉歐發現自己必須得認同桐人的說法將除了他們和詩乃以外的玩家全都當成那兩個腐敗貴族一樣的警戒。

從樹上一躍而下的青年手中極高殺傷力的光子劍沒有任何難度的斬開位於他落地位置的玩家，在其他人察覺到異狀轉身尋找的那刻高速竄出的青色身影手中的武器在空中帶出一道又一道的銳利的軌跡，顯然並不習慣白刃戰的玩家們即使來得及舉槍也無法追上尤吉歐跑動的速度進行照準，在極短的時間內就全數倒成一片。

掃了一眼周圍複數的『Ｄead』標示，確定沒有漏網之魚的尤吉歐這才收起手中的近戰兵器重新核對一次自己接下來的行進方向。

身處在高地的騎士冷眼的看著圍在他周遭的一副勝卷在握神情的玩家，估計是忌憚他手中的Barrett M107才會選擇在毫無遮蔽物的場景試圖以照准速度要比狙擊快上許多的短距離槍械來取勝。

「就算是超高稀有度的Barrett M107，如果沒有時間讓你瞄準也派不上用場。」朝騎士舉起步槍的玩家咧開嘴，以極度亢奮的大吼著扣下扳機。「桐子小姐才不會讓給你這種人！」

伴隨著一聲清晰的 嗡—— ，緊接著是什麼東西碎裂而繃開的聲音。  
沒能理解發生什麼事情的玩家愣愣的看著面前單手提著狙擊槍的白衣青年一臉平淡的揮舞著自己的右手，順著對方的動作看去，那是黑紫色的電漿劍身正不停發出些微的聲響。  
花了一點時間理解對方剛才以光子劍劈開了子彈的事實，整個GGO中從來沒有人相信能有第二個人辦到的事情此刻站在他對面前的青年卻毫無難度的達成。

這個人，跟『Kirito』擁有相同的戰力。  
認知到這個事實的瞬間，佇立在騎士面前的玩家就察覺到他採取的近距離戰術是他最大的敗筆。一步一步踩著平穩步伐向他逼近的騎士面無表情的接連劈開他為了攔阻對發腳步的射擊，在他耗盡彈藥的那刻青年也在他的面前站定。

「結束了？」  
「噫——」  
「那就結束吧。」

毫無猶豫的將劍尖貫穿對手的騎士在確認了玩家死亡的圖標出現的那刻關閉光子劍的能源側過身避開朝地面倒下的軀體，方才透過衛星資訊看見的玩家還有兩名，十分習慣戰場的騎士毫無困難的將視線投往下一個目標所藏匿的方向。

蹲守在市街中的桐人看著逐步向自己靠近的尤吉歐及騎士的圖標，早已淨空附近區域無聊了好一陣子的黑髮青年終究是忍不住的跑向了電動車停駐的方向打算主動去迎接兩位青年。  
盯著過去新川昌一曾使用過的白色機械馬，青年搖了搖頭把腦海中覺得騎士應該挺適合騎這東西的想法刪去，毫無猶豫的揮劍劈斷那匹曾給他和少女帶來不少麻煩的移動設備。

正打算跨上機車的桐人本來還不著邊際的思索著稍早查看衛星定位距離他比較近的騎士該會從哪個方向過來，下一瞬間卻踏著車身使勁的朝反方向跳開。

落在車身上的榴彈引起劇烈的爆炸，被氣流掀翻到一旁的青年嗆咳著撐起身體，就看到拿著榴彈砲的玩家朝他露出了會讓他聯想起裘德爾金的扭曲笑容。

「小桐子…...小桐子，別管那兩個傢伙了......如果我贏了妳的話，妳當我女朋友好不好——」  
「唔噁。」臉上明顯露出嫌惡神情的青年伸手握住自己的劍柄，完全沒有要針對那胡話回應的打算。  
「我一定會比那兩個傢伙更疼愛妳的，跟妳更契合——」

啊啊——不行，聽不下去了。  
在原地跳了兩下迅速判定方才的爆炸沒有影響到動作的桐人輕晃了一下後壓低身子從正面向察覺他的動作更加興奮不的玩家衝去。

「啊啊——妳接受我了嗎，這麼想投奔我、的......」

眼前的男人突然已被重擊的姿態向後方倒下的發展讓桐人急剎住腳步，充滿警戒的銳利視線立刻轉向男人遭受狙擊的方向。攻擊對方的人不躲不藏，在他瞬間鬆懈下來的目光中不緊不慢的收了狙擊。

「32。」  
咧開嘴來到騎士身邊的青年還沒來得及發表什麼感言就被對方拉著手腕扯近，配合的讓對方檢查完自己狀態的桐人退開一步朝騎士張開自己的雙手轉了一圈後靠在只有到他腰部高度圍牆上頭。  
「夠了嗎？」  
「我要是說不夠的話？」抬手輕撫青年臉頰擦去方才沾染到的塵土的騎士將手搭在桐人左右兩側，形成一個將人圈在懷中的姿勢。  
「等、32？」敏銳地察覺到氣氛驟變的桐人有些無措的將手搭到騎士肩上試圖推開些許距離，卻反被握住手腕壓制。

就算你我身處不同的世界。  
就算你我是完全相異的存在。  
就算你心裡渴望的人是『他』。  
就算在你的眼中我只是『替代』。  
  
你屬於我的這件事也是無庸置疑的事實。  
  
「我不會把你讓給任何人。」  



	16. 16

算不上是溫柔、也不能稱之為粗暴的軟舌在口中肆虐，按在騎士肩上推拒的手被輕易的按下。徒勞的掙扎增加氧氣的消耗，很快地開始感到頭昏眼花的青年發出可憐的哼聲。附在他身上的青年鬆開已經不具備影響他動作的力道的手，摟住桐人單薄纖細的腰身使之與自己更加貼近。

令人臉紅心跳的水音在耳邊迴響，短暫分開的唇舌間傳出試圖阻止的字句，很快便又被迫咽回喉中。  
「32......停下......」  
「為什麼。」  
「附近...可能還有......」  
「那些人不是早就被你全部排除了。」拉開青年頸部沒什麼遮蔽效果的衣物，低頭咬在桐人側頸的騎士並不將那份拒絕當一回事。  
「唔！」被咬疼的桐人仰起頭看見盤旋在兩人上方的攝影機時就知道要糟，十分無奈地長嘆一口氣阻止似乎打算繼續拆解他身上防具的傢伙。「你是不是忘記比賽有直播了。」  
「正好讓所有人看清楚你是屬於我的。」  
「啊——真是的——」聽見胸甲上的皮帶扣被打開的聲音，原本處於半放棄狀態的青年驚覺騎士真的會就這麼繼續下去，只能繼續在彼此眼裡都只是徒勞的掙扎。

突兀地落在腳邊的槍擊讓騎士與青年同時停下動作，不遠處朝他們走來的尤吉歐面無表情的將槍口對準騎士。  
「放開桐人。」  
「我沒必要獲得你的允許。」  
「你至少要獲得他的允許。」

從騎士手中逃過一劫的桐人此刻按著脖子蹲在一邊滿腦子都是賽後要面對的麻煩與各種解釋陷入思緒上的紊亂，完全沒有餘力去關注那兩個就要打起來的傢伙。  
十五分鐘一次的掃描早在不久前將他們的位置資訊送交到所有還存留在賽場上的玩家手中，很快就會有玩家朝著他們的位置過來吧。

極需要找個替死鬼發洩一下的桐人猛地站起身，然後絕望的發現附近的玩家也只剩下他們三個，其他玩家此刻正和詩乃待在同一地區估計在Hécate II的槍口之下也留不了多久。  
跑去集火青年與騎士的人毫無意外的被全數掃平、聚集到中央市街的人全被他一一排除、剩下的玩家估計正排隊等著被詩乃俐落的清除。

失去發洩管道的桐人自暴自棄的找了個地方坐下，一點都不想去搭理眼前各自抽出光子劍分站兩端僵持起來的兩位青年。

看了眼自己閃出安全區域的青年，尤吉歐架起自己手中凝聚起青藍色劍身的武器。眼前的騎士筆直的站姿與安靜垂下的劍尖不知為何讓青年聯想到了此刻就待在一旁的桐人，無聲的威壓讓人止不住地冒冷汗。

這是虛擬的世界，即使角色的天命歸零也不會真正的死去。  
即使是他們這樣的搖光只要擁有獨立的『帳號』也一樣。

既然如此，就放開手戰鬥吧。  
為了那個他必須要超越的人。  
為了戰勝他必須面對的過去。

彼此手邊都沒有慣用的神器，沒有神聖術和武裝解放術，純粹只是劍技的比拼。  
率先跨出腳步的尤吉歐在踏進騎士攻擊半徑的前一刻改變了方向，對方冷然的翠目追著他移動。從視線死角揮出的斬擊騎士連看都沒看反手穩穩擋下，電漿構築的劍身相擊帶起的反作用力比想像中要來得大上許多，採取攻擊姿態而被震退數步的青年恰巧避開劃破空氣的黑紫色劍身。

完全沒有看見騎士出劍，堪堪擦過胸前的暗色刀刃準確地瞄準要害。從騎士冷然的翠綠色眼底讀出殺意的尤吉歐踏穩腳步近接著採取第二次的進攻。

沒有放水的必要，也沒有能夠放水的餘地。  
迂迴也沒有意義。

早已刻進身體裡的劍招不需要意識的帶領就行雲流水的朝著目標斬去，可騎士卻像是洞悉的他的所有行動一樣毫無難度的使出相同的招式將之一一擋下或避開。從平面斬、斜斬、蛇咬等招式一路施展到光子閃滅都沒能造成有效的傷害，毫無進展的糾纏只是浪費時間以及體力給其他潛伏在暗處的對手靠近的機會。

但此刻已經無法分神留意其他瑣事的青年與騎士在又一次的持劍僵持中瞪視著彼此，幸虧這一個『世界』除了生命值之外並沒有疲勞的設定，不然自己現在可能連站立都有問題。

原本跟他正面交鋒的騎士突然變更了身體的重心，敏銳地放棄僵持跳離原地的尤吉歐仍是扎時的吃下橫掃過來的踢擊踉蹌了幾步。

不知何時開始認真觀察他們交手的桐人發出了「喔？」的聲音，顯然是十分意外騎士會在這個時機選用體術。  
這是過去在中央聖堂的第九十九層，他作為整合騎士與桐人交手時青年才第一次在他面前展現的進攻方式。自己除了劍術之外並沒有針對體術進行深入的鑽研，但緊接著搶近採取主動攻擊的騎士顯然十分熟練。

那流暢的肢體就像是和誰長時間的深入研討過一樣。  
在尤吉歐的記憶之中沒有人擁有這樣的知識與技術。  
就算真的有這樣的人，真的能讓騎士認同並追隨修習？  
他只能想到一個人，但不可能。

瞬間的走神讓他錯失了舉劍架招的瞬間，雖然勉強的錯開黑紫色劍身的斬擊方向不至於讓那擁有極高殺傷力的光子武器直接落在自己身上，同時崩潰的架勢無法應對騎士緊接著襲來的拳腳。

在視野的天旋地轉後整個人被按躺在地的尤吉歐握住騎士掐在自己頸上壓制他起身動作的手，脫手的武器滾落在手指無法觸碰到的距離。垂著視線舉起武器準備給他最後一擊的騎士舉動在黑髮青年突然起身的動作下停頓，兩雙相同色調的眼瞳同時看向快步走到他們身前轉身擺出架勢的桐人。

瞬間理解有第三者在周圍的兩位青年瞬時停戰，準備朝桐人所鎖定的建築前去的腳步被青年攔阻下來。

「不用去了，她知道無法偷襲的。」  
「她...桐人你知道是誰嗎？」  
「你們兩個打開衛星定位看一下就之到了，已經沒有其他人了。」

依言打開手上設備的尤吉歐這才知曉了他們本次參賽的取勝的目的已經達成，但左看右看三人間都沒有發生什麼異狀。

「桐人，線索真的會在BoB中嗎？怎麼什麼都沒發生。」  
「說什麼呢，BoB還沒結束啊。」聽見尤吉歐的提問，桐人哭笑不得的伸手重拍青年額頭。  
「可是...已經只剩下我們跟詩乃了啊？這不就已經贏了嗎？」  
「你是不是忘記BoB是個人戰了？」推著青年站到騎士身邊的桐人晃了晃手指。「在場上剩下最後一個人之前都不算是結束。」  
「那現在不就是要排除那個女人？」雖然不太明白桐人的用意，騎士仍是配合的停留在原地等待青年的說明。

「嗯——雖然看你們過招式挺有趣的，但真的要看到你們生命值歸零果然還是有些太過刺激，對心臟不好。」沒有正面回答的騎士疑問的黑髮青年抱著手臂似是十分煩惱。「最好的方法是我先下場啦——但是感覺放你們去跟詩乃對上又沒有勝算——」  
「所以你覺得你一定能贏我是嗎？」抱著狙擊槍從遠方走來的綠衣少女用十分不愉快的的聲音打斷桐人的話語。「你真的以為我會一直是你的手下敗將？」  
「啊哈哈哈......狀況特殊嘛。」  
「那種東西我才不管。」將手中抱著的Hécate II的黝黑槍口抵在青年的下顎，少女惡狠狠的開口。「這次可不會跟像上次那樣跟你一起退場了。」  
「上次？」尤吉歐重複了一次詩乃的話語。「對了...第三屆的勝者是詩乃跟桐人呢...可是剛才桐人說BoB是個人賽啊？要怎麼做才能並列勝者呢？」

綠衣少女與黑髮青年互相對視了一眼，而後看向了並肩站在一起的兩位青年。  
「不是吧你這傢伙？」  
「嗯，為了我的心臟著想。」  
「真是殘酷的傢伙。」

沒能理解兩人意思的尤吉歐稍稍歪頭，看著靠近他和騎士露出笑容的黑髮青年下意識的以笑容回應。

「手伸出來。」  
順從的伸出手的尤吉歐等到看清自己手上的球狀物並將之與不熟悉的道具與功用對上的時候，黑髮青年早已背對他們閃出去老遠並幸災樂禍的拋下了一句「一會在大廳等我——」

震耳欲聾的爆炸淹沒了五感。

在倒數著登出時間的漆黑空間之中，騎士有些煩躁的撥弄著自己頰邊的碎髮。  
在青年有所動作之前他完全沒有察覺到綠衣少女的狙擊，這是不應該發生在他身上的失態。  
如果是在過去他和青年所身處的『世界』，等待著他的就只剩下消亡。

那個人曾十分無奈的說他總是過於專注『眼前』而忽視『周圍』，遲早會為了這個壞習慣而吃大虧。當時的他理解為對方讓他去與其他人多加交流而未放在心上，一意孤行的讓目光追隨在對方身上。  
此刻他才真正理解黑髮男人的意思。

如果不是桐人先一步擋在他們中間的話，下一刻他就會正面接下那威力驚人的射擊吧。緊繃著臉沈默著等待倒數的騎士面前突兀地跳出新的視窗，上面只有短短的兩行文字。  
在他理解那些文字所代表的意思之前，不停跳動的數字來到了終點。

重新登入GGO的尤吉歐皺著眉頭雙手環胸的等在總督府的大廳，他已經從各處的跑馬燈得知了這一屆的The Bullet of Bullets 優勝者是那位少女狙擊手。他不曉得在那之後少女與青年是如何分出勝負，但此刻投注在自己身上的各種敵意無疑是騎士在賽中對桐人做出的舉動所招致。

周遭的竊語突兀地停止，抬起視線就能看見一襲白衣的騎士神色陰鬱的朝他的方向走來。沈默的在他身邊停下的騎士完全不將頭往他身上的各種惡意視線當一回事，無奈的嘆息的尤吉歐也知道騎士的性格不可能有所改變完全不打算多費唇舌。

「你們這兩個傢伙——」  
突然爆出的指責讓沈默著的兩位青年同時將視線集中向亂源。  
「小桐子已經是我的人了，怎麼可能讓你們搶走——」

騎士與青年互看了一眼，先後開口否定。  
「不可能。」騎士斬釘截鐵地否定男人的言詞。  
「我想你對桐人的表述肯定有什麼誤會。」青年微笑著以相對溫和的語句表述出與騎士相同的意思。「桐人不可能會接受你的。」  
「你說什麼——突然闖進GGO的傢伙有什麼資格——」

「哈啊......又是那傢伙的惡作劇引起的嗎......」完全不打算對男人多加關注的尤吉歐頭疼的嘆息，視線內捕捉到遠方發現騷動正努力擠進往中心的當事人。「桐人！」  
「怎麼了嗎？這麼多人。」擋到男人與青年中間的桐人眨了眨眼睛，認清跟同伴們發生爭執的對象是稍早在BoB中被騎士擊倒的玩家時神色不自然的僵硬了一下。「呃......」  
「你看，就跟你說你那樣的態度會出事吧。」  
「啊啊現在是說教的時候嗎——」捂著耳朵別開臉的桐人被騎士護到身後，替他擋去令人不愉快的視線。  
「小桐子你分明在剛才的BoB中接受我了，為什麼還要待在那兩個人身邊——」  
「我是男人！！而且從來沒說過接受你啊！！」  
「那分明只是妳想要撇開追求者的謊言，妳是騙不了我的！！」  
無奈著朝面向自己的尤吉歐聳肩以口型表達「你看吧。」，後從騎士背後探出頭。  
「不管你信不信，總之我是不可能會接受你的。」  
「那你要接受他？還是他？」

直擊死穴的送命題。

「為什麼要探究這個問題？凡事留一些遐想的餘地不好嗎？」察覺到騎士跟青年都將視線集中到自己身上，危機感直竄的青年忍不住避開兩人的視線。  
「桐人。」青年溫和的聲音貼在耳邊，搭在自己肩上的手雖然沒用上太大的力氣也讓桐人瞬間僵直。  
「……餘地，是嗎？」轉過身直面他的騎士嘴邊拉起嘲諷的弧度，讓黑髮青年知道自己的回答正式的踏進兩位青年的雷區。

「雖然我們以不給桐人造成困擾為前提暫時休戰，但不代表我們願意留出讓他人趁虛而入的空隙喔。」貼著他耳邊的尤吉歐以十分溫柔的語調低喃。「對亞絲娜小姐猶豫不決也就算了，對其他對象也是這種曖昧態度的話就算是我也會生氣的喔。」

兩位青年驟變的氛圍讓周遭的玩家像是被按下靜止鍵一樣的鴉雀無聲，半摟著桐人的青年以和外表截然不服的強硬姿態作出宣言。

「我們有些事需要私下聊聊，就不奉陪各位了。」

被兩人夾在中間直接帶回旅館的桐人直到被推進屬於尤吉歐的那間臥房之前都沒能找到開溜的機會，被扔在床上的青年垂死掙扎的擺出正襟危坐的姿態打算先一步的低頭認錯換取減刑。  
可面前的兩位青年完全沒打算聽他說話各自開始寬衣的舉動讓他震驚的說不出半句話來，直到騎士先一步的欺身上床將他按倒下來才艱難的找回自己的言語能力。

「等一下，你們兩個該不會——」  
「猜對了。」將身上的藍色軍服扔至床邊的座椅上的尤吉歐露出微笑，無情的宣判。

「就是那個『該不會』。」


	17. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 32尤桐。 3P預警

「你們兩個甚麼時候變得這麼要好了哥哥我怎麼不知道，等——32你等一、我還在說話——」  
無視於仍舊試圖掙扎的桐人，輕鬆壓制住微弱反抗卸除掉礙事的胸甲的騎士貼在青年腹部的手不留任何餘地的掀起單薄的貼身衣物。  
「你說的任何意見都不會被採用，放棄吧。」  
「所以我說你們兩個什麼時候——」  
「就在剛才喔。」坐到床邊的尤吉歐攬住青年的肩膀往自己的方向拉，背部緊貼著的溫度本該讓人放鬆但此刻桐人卻只覺得燙人。齧咬著染上淡粉色的耳殼，尤吉歐此刻的嗓音竟帶著一絲令人害怕的愉快。「是桐人的錯呢。」  
「你不該給那種傢伙希望。」舌尖掃過裸露在外的鎖骨，騎士接著青年的話語開口。「你只需要看著『我』。」  
「你只需要感受『我』。」尤吉歐俯首親吻桐人稍早被騎士留下鮮明咬痕，但因重新登入之後全無痕跡的側頸。  
「呀——尤、尤吉歐停下——」  
「不要。」摟在青年腰間的手在騎士的協助壓制之下毫無阻礙地剝除桐人腰間大片的黑色裝飾布料，不知為何沒有摘去白手套的尤吉歐輕觸正些微顫抖的腰身。  
跟肌膚相比質地粗糙許多的布料擦過腰線一路下滑引起的顫慄感讓青年控制不住的弓起身體，試圖逃離的舉動只是將自己送進了另一人的懷中。

因為掙扎而逐漸從坐姿變成半躺在尤吉歐懷中的桐人滿臉通紅地看著跪坐在他前方的騎士抬起他的腿，一邊親吻露出在褲管外頭的小腿一邊用充滿侵略性的眼神直盯著他。身後的尤吉歐深入他褲襠中揉捏已經起了反應的肉柱，包覆指尖的布料比以往略微粗糙的觸感擦過淌著腺液的前端輕易地抽去青年好不容易凝聚起的反抗力道。  
騎士的細吻隨著被手指捲起的褲管一路向上，些微麻癢的感覺和不曾體驗過的粗暴快感交錯著打亂青年的思緒，掙不開背後的擁抱、抽不回被抬起掌握的腿。

「不…...停下......」被徹底掌握住要害的桐人沒有能夠反抗的空間，只能抱著尤吉歐從後方桎梏住他的手臂持續以單薄的言語試圖勸服兩位青年。

腿間突然加重的刺激讓桐人驚喘出聲，瞬間緊繃在放鬆的身體脫力的深陷在青年懷中。抽出手的尤吉歐壞心眼的將被弄的濕漉一片的手套擺到了青年面前，輕觸到臉上的濕潤觸感和被騎士撤下長褲所引起的涼感令桐人難堪的別過頭。

「很舒服不是嗎？桐人？」摘去手套的尤吉歐力道輕柔的碎吻落在桐人的黑色長髮上頭，貼心地替青年撥開覆蓋在後頸上的頭髮。  
「『我』會讓你，再也無法感受『我』以外的事物的。」

被擺弄成趴伏在騎士身上的桐人半抱著支撐住他身體的騎士的肩膀，忍受著騎士所給予的刺激。被含吮輕咬的乳首和以略為讓人吃疼的力道擼動的肉柱，除卻這截然相反的兩種觸感，半跪在他身後的尤吉歐也在同時向他施加著不同的感觸。  
沿著脊柱一路落至腰窩上的碎吻，擠進入口在淺處攪弄的手指明顯有意地避開最希望被觸碰的地方，圍繞著周遭的肉壁來回搔刮。旅館所常備的潤滑被扔在一邊，清晰而淫靡的水音咕啾咕啾的迴盪在三人耳邊。  
不受己身意志影響一顫一顫的收緊試圖挽留手指的動作讓青年羞恥地打算將臉埋進騎士的肩頭，但對方卻不允許這逃避似的舉動捏著他的下巴索吻。

「嗯......唔、嗯呃——嗯嗯——」  
與方才在BoB市街地圖的深吻不同，這一次的騎士的唇舌強硬的撬開青年的牙關勾纏住仍試圖逃離的紅舌捲入自己口中齧咬。不知是刻意配合還是不願讓注意力被分走，原本刻意偏開的指頭突然集中的刺激起最希望被碰觸到的那一處。因突然爆發的快感而拔高的呻吟被騎士堵在口中，只能含糊的發出帶著泣音的不成聲抗議。  
「嗚......嗚嗯、嗯——嗯呼——」  
連續性的強烈快感不顧意願的像電流一樣一波一波的流竄至四肢、試圖刷白意識。被夾在兩人中間的桐人掙扎著搭在騎士肩上的手沒能灌注多少力氣，分不清是想逃離還是渴望更多而晃動的腰身被來自兩個方向的手鉗住。取代騎士鬆開的唇舌的是按在掐在陽器根部的手指，後方尤吉歐給予的快感仍在疊加、前方卻被騎士封住發洩的途徑。

「被這樣刺激，很高興對吧？」舔去青年嘴角沒能嚥下的唾液的騎士輕聲細語，堵在性器前端的指頭還刻意地磨蹭著一張一闔的入口逼出青年更多的呻吟。  
「啊、啊啊——不嗯哈啊——」  
「『不要』？明明這裡絞得這麼緊不讓我抽出手指。」像是要展示一樣，揉壓著腸道內腫脹的那處的指尖試圖向外抽離，明確傳來的阻力讓尤吉歐彎起嘴角。

分不清是誰的嗓音交錯在耳邊落下，並存的悅樂與痛楚拉扯著即將丟失的意識讓他清晰的感受著兩位青年的給予。纖細的身體肉眼可見的打著顫，緊抓著騎士衣物的青年搖晃著腦袋試圖讓騎士鬆開箝制住前方的手，卻只是反過來讓兩人加重了手頭上的力道。

第一次感受的無射精高潮讓桐人陷入了一種詭異的放鬆狀態，脫力地倒在騎士身上的青年完全無法抗拒兩人對他的擺弄。被翻過身體仰躺在床上的桐人即使聽見了拉動拉鍊的聲響也沒能做出任何反應，直到被貫穿深入的那一刻才發出沒有任何力道的甜膩哼聲。

早被過量潤滑沾得濕黏一片的臀部放大了尤吉歐的撞擊動作下發出的悶聲，失去焦點的視線茫然地看著旅店房間過於單調的天花板。微張著嘴不停流洩出的低吟刺激著兩位青年，半跪在桐人身邊的騎士將手指伸入青年口中用指腹摩擦著敏感的上顎。  
被迫更大地張開的嘴無法進行吞嚥，被唾液沾濕的嘴角讓青年看上去更加的迷亂。不停抽出又頂入的飽脹感將桐人還不清晰的意識撞的更加混濁，無法第一時間認清拍在臉上的熱燙物體究竟是什麼東西。  
腥鹹的味道竄入鼻腔，在頰邊磨蹭了一小段時間的東西以緩慢卻不容抗拒的態勢深入青年的口中。恍然的含吞了一陣子在淺處抽插的騎士，按在耳邊的手曖昧地搔著桐人耳後。  
被堵住的嘴的黑髮青年在快感的沖刷下發出像貓叫一樣的滿足哼聲，將手指深入桐人髮間按住那黑色腦袋的騎士將自己的東西又推進了幾分。  
意料之外的質量和喉頭的壓迫感讓昏沉的意識猛地被扯回，因呼吸困難而顯得有些難受的悶哼也無法阻止強硬的深入口中的熱量的抽送，方才的溫和就像是在等他適應一樣。

氣息也開始紊亂的騎士瞇起眼睛，看著被夾在他與青年中間的桐人眼角帶淚的用模糊音量的發出像是抗議又像享受的哭音。搭在騎士腿間推拒的手被握住拉高，被生理淚水打濕的黑瞳向上抬起對上了舔著唇、整個人都充滿侵略性的騎士。

彷彿要被捲進那目光深處的再也無法逃離的恐懼被下身的深重頂弄給徹底撞碎，無法忽視的快感讓身體不受控制的斷續痙攣。隨著被深入的節奏聳動的青年難受的蜷起身體，抱著桐人光裸長腿的尤吉歐將視線落在被他大大分開的腿間。  
從下方的球體貼著柱身向前端撫摸的指尖帶起被他抱在懷中的下肢更加劇烈的顫抖，垂著眼睛的青年牽起嘴角。

「很舒服吧，這裡。」聽著桐人難受地抗議的聲音，尤吉歐不滿的瞪向身邊的騎士。「你別太勉強他。」  
「這麼點程度對他根本不痛不癢。」騎士嗤笑著應了回去。「這麼擔心的話，那你怎麼不收斂點。」

深知對方不可能會依照自己的指責改變動作的節奏，沒有興趣浪費唇舌僅僅兩句話就結束爭論。反倒較近似的加大動作的幅度，夾在中間的當事人卻被封堵所有抗議的手段。

「唔——嗯嗚、嗚——」  
「你還能吃得更深，對吧？」  
被按著腦袋吞吃更多的青年無法正常驅動的思考順著騎士落在耳邊的呢喃試圖將口中的東西全數納入喉中，被頂到深處帶來的噁心感引起喉頭的收縮。  
難受想要嘔吐的反應卻反而讓騎士發出了粗喘，就像是受到鼓勵一樣的主動吞吐起來。不再需要按著桐人後腦的手改為褒獎的撫摸，生澀的動作帶來的生理愉悅有限、青年乖順的回應帶來在那之上的精神滿足。

喉中難受的反應帶動全身的緊繃，同樣被夾的有些難受的尤吉歐瞥了一眼專注在青年身上的騎士。埋到最深處的肉物不在急著重複抽出深入，就這麼停在原處輕輕的摩蹭線體周圍的肉壁。

原本密集湧上的快感突然中斷變成細密難耐卻不夠痛快的刺激，試圖自救的腰身被按住、尤吉歐傾身向前的動作讓身體裡的東西頂得更深。落在耳邊的親吻和喘息勾著身體更加興奮，卻又無法達到頂峰。

「桐人。」  
低沈、帶著清晰慾求的呼喊。  
「不用忍耐喔。」

帶著淚水看向他的夜色充滿懇求，讓近距離與之對視的碧綠沉為深綠。本該熟悉的青年突然豹變的氛圍讓桐人又一次的感受到顫慄，在完全沒有被觸碰前端的狀況下就射了出來。

桐人突來的反應讓兩位青年都有些訝異，退出青年口中的騎士摸著因長時間大張而痠痛的暫時無法闔上的嘴，用手指夾住一臉迷茫的桐人些微伸出的舌尖把玩。

「如何？」  
喘息了好一會才撿回思考能力的桐人看相向他提問的騎士，還埋在自己體內的尤吉歐和騎士腿間仍未發洩出來的部分依舊硬挺著強調存在。  
嚥下尤吉歐口對口渡過來的水，稍稍被滋潤過略為疼痛的喉嚨艱難的出聲。  
「什、麼......？」  
「問你要選擇哪一個。」尤吉歐拉起仰躺在床上的桐人，讓青年變成半坐在自己身上的姿勢。突然改變的體位讓埋在身體裡的東西重重的蹭過敏感的地方，帶出了短促的驚呼。  
還未沈靜下來的身體敏感的不行，親吻耳際薄唇逼迫青年作出回應。  
「我、還是他？」  
攀著尤吉歐肩膀的黑髮青年大力地搖頭，從後方貼近的騎士掬起那覆蓋著大半背部的黑髮擱至唇邊。  
「還是你貪心的兩個都要？」

沈默。

騎士貼在青年背上的手沿著脊椎一路向下，搭在臀瓣上頭搓揉擠壓以外力讓腸道與埋在裡頭的熱燙緊密的摩擦。被扔在床頭的潤滑重新淋上了青年的腰臀，冰涼的黏稠感觸讓桐人顫了一下，紅著眼睛的轉頭望向背後的騎士。

貼著相連處撫摸的手指勾起沒太多機會意識到的羞恥，反射性緊縮的動作讓抱著他的尤吉歐悶哼出聲，搭在桐人身上的手警告似的拍了下青年的臀瓣。  
「放鬆點......桐人。」  
「別強人所......咿——！？」

悲鳴一般的聲音將尤吉歐的視線導向被騎士觸碰的位置，試圖更加撐開那處的拉扯力道和被刮蹭到相連處的潤滑代表的意思只有一個。  
「你認真的？」青年緊皺著眉頭提問。  
「這不就是他想要的？」  
「32？尤吉歐？」十分緊張的攀在尤吉歐身上的桐人從青年緊鎖的眉頭中意識到了什麼，硬擠進被尤吉歐填滿的入口的手指應證了他的猜測。

「不、不要——不可能的——」  
掙扎著想逃開的手被尤吉歐扣住，強硬的開拓入口的騎士並未因為他的拒絕而停下動作。  
「痛、32——不要在塞進來了！」  
「沒那麼嚴重，反正有痛覺遮蔽不是嗎。」忍得辛苦的騎士不留情面的拒絕青年的哀求，卻在指間加了大量的潤滑。「這不正是你所渴求的？」  
「不是，我才......呀啊！！」  
「別只關注他啊。」尤吉歐不滿的聲音從前方傳來，鬆開咬在胸口的唇舌的青年用舌尖描繪自己所留下的痕跡。「我會生氣的。」

青年強人所難的要求著，按住對方低下頭與自己接吻。因慾望而暗沈的碧眸直直對上同樣寫滿獨占慾的翠綠，在青年含吞著自己的地方來回搔弄的手指抽了出去。  
取而代之的溫度和質量讓被扣在他懷中的桐人明顯的顫了下，被他含吻撕咬的唇瓣吐不出拒絕的音節。

「嗚、嗚嗯——嗚——」  
正常狀況下不可能接受的質量帶來要被撕裂的錯覺，即使知道這只是虛擬的軀體並不會真正的撕裂出血，被緊扣在尤吉歐懷中的桐人仍是壓不下恐懼的在深吻之間哭出聲來。

緊密貼合在內部的兩份熱量，不論有沒有動作都會壓迫到的前列腺。

為什麼。  
為什麼還沒有斷線。  
為什麼他還要繼續承受這些。

長吻引起缺氧暈眩而顯得迷茫的眼瞳裡倒映著尤吉歐令人不寒而慄的笑容。

「不該選用NERvGear登入的，對吧？」


	18. 18

以不可思議的默契交錯著抽出和頂入的騎士與青年也為第一次體驗的感觸緊咬牙關，狹窄的通道內密著在一起的兩份質量磨蹭著彼此在其中各自為政，卻又默契的維持著至少有一人能觸碰到青年弱點給予刺激。

在剛開始的疼痛過後，前後包夾著他的兩位青年的動作中不曾間斷的快樂很快地將思考能力徹底剝奪，因過剩的悅樂高仰著頸子發不出半點聲音的桐人全身都交由搭在他身上的兩雙手支撐才不至於傾倒。

稍早先後射在深處的濁液成了新的潤滑，在尤吉歐與騎士的動作中被來回擠壓攪成淫靡的沫狀一點一點的滲出被撐的沒有半分皺褶的入口。沒有人有餘力對那色情的畫面多加關注，交疊糾纏在一起的三人先後拋卻了理智、只剩下存粹的渴求。

四肢十分沈重，眼皮也像被塗上了黏合劑一樣的難以掀起。  
包裹在身上的溫度充滿了令人安心的氣息，察覺到他細微的動作那氣息貼的更近了些，稍稍凝聚起來的意識又深深的陷入黑暗之中。

「別......」  
「……你太......他......睡......」

刻意壓低的爭執聲喚起仍帶著些許渾屯的意識，艱難地撐起的視野中是誰坐在床邊與站立著的另一人爭論。茫然地盯著看了好一會，重啟完成的大腦憶起發生了什麼事情的桐人滿臉通紅的拉起被子把自己裹成一顆球。

他這突然的舉動讓旁邊的兩位青年停下爭執，看著床上鼓著的物體陷入短暫的沈默。  
「桐人。」  
「……」  
「我知道你醒了，有正事要說呢別耍脾氣。」  
「我在生氣，不聽。」  
「就算是那個犯人留下來的訊息也不聽？」  
「……現在不聽。」  
「真是任性啊。」  
「你真好意思惡人先告狀啊。」隔著被子傳出的聲音讓言語失去了部分的殺傷力，被指責的人卻也不太當一回事的輕快回嘴。  
「那是因為桐人不對在先，一直在招惹其他人。」  
「我才沒有——」  
「那些玩家可不這麼認為。」指尖抵在從被子中露出腦袋抗議的青年額頭，冷著一張臉的尤吉歐大力的重彈下去。「我聽32說了，那個玩家還在大賽中攻擊你？」  
「BoB中不攻擊彼此才是異類好嗎。」捂著額頭縮回被中的桐人發現騎士直盯著他瞧的視線忍不住抓緊了身上的厚重布料。「怎、怎麼？」  
「為什麼輸了。」  
「……誰知道在爆炸之後詩乃會冷不防的拿副手武器對著我額頭開一槍啊。」覺得自己太過天真輸得有些冤的青年擺出一附不甘心的神色。「果然個人賽場上沒有同伴啊——」  
「你都捨得拿電漿手榴彈炸我們了，詩乃小姐怎麼會捨不得把你送下場呢。」  
「嗚。」

「那麼，桐人你打算跟我們談正事了嗎？」近在咫尺的俊顏朝他拋出殺傷力驚人的微笑。  
「沒那個打算的話，我不介意拉著你再來一次？」

赤裸裸的威脅。  
就算虛擬世界中沒有疲勞值的計算也不帶這樣玩的，精神上受不了啊。

「在讓你們兩個一起上的話總感覺連意識都要崩壞似的，還是放過我吧。」沒好氣的朝床頭縮了下，把自己裹得更緊的桐人看著面無表情的騎士根忍俊不住的尤吉歐感覺自己彷彿被嘲笑一樣。「所以你說的訊息是什麼？如果是登出倒數時跳出的文字的話我也有看見。」

尤吉歐輕輕點頭，從一旁的小桌上拿起謄寫下來的紙張遞到桐人的面前。

【攀上白塔，抵達那個世界。  
第二修練場，媒體保管室，元老院，地理記錄室】

「……果然，接下來是Under World嗎？」接過紙張的桐人只一眼就判斷出這是要他以中央聖堂對應的樓層數字組合出對應的IP位置，早有預感的青年並不怎麼意外，而是略為惆悵的呢喃。「兩百年後的Under World 嗎⋯⋯」

青年的反應讓騎士皺起眉頭，跨步上前揪著桐人緊裹在身上的寢具將人提了起來。  
「什麼意思，為什麼說得好像這段時間你都不存在在其中一樣。」  
「⋯⋯你其實已經發現了吧，我並不是你的『33』的這件事。」   
按住騎士手腕的尤吉歐察覺到搭檔並不明顯的顫抖，雖然並不清楚是怎麼回事但他直覺地知道現在不是能夠打斷的時機，只能沈默地持續施力阻止騎士隨時可能會更近一步的舉動。  
「至少現在，我還不是『33』。」  
  
「不，你就是他。」騎士堅決的咬定自己的判斷，卻從青年的眼底看清自己略微扭曲的神情。「我不管你到底在玩什麼把戲，我是不可能會把你認錯的。」  
「畢竟作為根源的搖光都是『我』，也不能怪你認錯。」  
「你在、說什麼？」  
「⋯⋯這是，在那場大戰之後，在Under World 裡活了兩百年的『我』所留下的訊息。」桐人晃了晃自己手上的紙張，略為自嘲地笑道。「為的是讓我將你們兩個重新帶回他身邊。」  


「兩百年——怎麼可能——」  
「之前，在ALO只說到了測試潛行......在那之後的、那場戰爭之後的事情，還沒跟你們提過吧。」

聽著青年輕描淡寫的解釋在與皇帝的戰鬥之後，來不及登出的他和少女就此被封閉在Under World長達兩百年的歲月之事讓騎士與青年的面上都展現出相當程度的震驚。

「為了不讓靈魂崩壞，在脫離Under World之後的那個我選擇刪去這段時間內的記憶。」  
「和32的接觸也許就在這兩百年之間吧⋯⋯結果卻沒想到自己被比嘉複製保存下來⋯⋯」  
「不，也許他早就猜到這點，才會設下這種形式的任務。」  
「抱歉，我不是你要的那個人。」

令人窒息的沈默沒有持續太久，由尤吉歐率先打破這難捱的寂靜。  
「你一直都知道嗎？桐人？」扭曲著表情的青年按住桐人的肩膀。「你知道那個人的事情、卻又打算獨自背負？」  
「我就......這麼的不值得你信任嘛？我不足以替你分擔嗎？」  
「不是的——」緊抓住尤吉歐搭在自己肩上的手，桐人急切的試圖解釋。「我——我很怕......這麼溫柔的尤吉歐怎麼可能放得下那個『我』，我害怕連你也會被那個人一起帶走——」  
確實沒辦法給出承諾的青年僵硬了一下，看見面前的黑髮青年露出了向哭泣一般的笑容。

「既然你說我跟你身邊的那個傢伙早在你的記憶中喪生在那個白塔，最後的碎片消逝在那場戰爭。」臉色十分難看的騎士向青年提出質問。「為什麼我還站在這裡。」

不，他是知道的。  
他親眼見過那個人用青薔薇之劍重塑那個青年。

「過去，曾經有人嘗試過抽取相關記憶建立相應的資料庫塑造出特定的人格資料。比起應用在Real World的人類身上，相同的技術運用在搖光上的成功率更大吧。」  
「在度過了漫長時光的Under World之中，能夠成為構築你們搖光的基底的......只有賽魯卡和他自身所擁有的記憶。」

「——你的意思是，那傢伙從最開始就打算捨棄自己的記憶去構築『他』？」騎士的面色扭曲著，完全不復平時的冷靜。「因為我不是你和他所渴望的、能與你們分享回憶『尤吉歐』而打算捨棄『我』嗎？！」  
「⋯⋯」面對騎士潰堤的情緒，尤吉歐沈默著不做任何的反駁。  
在意料之外的地方成為風暴中心點是他從來沒有想過會碰上的情境，他無法理解騎士的現下的心境，但如果立場調換過來的話，他也不覺得自己能夠抱持冷靜。  
「等等，桐人。」  
「尤吉歐？」  
「有點奇怪。」青年迎向著朝他頭來目光的騎士。「如果那個『桐人』真的是在那兩百年間抽取了自己的記憶來重塑『我』的話，應該會連桐人都不記得我才對啊？」  
「……是我漏掉什麼了嗎？」皺起眉頭的桐人苦思不出結果，放棄地躺倒在床鋪上頭。「總之，去到他面前就能知道了吧。」

登出GGO之後，睜眼看見的是神色難看的站在她床邊的直葉。本想著要關心一下對方怎麼了的和人察覺到自己此刻還帶著對他們全家人來說都算是夢魘的NERvGear、以及前一晚的BoB大賽中所發生的直播事故。

還真不可能給他好臉色看。

「哥哥，你是認真的嗎？明日奈跟結依怎麼辦？」  
「……嗯。」  
「『嗯。』是什麼啊！！」  
「小直。」  
「什、什麼？」  
「陪我打一場吧，在家裡的道場。」轉頭撫摸了下並排擱在桌上的兩台Amusphere，和人久違的想要重新踏進道場中重新感受自己中途放棄的劍道。  
「……我可不會手下留情喔。」

一點都不意外被狠狠教訓的和人按揉著發疼的肩膀走進校門，耳邊傳來了尤吉歐的輕笑。  
「小直還真的完全不手下留情。」  
「怎麼突然想要跟直葉比......『劍道』？你很久沒碰了不是嗎？」  
「跟現在待在Aguma中沒出來的32一樣，我也想整理一下心情。」  
「為什麼？」  
「因為......」

「和人君！」栗髮的少女喊住了在玄關更換室內鞋的和人，早有預感要面對少女的青年停留在原地等待著因奔跑而氣息紊亂的少女平復呼吸。  
「明日奈。」  
「我們能談談嗎？」深吸了一口氣的明日奈以堅毅卻又藏不住悲傷的神色直視著面前不知何時與她產生疏離的青年。「就我們兩個。」  
「好。」

不約而同地選擇翹課的兩人來到過去和人開發視聽覺雙向通信探測器時所使用的社團教室，直到黑髮青年摘下耳邊的Aguma收入書包之中少女才緩慢的開口。  
「我......看了昨天的BoB直播。」  
「嗯。」  
「和人君你…...要接受他嗎？」  
「32他…...他所需要的人並不是我。」  
「那、另一位『尤吉歐』呢？」直視著青年的少女眼底盛著滿滿的倔強。「你還不打算跟我坦白嗎？」  
「抱歉。」

「我知道的。」知曉了青年回答的明日奈垂下眼睛。「在Ocean Turtle的時候，我就一直在害怕和人君會不會在那兩年內變成了我不知道的人......」  
「登入進Under World見到喪失心神的桐人君的時候，我就隱約地感覺到那個預感可能已經成真、你在我所不知道的時候有了對你而言重要性遠勝過我們的人。」  
「明明你是那樣的悲傷......我卻在慶幸他已經不能從我身邊奪走你的這件事。很過分對吧？」  
試圖朝青年露出自嘲微笑的少女試了幾次都無法成功之後，便乾脆的轉過身不去看向青年的眼睛。  
「離開Under World之後，這種喪失感就越來越嚴重......潛意識中一直有種我已經徹底的失去你一樣的認知，我不敢去想是不是在那被刪除的兩百年間發生了什麼......我一直告訴自己只要給予足夠的時間你就能夠掙開與那個人的回憶重新露出笑容告訴我這只是我的錯覺......」  
「在ALO見到他和32的時候、見到桐人為了他跟我們起爭執的時候、你在電話中打斷我的時候、在艾基爾的店裡和解的時候，我才真正地認清那終究只是我的癡心妄想.....認清了桐人對尤吉歐的情感和對我的情感是不一樣的事實。」  
「你從來沒有對我露出過那樣的笑容......不，是我沒辦法讓你露出那樣的笑容。然後我察覺到了，他是唯一一個真正平等的對待你的人。」  
「雖然我們所有人在相處上都沒有任何問題，但一但碰上了什麼事情都是想著桐人一定會有辦法解決而一廂情願的將問題堆到你身上。迫使你成為你可能一點都不想成為的『英雄』，認為你一定可以背負並解決一切。」  
「不論是西斯克里夫的時候、須鄉的時候、PoH的時候、還是皇帝的時候⋯⋯我明明就在你身邊卻一直都沒能夠替你分攤那些傷害⋯⋯」  
「只有他在那個時候選擇跟你並肩而立，燃燒自己的靈魂替你承受。」  
「我做不到、我已經做不到像SAO第75層那時那樣的擋在你的身前……我一想到會因此再也見不到桐人君、一想到會因為我的死亡而讓你那樣的痛苦就……這樣的我怎麼可能爭得過那個為你付出生命、在你的心底留下那樣傷痕的人——」   
「我好不甘心......明明是我先擁有和人君的......也有自信絕對不會讓你被其他女孩搶走......」  
「可是卻......」  
「明日奈…...」伸出的手在觸碰到少女顫抖的雙肩之前停了下來，自覺自己沒有資格觸碰對方的和人只能夠吐出乾涸的歉意。「抱歉。」

「話先說在前頭。」擦了擦臉平復情緒後轉過身的少女雙眼通紅氣勢卻沒有半分減弱，一如記憶中站在最前線的『閃光』那樣。「我可沒說我放棄了。」  
「我承認對和人君來說，現在尤吉歐君的重要性遠大於我和結依。」  
「我會搶回來的。」

獨留在空教室內的和人沈默了很久才拿出Aguma重新戴上，尤吉歐充滿擔憂的表情立刻就出現在他的面前。

「桐人？你不要緊嗎？」  
「跟32要面對的相比，我和明日奈之間不算什麼。」  
「……」

「吶，尤吉歐你還記得嗎？我們跟皇帝對戰那時的事情。」  
「那個時候你對我說了，我不願意離開是因為我深愛著在Under World所遇見的人事物。」  
「嗯，我記得。」  
「在那兩年半的旅途中，我一直都以明日奈作為藉口不去面對和你之間老早就已經超出『親友』該有的界限的相處。」  
「直到失去了你、直到你對我說出那句話的時候我才真正的醒悟。」青年看向等待著他回答的青年溫和的如寶石一般的美麗眼睛。「我才認清了我對明日奈的情感和對你的情感的差異。」  
「以及我有多麽愛著你的這件事。」

「才會在被囚禁在Under World的兩百年間，不顧一切的尋找再一次見到你的方法。」

「真的可以嗎......」瞪大著眼睛望向他的尤吉歐在短暫的沈默之後，顫抖著聲音向他尋求肯定。「我真的能夠......如此幸福嗎？」  
「這並不是需要被誰允許才能追求的事物啊。」  
「怎麼辦......桐人......」  
「嗯？」  
「我好想擁抱你、現在、立刻。」  
「我們還在學校呢，你就忍著點吧。」

「等到星王跟32那邊的事情解決了，我在請求RATH那邊幫你打造一個跟愛麗絲一樣的身體吧。」  
「這個就是那什麼......詩乃小姐跟我說過的......立 Flag？」  
「她到底亂教你什麼東西了？！呸呸呸亂說話！！！」  
看見和人的反應，尤吉歐低笑了聲。

「還要再努力一陣子呢。」  
「喔，一起跨過剩下的難關吧，『男朋友』。」  
「男朋友？」  
「我要回教室上課了，這麼個單詞尤吉歐君能夠自己查的對吧。」

看著拿起被扔在一邊的書包快步離開的青年遮不住的通紅的耳朵，大致上猜到是什麼意思的尤吉歐彎起唇角，腳步輕快的跟了上去。


	19. 19

「——我能回去嗎？我的世界？」  
「我想這個謎題多半就是連接著Under World的IP地址，只是我並不太清楚中央聖堂的構造，才過來找妳幫忙。」

下課之後立刻趕到RATH的和人將抄寫著星王所留下的資訊的紙張遞給愛麗絲，金髮的少女慎重地接過寫下對應的樓層數字。

「52.68.96.58……這就是......回去的......」  
「愛麗絲......」  
「我不要緊的，尤吉歐。」緊閉起眼睛站直身體的少女轉頭看向AR視野之中的青年。「現在就立刻潛行回去嗎？」  
桐谷和人看了一眼站在自己身邊的騎士，輕嘆了一口氣。  
「可以的話，盡快。」

「現在Under World當中的倍速跟現實世界中一樣，作為探索時間可能不怎麼足夠。」正在替和人設定STL串連的IP位置的神代凜子略為擔憂的看向坐在床面上緊盯著替青年的設備設定接續的比嘉健的青年。「我們現在也沒辦法隨意設置倍數，你可別太勉強自己。」  
「好的。」  
「我說桐谷小弟——你這次打算潛行多長時間？」完成手頭動作的比嘉轉過身去替愛麗絲進行串聯，一雙眼睛悄悄的瞟向在STL上躺下的青年。  
「……那傢伙多半會在中央聖堂上留下什麼去引導我們，根據現在Under World的局勢，也許沒有辦法順利的登上那座白塔。」  
「所以說沒辦法估計時間嗎......央都的系統操作台也在白塔上，只能從外側手動進行登出。」核對完時間的凜子在啟動設備前與唯一一個要進行潛行的人類進行確認。「桐谷君，你明天還得去學校以及現在這個六本木分部並沒有可以維持你們長時間潛行所需的維生設備，所以只能進行短時間的潛行，最晚八點左右我就會強制替所有人進行登出。」  
「這一次的登入，只是『搜集情報』，可以嗎？」  
「我知道了。」

久違的世界，將他們排除在外兀自快進了兩百年的Under World的發展已經遠遠超出他們的想像。簡直如同Real World一般的景象讓四人瞠目結舌，明顯與市街風格迥異的騎士套裝瞬時引起不少注目，早已成為了傳說人物的愛麗絲的出現更隱隱有引發騷動的趨勢。

拉著愛麗絲與明顯躁動不安的騎士甩開各方視線躲進暗巷中，衣著相對要平素些的尤吉歐和桐人在巷口確認了一會沒有別人追來之後才走進向內與另外兩人會合。

「看來穿著鎧甲在現在的央都不好行動......暫時先換下吧。」  
「沒辦法。」這麼說著的愛麗絲閉上眼睛，身上的金黃色鎧甲轉瞬之間就在心意的力量之下消失無蹤、另一側靠在牆面垂著視線的騎士也在同一時間撤去了青銀色的防具。

「就剛才聽見外面行人的對話這裡似乎是北街區，我們先試著靠近聖堂周圍搜集一下情報順便了解警備吧。」握著腰間許久未見的夜空之劍的劍柄，青年將話題轉向了騎士。「你能帶路嗎？32？」  
「我辦不到。」  
「什麼？」  
「這裡並不是我和他的世界。」騎士神色晦暗的給出答案，同行的三人一同陷入沈默。  
「也就是說，那傢伙從最開始就沒有回到Under World而是藏在其他地方嗎？透過 The Seed Nexus 能去的VR世界太多了根本沒辦法特定範圍......」  
「總而言之，先動起來吧。」簡單的中斷桐人的推測，尤吉歐重新將視線投向巷口。「外面好像起了騷動，我們最好趕快離開。」

行動嚴謹且紀律分明的隊伍迅速地進入他們原本所在的巷弄之中，早一步從另一頭繞出來的四人在人群的最外層觀望了一陣子之後在對方開始擴大搜捕之前快速地離開。

「剛才那隊人馬，感覺像是知道我們在那邊一樣的毫不猶豫。是有什麼像元老院那樣的搜索系統嗎......但是我們的登錄帳號應該是沒有什麼......」  
「不，大有問題。」  
黑髮青年與金髮的少女同時看向並肩站在一起的兩位青年。

在Under World中共用一組Human Unit ID的尤吉歐與騎士。  
已經被系統判定天命歸零徹底消除的存在。

「該說還好你們倆現在的搖光並不存在在Light Cube Cluster中不會被判定異常刪除嗎......」桐人神色苦惱的扶住自己的額頭。「看來我們必須避開所有會檢查身份的哨點了。」

「在那之前，我們大概得先避開這越來越煩人的追捕。」按下有意拔劍一勞永逸地騎士，愛麗絲催促的一行人趕緊的再次移轉落腳點。  
「現在的衛士隊這麼閒的嗎？」被沒有停歇的搜捕弄的也有些煩躁的桐人和愛麗絲一起拉著明顯失去耐性逐漸開始帶上攻擊性的32跟上跑在前頭確認脫逃路線的尤吉歐。「我可一點都不想再被扣進地下室的大牢。」  
「既然你逃得了一次還怕逃不了第二次？」跑在他身邊的愛麗絲薄涼的開口，視線停在遠處高聳的建築上。「也許這是最直接的辦法。」  
「我的大小姐先別提現在的監獄是不是在聖堂地下，算我求你了別再讓我經歷一次入侵爬塔的經驗好嗎，上一次的體驗太糟了我一點都不想再來一次。」  
「應該快到凜子小姐要將我們登出的時間了，我們先盡可能地靠近聖堂吧。」聽見黑髮青年的哀號似的抱怨，尤吉歐苦笑著將話題導向另一側。

一路小跑到聖堂附近時，桐人接到了來自RATH的通知說要準備替他們進行登出的作業。如實告知了另外三人之後愛麗絲和騎士同時將視線投往戒備森嚴的聖堂入口，有些緊張騎士會說出拒絕離開的話語的桐人見對方緊抿著唇沒有要開口的意思，忍不住輕拍了下對方的肩膀。  
「正好甩開那莫名其妙的煩人追捕，我們在重長計議要怎麼攀上中央聖堂吧。」

在桐人的要求之下RATH先行處理兩位青年的登出，直到目送騎士的身影消失在眼前才真正的鬆了口氣。  
「……」  
「愛麗絲？」  
「我總覺得......不、大概是錯覺吧。」搖了搖頭的金髮少女沒有多說什麼。「我先到外頭等你。」

順利登出之後的和人與神代凜子約定好下一次的登入時間，回到家中跟母親以及直葉簡單的打過招呼後就直奔臥室。重新移轉回ALO的帳號在首次的登入後不意外的看見那任務的標示有了更新，雖說是預料之中的資訊，親眼見到任務內容的更新仍是讓精靈感到有些五味雜陳。  
Quest : Blue Rose  
> Alfheim Online (1/1)  
>> Gun Gale Online (1/1)  
>>> Under World (0/1)

關閉任務列表的青年看向被尤吉歐迎入屋內的愛麗絲，這才從橫躺佔據整個長沙發的不雅姿態中坐起身。面露嫌棄的貓妖少女橫了黑髮精靈一眼，選擇在離他最遠的單人沙發坐下。

「看來現在的聖堂依舊是作為帝國的行政中樞在運作，過去的警備簡直不能比。而且現在所能掌握到的情報太少了，根本沒辦法擬定策略，總不能直接飛上曉星望樓吧。」  
「你能飛但我們其他人不行，而且那太過顯眼了，要是因為這樣被當作入侵者的話，牽連到賽魯卡你要怎麼負責？」緊皺著眉頭的愛麗絲迅速地否決桐人的提案，坐在一旁的尤吉歐苦笑著替四人各添上了一杯茶。  
「我記得過去的聖堂低樓層是開放給一般民眾參觀的吧？今天可能是因為已經過了開放時間所以才那麼戒備森嚴？」  
「唔......難說現在是不是也有開放給一般民眾進出啊......」  
「但至少是一個嘗試？如果可以的話我們進到大堂內在避開巡邏的人就行了吧？」  
「現在的Under World發展到這種程度就算出現了監視器也不奇怪了吧......」  
「『監視器』？」未曾聽過的單詞讓尤吉歐重複了一次，暗自決定等他們的臨時會議結束後要多花些時間補充一下Real World的用語。  
「就是可以隨時查看現在發生什麼的工具。」一句話簡單解釋的桐人一口氣把杯中的茶水飲盡。「這不合理啊，找我麻煩就算了那傢伙怎麼可能給愛麗絲找這種麻煩。」  
「如果能見到法娜提歐閣下或是其他騎士就好辦多了......」這麼嘆息著的少女讓正抱著腦袋苦思突破方式的黑髮精靈動作一頓。  
「就是這個！！！」突然的大喊讓在場的另外三人同時將注意力集中到從沙發上站起身的青年身上，黑髮精靈急切地向少女提出自己的推論。「突破口就是妳啊，愛麗絲！！！」  
「賽魯卡此刻還在雲上庭園沈睡等著妳的回歸，那就一定有人知道這件事情！！肯定會有高層人員知道妳的存在，只要妳以整合騎士的姿態去要求接觸那些人的話——」  
「——也許直得一試。」有了明確方向的少女緊鎖著的眉頭終於鬆開。「週末之前我會嘗試跟凜子小姐一起從外側盡可能地多掌握一些現在的Under World的情報。」

結束短暫的攻略會議少女迅速地起身離開，眉眼間都是藏不住的急切。並不難想像愛麗絲有多麽想要立刻重返回到屬於她的世界去喚醒毅然決定沈睡就為了等待她的歸還、不讓她在多年以後的回歸時發現自己舉目無親被排斥在世界之外的家人。

而此刻按耐不住想要立刻潛行回去除了少女之外還有另一人，異常沈默著的青薔薇騎士低垂著頭讓人看不清神色。尤吉歐與桐人互相交換了眼神也不知道該從何與騎士搭話，自從在GGO知曉了星王的存在之後騎士就一直都是這副拒絕交流的模樣。  
尤吉歐費了點功夫勸服十分擔心的桐人先行下線休息，才開始收拾起桌上的各種杯盤。將屋內整理過一遍的青年看著仍然沒有任何動靜的騎士沒好氣地嘆了口氣，用最近才開始學習的料理技能和現有的材料做了些簡單的輕食端到了騎士面前。

「我不會說我能了解你的心情。」  
「但在你重新站到他面前還有一段路要走，你打算以這個狀態去面對？」  
騎士緩慢的抬起視線，青年早已放他獨自一人轉身離開。碧綠色的眼瞳凝視著擺放在自己面前的輕食好一會，才緩慢的朝著餐盤伸出手。

提前跟直葉打過招呼自己週末會在RATH進行長達兩天的潛行，並花了很長的時間解釋有愛麗絲和尤吉歐以及騎士跟著自己一起登入而非又是獨自逞強，好不容易才被放行離開家門的桐谷和人幾乎是踩在遲到的邊緣踏進RATH位於六本木的分部。

配合的讓神代凜子特地請來的安岐夏樹替自己安上營養劑的點滴，確認了其他三人的接續都已經完成後的和人才平躺下來等STL的啟動。

四人怎麼也沒有想到，在Under World等待著重新登入的他們的是將他們團團圍住的大批人馬。前些天見過的衛士隊員神色凝重的將四人包圍在中心，阻止將手搭上漆黑佩劍上頭的騎士，下意識站到最前方的桐人漆黑的雙眼快速地掃過在場的所有人員試圖找出突破口。  
站到他身側的藍衣青年低聲地發出了「啊。」的聲音，順著尤吉歐的視線看去，站在前端的兩位少女容貌像極了過去在他們手下修習劍術的兩位少女練士。

「愛——麗絲——」  
十分愉悅的女性嗓音越過團團圍住他們的人傳進四人耳中，明顯一愣的金髮騎士忍不住上前一步試圖看清越過衛士們朝她走來的女性指揮官。  
「哇——真的是愛麗絲！！！你這個討人厭的傢伙果然沒有騙我！」  
「伊迪絲閣下？」看著確認她的存在後就擺手讓身後的隊伍解散的司令官，愛麗絲終是沒能推開歡欣的抱上來親吻她臉頰的伊迪絲。  
「歡迎回家，愛麗絲。」

跟在伊迪絲的身後進入白塔的一行人從第十號騎士的口中聽聞星王已經退位三十餘年，此刻的帝國基本上是由整合機士團在維持治安運作。  
「整合機士團......就是剛才的那隊人員嗎？團長是伊迪斯閣下嗎？」  
「不是不是，我可不像騎士長或副長那樣管得住這麼大一群人。」笑著擺了擺手的少女把四人推進了升降梯中。「前一任團長在討伐宇宙獸的時候殉職了，我只是在選出新一任的團長之前暫代而已。」  
「宇宙獸......」  
「還真的是忘的一乾二淨啊。」瞥了一眼十分認真在聆聽她的解釋的桐人，伊迪絲很明顯地露出不滿的神色。「現在的整合騎士基本上就只剩下我還醒著了，其他人都跟賽魯卡妹妹依樣選擇了沈睡。我也跟那個老不死的黑色傢伙約定好基本上是以顧問的形式獨立在政權之外，除非發生足以影響治安運作的狀況下不會出手......誰知道前一任團長這麼乾脆的就被宇宙獸給吞了害我不得不跳出來整頓亂成一團的機士團。」  
「前幾天心意計檢測到出現了戰略級心意兵器而且那傢伙留給我的探測器也突然有了動靜，我就知道愛麗絲回來了。結果派出去的人卻沒能找到你們浪費了好多時間，於是我只好派人守在金木犀的反應消失的地方守株待兔了。」

「心意計......是對愛麗絲和32改變衣裝的心意起了反應是嗎，怪不得總感覺機士團那些人很明確的知道我們的位置。」  
「那可是你自己搞出來的東西，活該。」  
「伊迪絲小姐妳有必要對我這麼嚴苛嗎？」  
「因為你害我這兩百年間都見不到愛麗絲，我為什麼要給你好臉色？」  
「唔呃。」

「伊迪斯閣下。」打斷伊迪絲與桐人的對話，愛麗絲天藍色的眼睛略帶擔憂地看向面帶笑容的將視線轉向她詢問「怎麼了——？」的長髮女性。

「妳為什麼，沒有和其他騎士一樣選擇沈睡？」


	20. 20

-20  
  
  
「為什麼？」沒有想到會被這麼詢問的伊迪絲明顯一愣。「這還用說，當然是為了愛麗絲啊？」  
「請不要開這種玩笑！」  
「嗯——」意料之中的不被接受，雙手抱胸的代理機士團長略為苦惱的搖晃著腦袋。「確實也是有從你身邊那個討人厭的傢伙那邊受到委託啦，但我可一點都沒有在開玩笑喔。」  
「愛麗絲那麼努力才守住的世界，怎麼可以放任它又一次的陷入戰火之中。我想親眼見證這個Under World會走向什麼樣的未來，才不願意進入深度睡眠。」  
「而且賽魯卡妹妹也還在沈睡，要是連我都一起睡下了愛麗絲好不容易回來卻沒有人出來迎接的話不是很難過嗎？」  
「就為了這種原因而......」  
「才不是什麼『這種原因』，如果不是愛麗絲的話我才不會這麼做，這可是很重要的。」  
  
在一旁看著兩位少女互動的桐人悄悄的湊到了尤吉歐身邊，輕拉沈默著凝視兩人方向的青年。  
「你還覺得她不是你的愛麗絲嗎？」  
「……不管我怎麼想，愛麗絲都已經不會回來了。」垂下視線看著自己掌心的青年低聲呢喃。「為什麼只有我回來了呢......」  
將尤吉歐的呢喃聽的一清二楚的桐人用力地握緊對方的手，沈默地表達出對於這句發言的不滿。知道身側的黑衣搭檔情緒不佳的尤吉歐也只能苦笑著回握住對方緊抓著他的手，即使他已經接受了自己是被青年的執念所強行帶回，也能理解對早已被刪去兒時記憶的他而言『愛麗絲』就是面前的那位金木犀的騎士，而非是此刻僅存在他記憶之中的那位嬌小少女。  
  
另一側結束對話的伊迪絲終於捨得將視線從愛麗絲的身上分出，此刻正盯著一身沈默不語的青薔薇騎士直皺眉頭。  
「這傢伙，不是跟旁邊那個一起入侵中央聖堂的人嗎？為什麼會穿著整合騎士的鎧甲？而且為什麼有兩個人？當初的入侵者不是只有兩個人嗎？而且青薔薇之劍的前任擁有者不是早就已經——」  
「尤吉歐他......」愛麗絲猶豫了一會還是決定簡單的帶過。「就是重新喚回尤吉歐的人將我們帶回Under World的。」  
「所以說其實喚醒賽魯卡妹妹並不是你們此行的最大目的了？」  
「賽魯卡確實是愛麗絲此行的主要目的，揪出主謀者則是我們三人的目的。」桐人悶聲回應伊迪絲之後在逐漸減速的升降梯中朝上方抬起視線。「看來閒聊的時間結束了。」  
  
久違了兩百年的雲上庭園仍然與記憶中一樣，大片的草皮在陽光的照耀之下熠熠生輝。本該是少女腰間長劍的真身所佔據的小山丘上被人種下了另一株的金木犀，無需伊迪絲多做解釋愛麗絲便能明白她無比渴望能夠再見的賽魯卡此刻正在何處沉眠。  
三步併作兩步的小跑奔上山丘，氣息略為紊亂的愛麗絲直到此刻才感受到了類似於近鄉情怯的情感。跟在後方的伊迪絲輕推了少女的背，微笑著給予無聲地鼓勵。  
  
蒼藍色的眼瞳在伊迪絲的臉上停留了數秒後轉向了對方身後的三位青年，其中兩位亦微笑地向她點頭。  
「區區Deep Freeze的解除，應該難不倒愛麗絲吧？」  
「不需要勞煩伊迪斯閣下出手。」  
  
在賽魯卡面前跪下，輕聲詠唱起神聖術起始句的愛麗絲一雙眼睛眨也不眨地緊盯著術式的光芒在她的指尖聚集而又沒入緊閉雙眼的少女體內。直到光素所帶起的光亮徹底消退，靠坐在金木犀的樹根上沉眠的少女肌膚從原本的硬質重歸柔軟，甚至能夠聽見細微而規律的呼吸聲。  
再也按耐不住自己的擁抱住仍在沈睡的褐髮少女，在帶著些許哭腔的聲音之中賽魯卡緩緩地張開眼睛。  
「姊...姊...?」抬起手環抱住緊摟著自己的長姊，賽魯卡用臉頰磨蹭著緊貼著自己的愛麗絲用還有些有氣無力的聲音開口。「妳回來了......」  
「賽魯卡......啊啊，我回來了......我回來了......」  
等到愛麗絲平復下情緒鬆開自己可能弄疼賽魯卡的雙臂，完全清醒過來的少女才有餘力去關注到除卻他們之外的人。  
「——尤、吉歐？」瞪大了和愛麗絲相同顏色的雙眸，久未使用的肢體讓嘗試著站起身體的賽魯卡朝著愛麗絲的方向跌去。緊捉住扶著她的愛麗絲雙手的賽魯卡無法抑制的開始落下大顆的淚水，向就在身側的少女與站在青年身邊的桐人尋求肯定。「姊姊......桐人......這不是我在做夢吧？」  
「對不起，沒能跟桐人一起帶著愛麗絲回盧利特村。」在賽魯卡面前蹲下的青年伸出手輕輕擦去少女的眼淚，臉上帶著些許困窘的神色。「我回來了，賽魯卡。」  
「嗚......歡迎、回來......」  
  
但著滿足微笑頻頻點頭的伊迪絲發現在這難以介入的氣氛之中，身側的兩位青年的神色卻彷彿一點都不替這重逢感到高興一樣的凝重。  
「這不是應該要感到開心的場合嗎，你那是什麼表情。」  
「賽魯卡，你還記得尤吉歐的事？」沒有理會伊迪絲明顯不滿的語氣，站在騎士身邊的桐人以十分嚴肅的態度向少女提出疑問。  
「桐人？」無法理解問題用意的少女此刻才注意到青年身側的另一位『尤吉歐』，頓時說不出話來。  
  
「……那個傢伙到底對自己做了什麼。」  
從桐人的呢喃中提取到重點的愛麗絲與兩位青年的神色亦迅速下沉，敏銳的從他們的反應察覺出什麼的伊迪絲則皺著眉頭選擇保持沈默。  
「在這裡要做的事已經做完了，我們可以繼續向上了吧。」緊攢著拳頭的青薔薇騎士將視線從少女身上收回，咬牙切齒地出聲催促。  
  
下意識緊捉住長姊神色擔憂的賽魯卡讓正欲起身的騎士露出了兩難的神色，驚覺到自己攔阻了對方的少女無措地收回自己的手。  
  
「愛麗絲妳留在這吧，好不容易才跟賽魯卡重逢，應該有很多話要說才對。」  
「可是你們——」  
「不要緊的。」按住少女肩膀的桐人露出微笑。「他不會傷害他們。」  
「那你呢？你為什麼能肯定他不會傷害你？」  
「我？就算他傷害我最糟也不過是登出STL而已。」瞧見少女與尤吉歐緊皺起眉頭就要出聲駁斥他的模樣，青年不慌不忙地補上了後半句話。「還有尤吉歐在呢，他不會讓他傷我的。」  
「愛麗絲妳就相信他們怎麼樣？」眼見愛麗絲神色糾結似乎拿不定主義的模樣，本來不打算參與的伊迪絲還是沒能忍住的跪在了金髮騎士的身後搭住了少女的雙肩。「妳比我還清楚他們三人的能耐吧，既然兩百年前妳選擇相信他，為什麼這個時候卻動搖了呢？」  
  
送走了三位青年，顯然心情很好的伊迪斯歡快地站起身。  
「那麼，在等待他們回來的時間內我們就邊吃些茶點邊聽愛麗絲講講外面的世界吧？」  
  
  
一路向上的三人之間沒有對話，落在稍後方的尤吉歐與桐人配合著騎士急切的腳步前行。上一次這樣子一心向上的時候也不像此刻這般的急迫，而且當時的兩人在戰鬥中失散分處在踏內與塔外。  
  
要是那時候再小心一點的話，就不會讓尤吉歐獨自面對騎士長與裘德爾金了吧。  
甩了甩頭將早就無法改變的過去從腦海中剔除，對著朝他投來擔憂視線的尤吉歐露出微笑。無聲地傳達出「不要緊。」的意思，青年將視線轉往前方像是完全不考慮體力分配一般疾行的騎士。  
  
「我以前還真沒想過你露出這副狼狽的模樣啊。」  
「不是我。」  
「從根本上來說，沒有不一樣啊。」  
「……」  
  
拉住皺著眉頭露出不滿神色的尤吉歐的手，快步上前扯住騎士青色披風的青年以笑容迎上對方不滿的神色。  
「我們都不知道最上層會有什麼事情等著我們，你這樣子一個勁的消耗體力可不行。」強迫對方放慢節奏的桐人見騎士似乎沒有要配合的意思也只能搬出對方無法拒絕的理由。「就算你不累，我也會累。」  
「在往上一層就是曉星望樓了，一口氣爬了十五層你就稍微讓我休息一下吧。」  
  
  
雖然下層的樓層和過去相比變了很多，但在升降梯所能抵達的最上層開始就都和記憶中一模一樣，也許是那個人刻意為了愛麗絲所保留下來的。  
在流動的造景水池接了些水拍打在臉上，感覺好了一些的青年邊用衣袖擦拭濕漉的臉邊看向站在樓層邊緣向遙望遠處的騎士。那強忍著什麼的模樣讓桐人忍不住地將對方和過去的自己重疊到了一起，實在是沒辦法就這樣放著那明確地透露出孤寂的背影。  
  
「32。」與騎士並肩而立的青年輕喚對方。「你想好要對他說些什麼了嗎？」  
「……我不知道。」緊攢拳頭的騎士收回望向遠方的視線，碧綠色的眼睛轉向了身邊的漆黑身影。「越是深入去思考、越是深刻的體認到我根本不了解他的事實。」  
「沒有人能夠完全的了解另一個人。」走到桐人身後的尤吉歐平靜的反駁騎士的論點。「你太看得起自己了。」  
「好了好了，你們可別在這時候又吵起來。」  
「他忙著煩惱自己的事就夠了可沒有那個多餘的精力來跟我吵架。」配合著試圖打圓場的桐人的動作向後退了一步的尤吉歐握住了青年放在他胸前嘗試著拉開他與騎士之間距離的手。「既然桐人休息夠了，我們就來討論一下怎麼繼續向上走吧。」  
  
三人的視線集中到了本該是通往第96層元老院的階梯的位置，與白塔相同材質的白色牆面將向上的通道嚴實地封死。  
  
「這是......過去我拜託明日奈用史提西亞的帳號的特殊能力封死的。」  
「能解開嗎？」  
「沒辦法。」青年坦然地搖了搖頭。「就算我現在的帳號權限再高也不是最高權限的帳號，沒辦法解除神級帳號的特殊能力。」  
「那就只能強行突破了嗎......？」  
「這道牆面，多半跟白塔的外壁一樣擁有自動修復功能吧。」  
「啊——那可不好辦。」回想起當初是因為金木犀之劍與夜空之劍同時釋放武裝解放術所引起的衝擊才意外打破外壁導致愛麗絲與桐人同時掉出塔外，而他和騎士所持有的兩把青薔薇之劍的記憶解放術都不是那種能夠產生強烈衝擊的類型。  
  
單靠夜空之劍的解放術足夠擊碎這堵攔住他們去路的牆面嗎？  
  
「這裡不是ALO沒辦法從外側飛上去啊，而且頂層也沒有窗戶。」並不想給桐人帶來太多負擔的尤吉歐下意識地開始尋找起其他的解決方式。  
「可以飛，只是飛上去了要面對的問題也是這個難處理的外壁。與其在沒有落腳處的地方嘗試，不如就在這裡解決吧。」  
  
抽出腰間的漆黑佩劍的青年走近了牆面，伸出的手觸碰到攔阻他們去路的障礙之前被突然浮現的術式給攔阻。錯愕的看著緩慢旋轉的金黃色陣式嘎然而止，讓他們束手無策的牆面就像是積木一樣的迅速崩解。  
  
「討人厭的傢伙。」垂向地面的愛劍失去了目標，悻悻然的收劍入鞘的桐人卻也沒能坦然的對輕鬆解決煩惱的事到高興。  
「桐人，你剛才說過這是亞絲娜小姐透過史提西亞神的能力封住的對吧，剛才的那個......是那個人留下的神聖術？」  
「大概是，就像是身份驗證一樣的用途。」  
「......我也開始有點在意那位『星王』的狀態了，還是加快腳步吧。」  
  
越過徹底停止運作的元老院，踏上第九十九層的時候青薔薇之劍的記憶解放術所留下來的刺骨的寒意和記憶越過衣物襲捲全身。明顯與自己所施放的術式所覆蓋的範圍相異的地區也留有大片的冰層讓尤吉歐多留意了一會，很快的就收回注意力跟上已經操作起升降梯的桐人與騎士。  
  
  
中央聖堂的最頂層跟他們最初見到騎士的那時一樣，收束了與亞多米尼斯特雷特戰鬥之後的殘骸，乾淨的諷刺。  
  
走在最前方的青年停下了腳步，原本擺放著絲綢大床的位置空無一物。取而代之的是佔滿地面的大型術式，與漂浮在術式上方看著他們的白袍男性。  
  
「來了嗎？還不成熟的『黑衣劍士』。」  
「看來你跟『成熟的那一個』交情不錯？茅場晶彥。」  
「不用那麼戒備，我不是來阻撓你的。」面無表情的男人平淡的開口，後半句的對話明顯轉向青年身後的騎士。「也沒打算跟你搶人。」  
  
「桐人，那個人是？」看見桐人的緊繃與騎士毫不掩飾的敵意，尤吉歐主動向前跨出幾步擋在兩人面前。  
「引發SAO事件的罪魁禍首......也是從恐怖份子手中救下Under World的人。」明顯情感十分複雜的桐人回應完青年的提問後，一手一個的拉住開始擺出攻擊架勢的兩位青年。「你在這裡做什麼？」  
  
「觀察。」男人這麼說，從白袍口袋中抽出的手指向自己腳下開始亮起光芒的神聖術式。「以及引領你們去見『他』。」  
「這也連接著The Seed Nexus？通往哪裡？」  
  
「『他』所存在的，不受RATH掌控的另一個Under World。」


	21. 21

「另一個......Under World？」  
「『他』和他的世界。」茅場晶彥原本垂下的指尖指向了騎士。「我想就不需要替你們介紹了。」  
「你是他的什麼人。」  
「宿敵，以及共犯。」男人並不將騎士的敵意放在眼裡，逕自拉開系統選單啟動腳下的術式。「你清楚這術式的後頭是什麼地方，『他』在等你。」

鬆開緊握在漆黑的青薔薇之劍上的手，騎士沈默了數秒之後毅然的舉步踏入由移轉陣所構築而出的門扉當中。緊追其後的尤吉歐與桐人在和白袍男子擦身而過的那刻，聽見了對方拋出一句「我很期待『你們』會在兩個世界中掀起什麼樣的波瀾，『黑衣劍士』。」

腳步一頓的黑髮青年沒有回頭，拉著前方尤吉歐朝他伸出的手一同踏進傳送術式之中。

刺目的光芒過後映入眼中的是像極了盡頭山脈洞窟的地方，明顯是洞窟最深處的位置卻充滿了光亮。設置在各處的光源讓他們能夠清晰地看見洞窟內覆滿了大片的冰面與青薔薇之劍的記憶解放術所盛開的冰藤，卻明顯的非是因戰鬥而留下的痕跡。

那究竟是為了什麼需要在此處施放記憶解放術？

沒有留給初來乍到的兩人仔細觀察推敲的時間，顯然十分清楚此處曾發生過什麼的騎士見兩人都跟上之後便頭也不回地朝外頭走去，桐人也只得拉住十分在意原因的尤吉歐追上騎士的腳步。  
接近洞窟出口的時候三人聽見了清晰的龍吟，走在前頭的騎士先是腳步一滯後明顯的抬高速度。好不容易追上的桐人看向正親暱地磨蹭騎士的漆黑飛龍與垂著視線不知道在想些什麼的騎士，一時也不知道該從何搭話。察覺到第三者存在的飛龍那燦金色的豎瞳明顯的寫滿困惑，朝向騎士身後的兩位青年發出短促的鳴叫。

「這是他的飛龍。」  
「特地派來迎接我們的嗎？」和飛龍保持著一定距離的桐人正面迎上那道金黃色的探究視線，對著正輕撫飛龍的騎士表達出自己的感想。「雖然對這大傢伙不怎麼好意思，但還真是讓人火大啊。」  
「……確實。」  
「可是，飛龍坐的下三個人嗎？」同樣對飛龍沒有什麼美好回憶而與黑龍保持一定距離的尤吉歐提出目前最為現實的問題。「這個鞍具怎麼看都只能坐兩個人吧。」  
「剛才茅場說，這裡是另一個Under World。如果是這樣的話......」這個說著的黑髮青年背後突兀的展開了和Alfheim Online中相同的漆黑雙翼。「果然。」  
「欸？怎麼辦到的？」不可思議地瞪大眼睛的尤吉歐伸出手觸碰正輕輕顫動的薄翼，確認真實性之後反倒露出了更加迷茫的神色。  
「之前也跟你說過，要在自己的劍中灌注『心意』的事。」  
「嗯？嗯......在修劍學院的時候吧。」  
「Under World中有著其他的VR世界中所沒有的獨特系統，當一個人所抱持著的信念堅定到一定程度的話，就足以影響到劍技、甚至是其他的現實。」  
「所以這對翅膀也是......？」  
「你和32能夠站在這裡，也是。」看翻身躍上飛龍鞍具的騎士拾起韁繩，桐人輕拍沈默下來的尤吉歐示意青衣的青年趕緊就座。  
「不論有什麼樣的問題，答案都已經近在咫尺了。」

飛翔在空中的桐人俯瞰著廣闊的風景，比起他們所不熟悉的、摒棄他們快進了兩百年的世界，此刻他們所身處的『這一個 Under World』才更像是他們過去所常駐的那個世界。

漆黑飛龍的行進方向微妙的朝著上方攀升，代表著他們此刻的目的地可能並不是這個世界的行政中樞。  
「到底要將我們帶到哪裡？」用只有自己能夠聽見的聲音呢喃，眼前的世界即使再怎麼相像也不可能完全按照著他所熟知的Under World的地圖去打造，無法判斷出目的地的桐人將視線轉向坐在鞍座後方同樣在觀察著這個世界的尤吉歐，以及鞍座前方的面無表情的攢緊韁繩的騎士。

既然能夠影響他的心緒到這種程度，那為什麼不願意將視線停留在騎士的身上。  
你應該比誰都要清楚『尤吉歐』真正渴望的是什麼才對。  
懷抱著對『自己』的憤怒，飛行在黑龍身側的桐人抬起頭，看向逐漸進入他們目視範圍內的空島。

降落在和盡頭祭壇相似的小型空島上，視野所及整片的青色薔薇鋪成一整片的藍色地毯的絕景讓黑髮青年發不出半點聲音。顯然也是第一次來到此處的騎士在短暫的錯愕過後緊緊握住自己腰間的劍柄，毫不猶豫地踩上那大片的花田朝著正中心的白色建築走去。  
落在後方的尤吉歐收回撫摸黑龍額際表達感謝的手，不知在想些什麼的眼瞳看向隱藏在絕美綻放的藍薔薇花海中不明顯的漆黑沈默了一會，才加快腳步追上已經先後踏上形似祭壇的建築階梯的兩道身影。

「外面的世界有趣嗎？尤吉歐‧Synthesis·Thirty-Two？」  
帶著些許笑意的聲音從建築的內部傳出，晚了一步踏入殿內的尤吉歐看著身披漆黑大衣的另一個『桐人』深邃的視線短瞬的停留在他身上之後沒有遲疑的轉回了站在最前方的騎士。  
突然逼近到眼前的黑薔薇劍身在距離『桐人』只有半隻手臂長的距離處被無形的屏障擋下，那人以毫無波動的嗓音向近在咫尺的騎士開口。  
「帶著情緒出手只會招致死地，我可不是這麼教你的。」  
「32!!!」  
眼見被不明力道直接擊飛到殿內另一端的騎士，下意識握住腰間的青薔薇劍身的淺髮青年看見那道孤傲的身影握住在心意之力的召喚下飛至他手中的、屬於騎士的漆黑佩劍毫無難度的擋下了朝他劈去的夜空之劍。

這是尤吉歐第一次看見他的搭擋這麼憤怒。

相對於桐人的憤怒，握著騎士佩劍的那道身影以平靜到讓人感到異常的神色輕易的擋下青年的劍招。美麗的劍身在空中晚出深色的劍花，隔開夜空之劍的斬擊將青年彈飛後觸及地面的那一刻漆黑的藤蔓從劍尖處以十分強勢而決絕的姿態席捲了在場所有的活物。

「沒有詠唱就能施放解放術?！這怎麼可能！？」在黑色的晶藤強硬的拉扯力道下單膝跪地的尤吉歐簡直無法相信自己所見的一切。  
視野之內的桐人與騎士也被這覆蓋整座神殿的漆黑給捆縛在原地，越是掙扎越是收緊的力道與尖刺在他們身上留下了道道見血的傷痕。

「System Call.」  
平淡、冷徹的嗓音清晰的傳入所有人耳中。連施展記憶解放術都不需要進行詠唱的人此刻竟然詠唱起神聖術的起始句。  
「Generate all element, Form element arrow shape.」  
各色的素因在男人的身邊匯聚，隨著詠唱逐漸轉變為箭矢的形狀指向了距離他稍遠的黑衣青年。

在這樣下去桐人會——  
要護住青年的強烈心意驅使著青年在黑藤的束縛力道中抬起手臂，被自身血液染紅的五指指尖匯聚起青色的凍素。  
「System Call,Generate cryogemic element, Discharge!」

意在打斷男人術式詠唱的凍素不可能沒被察覺，不閃不避的男人在撞上凍素之前似乎扯了下嘴角露出笑容。  
神聖術與心意的屏障相撞掀起大片的霧氣遮蔽了視線，沒有想到會是這個發展的尤吉歐情急之下喊出了聲。  
「桐人——」

「都到這個地步了，你還是用那個名字喊我嗎？」  
散去的煙霧之中毫髮無傷的男人直視著半跪在地的尤吉歐，與他所看慣的、桐人總閃爍著光芒的眼睛不同，那人的眼睛仿佛反射不出任何的光芒。寂靜而深沉的目光在尤吉歐身上停留了許久後，朝著他跨出了腳步。

眼見星王逐步地逼近尤吉歐，早先已經在男人手上敗過一次的桐人強硬的掙脫解放術的束縛，帶著渾身的血痕搶入那人與尤吉歐之間。  
直指著自己的夜空之劍、毫不動搖的敵意與染成金色的眼瞳，以及被牢牢護在身後的那道天青。停下腳步的星王神色未變，仍被縛在原地的尤吉歐卻感覺加諸在己身上的力道有了鬆動的跡象。  
藉此機會掙開束縛的右臂抽出了腰間的冰藍佩劍，在桐人的掩護之下高唱出發動的術句。  
「Enhance Armament!」

冰藍色的晶藤在觸碰到那人之前就被屏障隔絕在外，一層層纏繞而上的藤蔓轉瞬之間形成了一個將目標完全包覆其中的冰繭。雖然沒能完全封鎖住對方的行動，但也足以爭取讓他們重整態勢的時間。

斬去纏繞在尤吉歐身上的漆黑藤蔓後，在尤吉歐的示意下奔向騎士的桐人耗費了一些時間才順利的除去從盔甲縫隙延伸進內部直接捆縛住騎士的束縛。匯聚在騎士腳下的血跡昭示著青年用多大的力道不停的嘗試掙脫，用以治癒的光素還沒生成完畢，神殿正中心阻擋著那人行動的冰繭就像是不打算給予他們更多喘息時間一樣的發出了碎裂的聲音。

「33。」重新與那人對上視線，騎士帶著一身的血跡主動上前了一步。  
「你也是嗎？」男人抬起手搭在青銀的胸甲之上，強迫騎士與他保持一臂的距離。「知道了一切卻還是那樣喊我？」  
「你的目的究竟是什麼？」被攔阻的騎士扣住男人的手腕，力道大的彷彿會捏碎腕骨。  
「如果我說我的目的是『他』，你打算怎麼辦？」男人沒有直視騎士如同寶石一般的翠綠眼眸，宛如深淵的漆黑彷彿看著眼前過去的自己、卻又什麼都沒有看進眼裡。「這不過是個針對搖光的小小實驗。」  
「我現在要做的就是檢視以及回收我的實驗成果。」

「——實驗？」怒不可遏的桐人被察覺到他情緒的尤吉歐給拉住，恨不得上前去給男人幾拳的青年咆哮著。「你這混帳把人工搖光、把他們的靈魂當成什麼了——」  
「尤吉歐——對你來說尤吉歐就只有這麼點分量？！在你眼里就是個研究的材料！？」  
「對比嘉說你是『Under World的守護者』！？可你的舉動和亞多米尼斯特雷特又有什麼不同？！有什麼資格以守護者的身份自居！！！」

「你說謊。」從後方牢牢抱住憤怒的青年的尤吉歐直視面無表情的王者。「即使過了兩百年，你說謊時的小習慣還是一點都沒有變。」  
「……」  
「桐人。」

久違的、帶著一點祈求與拿他沒轍的嗓音落入耳裡。  
星王閉上了眼睛，任由騎士從他手中取回自己的佩劍。

匯聚在掌心的光素帶著暖流迅速的治癒身上的大量傷口，眨眼間將情緒收拾乾淨的王者似笑非笑的將是線投向了正在接受尤吉歐治療的『自己』身上。  
「我對我親自教出來的騎士的技術挺有自信的，應該有讓你好好的享受到？『桐人』？」  
「你一直看著嗎？讓人不舒服。」緊皺著眉頭一臉嫌棄的青年十分不適應此刻與『自己』面對面的情況，有意地將結束治療動作的尤吉歐往自己的身後藏。「比嘉說你的搖光運行沒有產生崩壞，在我看來崩壞的地方多得是，尤其是在倫理價值觀上。」  
「我現在只不過是個電子幽靈一般的存在，與Real World沒有任何聯繫、孓然一身也不需要對亞絲娜負責。」男人以一副理所當然的姿態回應青年的諷刺。「那為什麼不能對『我的尤吉歐』給出我的一切？哪怕是感情、又或者是這副由0和1的數據所組成的軀體。」  
「你我都知道那場錯誤的原因，我可一點都不想再因為那些世俗的枷鎖讓往事又一次的重演。你不也已經做出了選擇？背棄了亞絲娜選擇此刻就在你身邊的、不是騎士的那個他。」  
「既然如此，你與我又有什麼差別？該是時候把我的騎士還給我了？」

面對眼前毫不掩飾地散發出王者氣場的男人，黑衣的青年總覺得自己在對談中矮了對方一截，即使是過去面對亞多米尼斯特雷特以及皇帝貝庫塔時他都不曾感受到如此強烈的劣等感。  
是因為眼前的那個人也是『自己』的關係嗎？也正因為如此，此刻在心中升騰起來的怒火炙烈的近乎要化做實體燃盡他存在於此處的意識所構築而出的軀體。

「還給你？——既然你如此的看重32！又為什麼要將他送到我的身邊！他可不是能讓你呼之則來揮之即去的所有物——」  
「我可從來都沒將他當成是一件『物品』。」冷下聲音的星王打斷青年的怒吼。「但連他也一起送出去確實是我的失策。」  
「你想問的就只有這些？」  
「不、還有很多要你解釋清楚的地方。」  
「我有什麼義務要一一解答？」嗤笑的聲音落進青年耳裡，神色依舊平淡的星王轉身打算返回王座的動作被騎士給攔阻。「你又打算用什麼方法得到你要的答案？」  
「你想做什麼？」騎士重複了一次，稍早沒有得到答覆的問句。  
「我想做什麼？」黑衣的王者重複了一次騎士的提問。「我的目的一直都只有一個，就是守住Under World，讓Under World能夠獨立在Real World的商業與政治操弄的範圍之外。」  
「不相信我嗎？」騎士的沈默沒讓王者的心情受到影響，反倒愉悅的彎起眼角。「我很高興外界的生活終於讓你學會了懷疑。」  
「永遠不要盲信上位者的甜言蜜語。」抬起自己被騎士緊扣住的手，微涼的唇輕觸那被鎧甲完整包覆住的手指。「就算那個人是我。」

「為了那個目的，你連『尤吉歐』都可以拿來當做棋子？」  
「有必要的話。」沒有任何的猶豫，星王回應桐人飽含怒火的詰問。「但我會盡力排除那個可能。」  
「漂亮話誰都會說。」  
「我見識過漂亮話的可遠比你想像的要來得多、『小傢伙』。」黑衣的王者深不見底的眼瞳倒映著青年的身影。「而我也有那個能力讓這些言詞不會只是漂亮話。」

「你特意留下各種線索讓我們找到你的面前來，為的只是要和桐人進行這種爭論嗎？」一直沒有說話的尤吉歐將手搭在擋在他面前的桐人肩上，向前一步與搭檔並肩的青年直視著他所不熟悉的『桐人』。「你需要桐人的幫忙，對嗎？」  
「……」  
「我們都想保住Under World，為什麼不能坐下來好好的談一談。」  
「尤吉歐......」看著自己身側不卑不亢的直面星王的尤吉歐，桐人深吸了一口氣也重新對上明顯有意在刁難他的那位王者。「你可以拒絕對我說明，但被你強行帶回的『他們』有權利知道真相。」  
「至少你必須對32說明一切。」

攸關Under World存續最大的問題即是足以容納所有住民搖光所需的高規格伺服器以及龐大的儲存空間，在菊岡仍在努力周旋的現在Under World位於Ocean Turtle之中的主伺服器暫時不會受到任何影響。但若是未來的局勢有所改變，Real World的政權試圖干預強迫搖光們作為高度智慧化的AI去進行軍事或者智能化生產的勞動力的話，Under World的人們根本沒有反抗的餘地。

以現階段的局勢以及Real World中的遊戲商發展的規模，並沒有任何一間公司擁有能夠獨立支撐起這龐大資料量的能力。  
為此星王放下過去的成見、透過比嘉健找上了開發出The Seed Nexus的茅場晶彥。透過The Seed Nexus串接至所有相連的VRMMO的伺服器中，各自取用小量的儲存空間建構起一個又一個的地圖區塊。

「——所以你擅自取用了其他的VRMMO的資源？」  
「The Seed Nexus原本就會取用那些資源作為帳號移轉的緩衝，我取用的只不過是原本就被The Seed Nexus所佔用的部分，對一般玩家的影響也不過就是移轉至不同世界的速度降低罷了。」對於桐人明確表達出來的抨擊反應，星王嗤之以鼻。「你如果有更好的方式，可以說出來讓我參考？」  
「我現在知道你是怎麼打造出『這一個』Under World了，但這並不能解釋我和32的事情。」確實提不出更好的解決方式的桐人選擇沈默，尤吉歐接續著青年沒能說出口、自己也迫切想要得到解答的問題。「桐人曾推測過......你是採用和重村教授相同的方式去重新構築我和32的搖光。但我不懂......因為不論是你還是賽魯卡，都沒有因此失去那些記憶。」  
「現在的Under World之中，應該沒有其他人擁有足以構築出我或是32的情報資料的存在了啊。」

「我確實是使用了相同的方式，但並不是從我或是賽魯卡的身上提取的情報。」星王毫不避諱的對尤吉歐所提出的疑問給予肯定的答覆。「神器也擁有記憶。」  
「神器…...青薔薇之劍？」很快反應過來的尤吉歐下意識的把手搭上了愛劍的劍柄，他看見王者對他露出了讚許的神色。

「青薔薇之劍構築了在基加斯西達下和我重逢後的你，龍骨斧則是用以構築在那之前的你。」  
「在提取了兩者的記憶重塑出你的存在之後，我才察覺到我並沒有勇氣緩醒你確認自己的成功與否。所以我將你送到了他的面前，卻沒想到跟你共用同一組Human Unit ID的尤吉歐也一起被傳送出去。」  
「我並不想成為第二個亞多米尼斯特雷特，無權去決定他的未來，趁這個機會讓他接觸外界的資訊也好。」星王迎向騎士投注在他身上的目光。「你們獨立在Light Cube Cluster之外，未來萬一Ocean Turtle被徹底關閉，你們也不會受到任何影響。」  
「你得自己選擇你的未來，尤吉歐。」 沒有打算逼迫騎士立刻做出回應，星王很快的將話題帶回了桐人的身上。「你也很清楚，這個世界充其量只能算是一個保險，並不足以容納所有的Under World居民。」  
「你必須從外部展開行動。」

在尤吉歐的推動之下終於表明自己用意的星王與打消疑慮的桐人嚴肅而凝重的商討起該如何配合，長達數小時的討論結束的那刻所有人都長出了一口氣。

「尤吉歐。」啟程返回之前特意留給星王與騎士好好交談的空間而等在外頭的青年被和騎士並肩走出神殿的王者給攔下。「伸出手來。」  
依言伸出手的尤吉歐看著掌心上的青白色結晶半晌說不出話來，眼底盛滿了不可置信的情緒。  
「這是我從你與龍骨斧和青薔薇之劍的記憶中重塑出來的愛麗絲・滋貝魯庫的記憶，就由你們自己決定要怎麼使用吧。」  
「幸虧當時愛麗絲和你一起成為了劍的核心，才能成為青薔薇的記憶。」  
尤吉歐看著自己面前神色平淡卻藏不住自己發紅的眼角的人，後知後覺地察覺到兩百年的歲月將他所熟悉的那位青年打磨成一個喜怒不形於色的王者。過去在騎士面前以『第33號騎士』的身份自居的時候可能還能暫且放下，但此刻以王者的姿態面見他們的人並不被允許表露出自己真正的想法。

因為是背負了無數臣民性命的王者，一但露出破綻就可能會導致為數眾多的人民陷入苦難之中。  
他所鍾愛的夜空才會成為那樣毫無波瀾的深淵。

「這裡只有我們，你不需要強忍著自己的情緒。」忍不住伸手擁抱住那筆挺到讓人聯想到剛開鋒的利刃的身影，尤吉歐心疼的收緊雙臂。「明明就是個愛哭鬼，怎麼這時候卻忘記要怎麼流淚？」

被緊擁入懷的星王看見正望向此處的桐人不以為然的神色與被青年拉住的騎士時才後知後覺的察覺到自己臉上的濕意並非是臉頰緊貼著自己的尤吉歐所造成的。

「啊......」喑啞的聲音染上自己許久不曾聽過的哭腔，終於能短暫剝下王者面具的青年緊緊抓住那青色的衣物久違的放任自身情緒的潰堤。


	22. 22

脫離STL的削瘦青年遲了一會才睜開眼睛對上不知何時開始坐在設備旁笑臉迎人的菊岡誠二郎。  
「什麼時候開始待在這裡的。」毫不隱藏的露出嫌棄神色的桐谷和人坐起身，環顧了一圈確認到這個空間除了他們以外空無一人的事實。「還特意把原本待在這裡與Under World連線的愛麗絲給支開，你還是跟以前一樣縝密到令人討厭。」  
「謝謝誇獎。」在明面資料上已經被公告死亡的前任軍官此刻擺著一張青年再熟悉不過的笑臉，微彎著鏡片後的雙眼露出笑容。「我可是聽見神代博士的通知就急急忙忙的把手頭上的事情收尾趕回來，不是應該再熱情些迎接我嗎？」

「在我不在的時候，你們這邊很熱鬧啊。」  
「所以你都知道了吧。」沒有興趣跟眼前不知道在盤算什麼的人兜圈子說話，熟練地卸除手臂上的輸液設備的青年直接了當的將話題導向核心。「尤吉歐跟星王的事。」  
「在你潛行的時候，神代博士已經都跟我說明了。」看著青年拾起放在STL旁的外套緩慢地穿上，從青年脫離極限加速之後就隱隱察覺到的違和感明確的鮮活不少。「久違的Under World之旅，感覺如何？」  
「與那位王者的會面又讓你收穫了什麼？」

「『他』選擇跟茅場合作，從內部尋求讓Under World脫離Real World的各方勢力掌握的方式。」有意的隱瞞尚不完整的『第二個Under World』的存在，和人謹慎的挑選著能夠與外界共有的部分資訊與眼前心思難辨的『協力者』說明。「茅場利用二衛門從海底牽出接續到位於Ocean Turtle的Under World的主伺服器的纜線。」  
「你的意思是之前我們在病房內提過的要讓Real World的人多方接觸Under World住民去影響輿論的事情，最大的連線障礙那位茅場晶彥已經替我們解決了是嗎？」  
「只有這樣還不夠。」桐谷和人平靜的打斷明顯開始思索起執行的菊岡。「只有這樣的話，那些有權有勢的人還是能夠操縱媒體去指稱Under World的一切不過都只是提前設定好的程式吧。」  
「嗯哼。」確實正在處理這類型問題的菊岡不可置否的聳了聳肩，等待著青年沒說完的下文。「必須要讓更多人從Real World與愛麗絲和尤吉歐接觸才行，不只是接受度普遍偏高的玩家，也必須讓那些不曾也不會接觸到VRMMO的一般人民體認到搖光與人類並無差別，這種程度的輿論才能夠有效地去影響那些政權的決策。」  
「這是你的想法，還是那位王者的想法？」  
「這個問題的答案會影響什麼嗎？」  
「嚴格來說、不會。」青年明擺著不想回答的反應讓菊岡感到有些有趣的挑起半邊眉毛，卻也是去的沒有深入追問的動作。「你也清楚，現在的社會上還是有很多人對於人工搖光抱持著相當的敵意，所以我們才對愛麗絲進行了相當程度的行動限制。」  
「你打算將你兩位重要的友人就這麼放進這個沒有半分改善的社會環境內？」  
「已經廣為人知的愛麗絲自然是沒有辦法，但隱瞞起還沒對外公布的尤吉歐身份讓他深入社會之中並不是什麼難事。」  
「對你們RATH而言，這不也是一個檢證人工搖光社會化的最佳機會與發表題材嗎。」對於意料之內的反問，黑髮青年拿出早就商討過的答案回應面前的男人。  
就如同那位王者所料，菊岡誠二郎露出了別有深意的笑容。

收拾完自己攜帶過來的簡易行李，回到桐谷家的和人先是與直葉和母親一同用過餐才開始簡單收拾起自己兩天沒有打理的外表。盥洗過後換上居家服的和人坐在自己的床上，撫摸著併排擺在電腦桌上的數個設備。隨意地擦拭幾下還淌著水的黑髮後扣上Amusphere，熟練的登入那個有人在等待他歸來的VRMMO的世界。

「桐人。」正在用餐的水精靈少年向突然出現在屋內的桐人露出一笑容，後者隨意的應了一聲後頗有興致的湊近了桌上已經被消滅大半的餐點。  
「喔——這就是尤吉歐君努力鍛鍊料理技能的結果嗎——我嚐嚐。」十分自動地搶過青年手中的餐具將餐盤中已經切分為適合入口尺寸的食材送入口中，口齒不清的發表美食感言。「雖然看上去不怎麼樣，味道還是挺不錯的。」  
「我已經吃到一半了自然是看起來不怎麼樣。」沒好氣的將桌面上的水杯遞給正舔著唇打算接著嘗試其他餐點的青年，尤吉歐向旁邊挪動了些許讓桐人能夠在他的身邊坐下。「那，你確定什麼時候能見到那位菊岡先生了嗎？」  
「那老狐狸直接守在STL旁邊等我登出呢，根本不需要找。」  
「跟那位星王桐人說得一樣啊，結果怎麼樣？」  
「全都按著那傢伙的劇本走呢，居然能讓菊岡什麼都沒說的答應老實照做......一想到我也有可能變成那種善於勾心鬥角的模樣就覺得毛骨悚然。」  
「……」  
「尤吉歐？」青年突然的沈默讓黑髮精靈停下手中的餐具，略為擔憂的關切起一直沒有對那一位的存在發表過什麼想法的搭擋。「你沒事吧？」

「桐人你後來跟...星王單獨談了什麼？」  
「那傢伙，是故意擺出一副要下殺手的模樣逼你跟32出手。」  
「咦？」  
「他害怕某天自己也會跟茅場一樣走上歧路，他想要確認我們是否擁有足以與他抗衡的『心意』。」

這是他給自己上的最後一道保險。  
為了在自己走偏之時有人能夠出手阻止、甚至抹滅他的存在，

「……我很在意、是我讓桐人變成那個模樣的嗎？是我的選擇逼迫你變成那樣壓抑自我去做自己最討厭的權謀心計的『王』嗎？」低垂著視線的青衣精靈握緊自己擱在膝蓋上頭的手，視線徬徨不定的落在自己的腳尖。「桐人未來也會變成那個樣子嗎？」  
「嗯——」身體往旁邊一歪倒靠在青年身上的桐人思索了一會之後平靜的開口。「我覺得那並不是尤吉歐的問題，是我自己選擇留下來攔住皇帝，錯過在極限加速前登出的時機。」  
「他會變成那副模樣，是因為在那之後失去了最高祭司的Under World極需要改革去糾正那些腐敗的貴族、以及要讓人界與黑暗領域的人民相互理解，在這之中都免不了要與帝國政權去進行角力。」  
「是『我』自己選擇要為了Under World走上那樣的道路的，你如果想把這歸咎在自己身上的話，就太過自我膨脹了。」  
「是、這樣子嗎......」  
「而且，我想我有很大的機率不會變成那樣吧。」見尤吉歐仍陷在思考之中沒有什麼太大的反應，青年得寸進尺的拉開對方擺在膝蓋上的手躺了上去。「Real World的人類壽命最長只能活到150歲，比嘉也說了像他那樣子其實是非常罕見的案例所以才忍不住在削除記憶之前動手保存住那位星王的搖光。」  
「我和他最大的差異就是中間被刪除掉的兩百年時光，我不會像他那樣子經歷帝國政權的巨變，所以不會變成如他那樣的王者。......我只不過是一個無力的、在普通不過的VRMMO玩家罷了。」  
「不會讓你感到遙遠的。」終於和自己對上視線的綠寶石一動不動的凝視著他臉上的笑容，桐人將手搭在青年頸上朝自己的方向拉，在雙唇輕觸之後聽見尤吉歐略為擔憂的提出另一個連他都無法準確回答的問題。  
「32明顯的就是餘怒未消，他們兩個在那之後能好好溝通嗎......」  
「……這就是他自作自受了。」稍微想像了一下可能會發生的事情、以及曾在自己身上發生的事情，青年總覺得那位王者大概並不會覺得困擾反而挺樂在其中。「你們兩個之前在GGO把我整成那副模樣時怎麼就沒想過要好好溝通？」  
「那是因為你完全沒有要聽的意思。」用力掐住青年鼻頭的尤吉歐在桐人的呼痛聲中直起身體把躺在自己腿上的人趕了下去。「他來了。」

「喔？你們之間的事解決了嗎？」直接滾落到地上的精靈爬起身，站在桌邊一臉平淡地看著他的青年此刻是他還看不太習慣的ALO角色外觀，豎立的狼耳和垂在身後的輕輕搖晃的尾巴讓桐人總覺得有股揮之不去的違和感。  
「明明ALO終究沒有狼族的存在......你到底怎麼把貓妖族的外觀設定的這麼像犬科的狼啊。」  
「Real World的狀況怎麼樣？」移動腳步在沙發另一側坐下的狼耳青年接過尤吉歐遞給他的水杯，直接無視桐人的提問。  
「現在來說，還算順利吧。」重新坐回沙發上的桐人單手撐著自己的臉，來回打量面前一臉平淡的騎士。「你居然捨得扔下他過來？我以為還要再過好一陣子才能再看見你呢。」  
「我還不至於不清楚事情的輕重緩急。」  
「但你之前表現出來的態度可不像是會去介意外界如何發展的模樣啊。」  
「桐人，你別這樣刁難他。」即使自己也抱持著相同想法，尤吉歐也聽不下桐人此刻有意的揶揄忍不住出聲替騎士解圍。「跟小孩子似的。」  
「好好好，就我孩子氣。」擺了擺手老實收斂起態度的青年重新面對眼前從建立在 The Seed Nexus 的緩存世界中移轉過來的狼耳青年，想起了過去自己請結依探查卻百思不得其解的問題。「這麼說來難怪那傢伙能從ALO和GGO直接修改我的帳號資料啊......這兩個世界都與The Seed Nexus相連......」

將自己與菊岡會談的內容共有給兩位青年之後，此行目的達成的騎士很快的起身準備離開。那急切著想歸還的模樣讓桐人忍不住彎起嘴角，一旁的尤吉歐再見到那明顯打著壞主意的神色時無奈地嘆了口氣。  
「果然還是捨不得扔下他嘛。」  
「你就捨得放下你身邊的那一個？」聞言騎士停下腳步，以十分冷淡的視線瞥了一眼笑容滿面的桐人後精準地回擊。  
「捨不得。」一點都沒有心理障礙的承認自己並沒有比他好上多少的桐人擺了擺手示意自己沒打算繼續攔阻騎離開士的腳步。「下次過來記得提前給點消息啊，要是撞上什麼不方便的情況我可受不了。」  
「叫那傢伙別拿打斷我們這件事來找樂子！」

他們所打算要做的事情並非是一朝一夕就能夠有明顯進展的事情，不論是讓VRMMO的玩家能夠登入Under World之中與人工搖光接觸又或者是讓愛麗絲與尤吉歐和Real Worlld的一般民眾接觸，這些事都需要經過縝密且反覆的規劃去列出可能會碰觸到的問題以及解決方式。

尤其是對外開放Under World一事，為了保護搖光們不受到部分紅色玩家的惡意傷害，他們需要做的事前準備可遠比讓尤吉歐步入Real World所需要的準備要來得多出許多。

很長的一段時間都是學校、RATH、家裡三點一線的來回移動的桐谷和人在一次的會議結束後被愛麗絲給攔了下來。金髮的少女氣勢驚人的向他宣告此刻藉由RATH的幫助將記憶資料置入空白的Light Cube中而重新獲得軀體與賽魯卡一同在伊迪絲的保護下適應Under World的愛麗絲・滋貝魯庫提出想要見尤吉歐的要求，青年露出了十分怨念的神色老實地交出自己戴在耳邊的Aguma，在青年再三保證自己很快會回來的的聲音裡不甘不願得一個人踏上歸途。

見一直都戴著Aguma與青年形影不離的兄長摘下設備獨自回家的直葉拿著廚具愣了一會後才在和人挽起袖子幫忙起家務的動作下反應過來，小心翼翼地詢問著兄長是否是跟青年吵架才沒見到那道已經幾乎融入桐谷兄妹生活中的身影。

「在Under World的小愛麗絲想見他，所以他暫時回去了。」  
「所以哥哥吃醋了？」  
「——沒有。」落在沾板上的刀具不自然地停頓幾秒。「我一直都知道小愛麗絲對尤吉歐來說有多重要，他們之間又空白了那麼長的時間，想多花點時間相處對話也是理所當然的。」

沒錯，和滋貝魯庫姐妹見面並沒有什麼。  
但在見完她們之後，他會順道去拜訪另一側的那兩個人吧。

「哥哥真不坦率。」  
「才沒有。」

自從尤吉歐重新出現在他面前之後，已經許久沒有一個人在VRMMO的世界裡待著的桐人在充滿他們生活痕跡的小屋內呆坐了一會。拉開ALO更新的活動任務列表看了許久也沒能提起幹勁的黑衣青年抿了抿唇極其不甘願地承認自己就是在吃醋，沒了潛行的心情的青年果斷的登出遊戲久違的坐到自己的電腦桌前重新開始整理起他與RATH討論出來的、需要事先傳遞給所有準備登入Under World的玩家知道的各種規範。

沒有任何強制性的規範、只能靠著玩家自律的各種條例能夠達到多少效果他們都無法保證。現階段也只能以事前登錄後在一一篩選的方式去排除掉所有可能會對搖光造成威脅的紅色玩家，果斷從RATH那接下事前登錄以及條款頁面製作的桐谷和人專心致意的看著面前令人眼花撩亂的程式數據，依照著他們所描繪的藍圖一點一滴的構築起Real World和Under World正式交流所需要的第一個橋樑。

不知何時趴在桌面上睡著的和人被不停作響的門鈴聲給吵醒，迷迷糊糊的按著發疼的腦袋離開房間的青年這才發現桐谷家裡除了他之外空無一人。沒有聽說今日會有客人的和人想著是否是最近學會網購的尤吉歐又趁著自己不注意的時候訂購要給他用來改善生活的東西，房間內已經多出了許多他根本不會使用的小型鍛鍊道具和安神的香草植栽，在這麼繼續讓尤吉歐網購下去比起他的存款告馨他可能得先擔心起房間內的收納問題。

等尤吉歐回來之後可得要好好的矯正一下青年的購物觀念才行。  
這麼想著的和人拉開了玄關的大門，方才所想的事情全都被此刻站在眼前的人影給吹的煙飛雲散。

擁有亞麻色短髮的青年露出他十分熟悉的柔和笑容，輕喊著他的名字、張開雙手將他緊擁入懷。呆愣在原地的青年瞪大漆黑的雙眼直視著視野之中的桐谷庭院，耳邊是細微的機械運轉音與自己早已聽慣了的繾綣笑意。

「我回來了。」

尤吉歐這麼說。


End file.
